Its In The Ball Game
by aznquetzal
Summary: He crushed her glory: "Beat me if you can." She stepped on his reputation: "You look like a male prostitute." When it all just started in a Basketball try-outs. SasuSaku
1. I hate Pink

A.N: Okay…I hate Highschool fictions, yet I don't know why im writing one…

Disclaimer:I Do not own.Don't sue. Che!

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, famous ace player of the Konoha Gakuen Basketball team, has been assigned to train the Female division, was now currently pissed with the transferee Haruno Sakura who was trying out for the Female Basket ball team.

Chapter One: I hate pink. (A.N not me…I love pink.)

Five people swiftly ran on the other side of the court and evaded each other's blocks, Sasuke then passed the ball behind him without even looking, his speed unmatchable, his dark locks following his every move, his stare was fixed with only two things, he ball and the basket.

A blonde caught it "Gotcha! Baby!" and dunked it as fast as he could, indeed they were the famous Konoha Gakuen Basketball team, with its stoic captain who just reached puberty-according to the coach, they have been reigning the court for two years now, the team had been famous all over their district, who wouldn't if you have an Uchiha heir for a captain?and extremely talented players, having Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji,Nara Shikamaru and Inuzuka Kiba completes the pretty boy squad, and of course the team is famous specially when it comes to the cheering squad, when you have pretty boys for players, you'll have a cheering squad in an instant, specially when the cheer leader is led by a walking Barbie doll, Yamanaka Ino,- who started to be strict in hiring new members, since the girls only join to have free time ogling over the guys, She find it way to over rated to let them stay since she was up for being famous and to win, and not by some fanatic of the basketball team.

"Show off." A boy with a spiky haired pony tail spoke as he passed by behind the blonde.

"Lmao!! Bet you can't do that!!" The blonde hollered as they stopped running.

"Yeah…coz I can do better! Lmao??"

"I thought youre the genius here, its Laughing My Ass Out, duh."The blonde said as he grinned.

"Isn't that for chick flicks?" A long haired white eyed lad spoke as he stopped just right behind the two, who shove a hair strand and smirked at the blonde's remark.

"Chick flicks! Ha! Naruto's watching Chick flicks!!!" Kiba laughed as held the ball in his arms, and burst out laughing in front of Naruto.

"I DO NOT!!!!"He hollered as he stomped his way to Kiba, No Naruto doesn't watch chick flick movies, he was just addicted with chatting these days, and that's why he's always late for training, well- not as late like the coach,which cost him 20 laps around the court, add up some laughing Kiba on the sidelines, and speak of the devil who was now arriving with his orange perverted book in his hands.

"Let me see….your late for 3 hours 15 minutes and 20 second, congratulations you have beaten your record." Shikamaru said sarcastically glancing at the giant wall clock above the bleachers.

"Why thank you for reminding me Shika-kun, I was hoping to do more improvement thank you." The silver haired man grinned at this and looked at Naruto who was still bickering with Kiba.

"Yo! Chick flick! Come over here-." Kakashi called with a smirk on his face.

"I AM NOT A CHICK FLICK!!!!"

"Moving on,"Completely ignoring Naruto's statement, he closed his book and placed it behind him, he hand the five out some envelopes.

"As you all know, the district preliminaries is about to come," Kakashi spoke as he shoved his hair aback, his gorgeous face exposed and his lone lazy optics looked fixed on his team, he sighed, of course they're one of the best teams in Japan, he knew that, but there's one problem that's holding them back.

"Boys...i know this will break your hearts, but please try not to shed a tear."He spoke again, only to earn some glare from the boys.

"Break our what?"Neji raised his eye brow in disbelief, break their hearts? And heck! They were being chased by girls only to have their hearts broken?that was ridiculous, Hyuuga Neji?! Oh please!!

"Nah!! My heart belongs to the game!!LOL!!"Naruto said with stars shining in his eyes as he eyed the basket.

"Ugh. Stop it already, you're giving me a headache, you bloody blonde."Kiba said as he massaged his temples. (a.n: I don't have anything against blondes!!! Im a blonde myself!! Lol! Just kiddin im asian)

"Say that again, and I swear you won't be able to play until the next lifetime."Suddenly Naruto turned into the 'Serious Blonde' mode, and glared at Kiba who just shrugged.

"Just say it."Sasuke said with a demanding stare at his coach, and laid his back on the bench, yes this is one of the most prestigious team, and yes, Kakashi is their coach, and no, they don't idolize him, and another yes, maybe it doesn't seem like it, but Kakashi is one of the most promising basketball player in his time, believe it.

"Tsunade-sama won't let us join, happy?"

"SHE WHAT??!!!!!"Kiba and Naruto said in unison.

"imatalktothatoldladyrightnowandstrangleherforgood!!" (ima talkto that old lady right now and strangle her for good.)

Naruto spoke as fast as he could and started to make his way out of the gymnasium, not until Kakashi grabbed his shirt, and having the other four tie him up to a mono block chair.

"lemmegoiwannagiveherapieceofmyshit!!!" (let me go I wanna give her a piece of my shit.)

Shikamaru shrugged, and held his neck in annoyance and yawned, and looked at his captain for some reaction, and all he got was the infamous Uchiha glare from the captain to the coach.

"But why?"Kiba broke in disbelief, yes it broke his heart to hear this news, -sobs-

"God question Kiba-kun, because we had left the female division behind, we concentrated more on the male team that we forgot the female team."Kakashi said in as-a-matter-of-fact-tone, as he gave Kiba a good pat on the head like a lap dog.

"Isn't that your fault?"Neji said as he glared at the coach, who just pretend that he didn't hear anything and started to whistle.

"Moving on…the try-out for new members for the male and female will be tomorrow, don't worry, I heard they had some new hotties this year."He glanced at his team who just grunt in response, ah!! The wonders of female hormones! Ever since Sasuke,Neji,Naruto,Kiba,and Shikamaru had been proclaimed the official team, girls started to quit on the female club and started joining the cheerleaders club, to cheer for the five, and that's how the female division sunk low into the school reputation, and every year the cheerleading club has been doing obvious progress,and the five,specially Sasuke and Neji get's the worst,with the thoughts of the opposite sex, like when they open their lockers, a flood of female sports bras that could supply almost all of the female population in Japan, flowed out from it, and sometimes chocolates, and letters, and marriage proposals, you can't blame them if they started to disdain them, well who knows, much less- its their fault why they couldn't join the District prelims, for now.

'Its not my fault Im hot." Neji thought as he scowled at the thought, yes, his ego soared thanks to his fangirls.

'Curse all females.'Sasuke thought, as he gripped his can of cola into trash.

'Troublesome women.'Shikamaru mentally noted himself.

'Females are hot…rofl'

'Eeew…Naruto, you're such a girl.'Kiba interrupted.

"Sorry to burst your bubbles my ever so beloved team, But as much as I hated to tell you, you will supervise the female division as of now, do not fear!! I will help you with them." Kakashi finished with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Yeah right..handle them pervert, you sound like that ero-sennin"Naruto said.

"oh! but Naruto, didn't you just thought a while ago…Females are hot?" Kakashi said as he peaked over the blonde.

'Wha! He can read minds?!'

"Nope,don't read minds."Kakashi shrugged.

'Oh my god!! He's a psychic!!'Naruto screamed in his mind with disdain.

"Nope…apparently not..but something in between." The silver haired man said again.

'Then he read my mind too…' Neji thought.

"Yes Neji-kun…its not our fault, we males are just born with powerful charm." Kakashi said as he shived his hair and strike his underwear-supermodel-pose…. (insert-drools, squeals, and marriage proposals here!)

"Then why does Kiba doesn't have any?"Naruto asked innocently.

"Oh? Really? Then why does Chiharu wants to be my girlfriend?" Kiba smirked, yes, Chiharu, the girl at the library, who Naruto crushes on from the past week.

"YOU'RE LYINNGG!!!"

"Che."Neji said as he crinkled his face.

"Yeah, right whatever, so tomorrow morning we'll get over the male screening and the afternoon, we'll be in paradise! So long! Cha!" Kakashi then, in snap he was at the doorway.

"How did he get there?"Kiba muttered.

"Wouldn't I like to know..."Shikamaru said in response.

**v(****6…****6)v**

_I'm bringing sexy back__ Them other boys don't know how to__ act __ I think you're special __whats__ behind your back __So turn around and __i'll__ pick up the slack. Take __em__' to the __bridge_

_dirty __babe,you__ see these shackles baby __im__ your slave, I'd let you whip me if I misbehave-_

She opened her eyes and groaned at her cellphone as she shut the alarm off.

'I don't remember myself ogling at Justin Timberlake..ugh.' She thought bitterly, she stared at her ceiling, and averted her gaze at her calendar.

JUNE 4 (you're reading this becoz you freakn forgot that today is school day…jerk)

'I didn't wrote that do i?' she crinkled her face, and sighed and closed her eyes again.

Silence.

"Oh crud."

With a jolt, she stood up from her futon, and went to the bathroom to start her day with a bath, and dressed up hurriedly with her black and white school skirt, white long sleeve blouse, with black bow tie, and Black coat with the school logo at both arms, she sighed.

'Same old Same old…' and smirked at her idea.

She unbuttoned three of the coat buttons, and rummaged her drawers for some socks, satisfied, she launched herself into her futon and started putting on her knee length black and white striped socks, she adjusted its length to half of her limbs making its puffy, she grinned and took her chucks from her shoe drawer, and her Black cap with a pink kanji of "Sakura" logo at the back, she looked at the mirror, she put on her cap, she splitted her pink hip length hair and let it rest on both sides of her cheek, with the logo of the hat on her forehead letting some bangs hung over her face, she smiled and took her bag, and left her empty house and head to the train station.

She whistled her way to the station, and looked at the sky, and back at the road again, busy people, another typical day for her, go to bed. Wake up. Go to school. Then back to bed, then over again, yeah there were some details like a little fight here and there, no, she's not a trouble maker, its people who hates her who started it, she left with no choice, and No she didn't transfer school because teachers hated her, or got kicked out or killed someone 'That was ridiculous.' (a.n: pinkie im the writer here) okay…not killed someone, she was one of the nerdy students in her school 'Im not a nerd.' (a.n: im not listening.), okay…not nerdy, she's teacher's favorite student and at the same time, they hate her for being such an ass, when she find something wrong she would point it out in front of your face, and she always sleep in class, and snore.. 'I don't snore' (a.n: shut up okay?), okay…don't snore.

She was just another typical ordinary high school girl who loves playing Basketball, and a little bit of Go, and some people hated her for being so cocky, and laid back, but hey that's just she is, Sakura Haruno, the girl with peculiar Pink hair, the girl who kicks like a man, had sarcasm as a talent and sleeping for a hobby.

She waited there until the train arrived, she looked at the people around her, sometimes it made her think like she wanted to be other people, to knows how it feels like to walk in their shoes, and live their life, to live their dreams, to know where they're going…she frowned, why is it that she knows for a fact she had everything, her parents works abroad, giving her good fortune, she had high grades…but there's a piece of the puzzle that's missing…people strive to live everyday for a purpose…and hers…

'I don't know'

She stepped out of the station, and started her ten minute walk towards her school, she didn't notice the streetlight suddenly went red when she was in the middle of the street, but she didn't care, she walked confidently until she heard some car hit its break making an annoying sound, she glanced towards the car who just stopped beside her.

'Sleek…nice car.' She thought and then she stared at the driver

Onyx orbs glaring at her, she just stared at him carelessly, then she proceeded with her walking, she heard some of them say.

"She's pretty isn't she? lol…good thing you didn't hit her ne? teme-buchou?"

"Naruto!!stop that 'lol' thing!! You're such a girly!"

"I AM NOT!!!darn it! Kiba!ima rip your head of right about..NOW!!!"

'Chick flick huh…'she thought, too focused on her own thoughts, she didn't feel his glare plastered on her back.

'I hate pink.' He thought bitterly.

TZUZUKU….

a.n: soo what do you think guys? I mean I just wrote this while I was watching SD! Then idea popped into my mind and I can't get rid of idea so I wrote it, its mainly SASUSAKU, then other pairings like SHIKAINO NARUHINA NEJITEN. I don't know about Kiba though.. xD lol!! And do not forget to leav some R E V I E W S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!if I should continue this or not.


	2. I hate Tomatoes

Disclaimer: I…I…I…Do….not…own –sobs- there!! Happy?!!

**Dark shining light**: congratulations!! Here you go! and!! Thnx coz yer the first reviewee!! Sankyuu

**Citygirl1693**: yeeh!! Kill him laaah!!

**Animequeen100:** not really, its just then he realized he hated pink..lols xD

**Melissax3**: yeeh!! I read those, and I edited..thnx!! please review again!!

**Kohano haru:** wow!!! Ego soared!! Arigato!!

**Eynjhel**: I think so too..

**Saphire gloom**: here ya go

**Tomoenarayelle**: lol not now…. I think! Thanks for loving the plot!! Review again!

**Chaoticmademoiselle**: lolz!!! Hehehe you should've told me sooner!!laaah!!

A.N: please!!! If you patronize this story, contribute to the reviews, and boost me up to atleast 25 reviews… lolsss…or else…. Nvm. ;

Chapter two: I hate Tomatoes, (A.N: nope, I love tomatoes…)

He grabbed his navy blue coat at the backseat and went out of his car as locked it with a 'beep', he stared at his two companions, as they held out their letter to reassure their buchou that they didn't forget anything, today they were assigned to sort the try-out for the female and male divisions in order to join the district prelims, they signed a deal with the principal. Tsunade, which states that they must prepare the female club for the district prelims, if not, then they should say sweet goodbye to their basketball team.

"We'll meet at the gym by 12 sharp, for the male try-outs,"Sasuke spoke at the two and lokked around the lot for some familiar car of his rival, Hyuuga Neji, but found none.

"Hai."Kiba answered in response with a grin on his face as he started tying the knot of his neck tie, with his coat resting on his arms.

"and 4 o'clock for the female try-outs."He finished, as he shoved his bangs away from his face as he carried his bag on his hand and his coat on the other.

"Teme-buchou!! How about the girls club captain? Do we still have to screen that out?"Naruto asked as he unbuttoned his coat for some comfort, and loosened the knot of his tie.

"I don't know, maybe, but I guess I'll be their captain if we can't find one, that's for sure. DOBE." He said emphasizing the last insult, with a smirk, lahhh!! The gorgeous captain of the basketball team, with his ever so seductive eyes, exactly what ladies drool for.

"Whaddya!!! Say!!you! poker face!! Be thankful youre the captain!! Coz I'll have your face wiping my butt!!" Naruto screamed as he pointed a finger behind Sasuke's head.

"Kiba," He called with his cool voice as he looked back at the two, ignoring the blonde he snickered.

"Hai?"

"Just inform Nara, and Hyuuga." And with that Sasuke proceeded to the campus.

"Hai,Buchou."

66

PA SYSTEM:

_Yo__! Guys!! Were back to school…I __know__like__ boring much__?! Anyways! __Newbies__ and __whatevers__! Do not forget the club sign-ups later! Oh! And the cheerleading club?! I won't let you in so easily bitche__s!! And the tennis club!__rest__ in peace, Archery club?!! Sharpen up those rust__y eyes! Basketball club…break a leg? __Che__hafta__ go __pipz__! My lip gloss is like fading! I have to do some retouch! __Toodles_

As a certain blonde went out of the PA room and proceeded to her class, as she held out her mirror in hand and started to apply some smoochie lip gloss, earning some whistles and some dating invitation, that she abruptly ignored, and rolled her eyes in annoyance as she wore her coat and adjusted her skirt as she went in her classroom.

"Oi! Ino-chan! Ohayo!"A brunette girl with Chinese buns called as she sat at the windows sill and waved at the blonde.

Ten-Ten the class president of second year section three, the former Captain of the female basketball club,who 'resigned' and now the president of the Kendo club who 'resigned' again for her undying love with Hyuuga- OOOPPS with basketball, the fighter of the female hormones, and the believer of girl power. HOOOZAAHH!!

"Why! Ten-chan! Any new recruits for the basketball club?" The blonde asked as she went to her seat and sat by the window sill together with a Ten-Ten.

"Nope, but I heard Uchiha-san and his team will be supervising our try-outs, so basically, I'll have more members than usual."Ten-Ten said in a gruff as she looked over the window pointing at the girls ogling at the arriving Hyuuga Neji.

"I see…well,then, I think cheerleading club would at last! Slow down…even for just a bit." she said as she fanned herself and rolled her eyes again.

"by the way, where's Hina-chan?"

"At the library, with Chiharu-chan."

suddenly the door opened as pairs of eyes glued at the new comer, a dark haired girl with pearl white eyes, as people continued as to what they were doing, the girl froze at the sudden attention.

"Get over it Hina-chan! Come over here!" Ino shouted with a grin as she gestured over the girl, who shrugged and still covered her face with her hand in embarrassment while she walked over the two.

"Hinata-chan? Hows the research for your new concoction eh?" Ten-ten blurted out as she grinned devilishly at Ino who suddenly turned green, at the thought of Hinata's latest concoction, she remembered once she tried it, she swore as bloody as hell to never try any of her experiments ever again.

"What concoction?" the blonde looked horrified.

"The Hinata's special-TEA 3rd REMIX" Ten-Ten answered with a smirk.

"Its complete."She answered in pure confidence.

"You can use it for the competition Ino-chan,"Hinata smiled shyly.

"Oh…really? How?" she raised an eyebrow at this with her face planted on her palm.

"The probability of this concoction is 8 out of 10, if a person is physically exhausted and will drink this, at least 30 percent of the used energy will be regenerated within a small amount of rest, but it can only be used twice." She said as she pulled up a glass of green boiling glob in front of the paling blonde., as she smiled innocently at the two, who were merely petrified.

"Thanks Hinata-chan, but im lactose intolerant." Ino said as she sweat drop.

"I know! That's why I made it for lactose intolerant!" she exclaimed.

'I never told her that before didn't I?'

"Im constipated…really."Ino said as she grinned.

"Its fibrous!! It will help you Ino-chan-."

Suddenly the door once more, as the students stood up and stared at the figure as she made her way to the teachers table, and wrote a name on the black board, and her luscious pink lips turned into a smile as she shoved her long black hair behind, Yuuhi Kurenai, is one of the school's top most terror teachers, she doesn't hesitate with flunking students with an F with their cards, and is one of the male teacher's prospect since she worked at Konoha Gakuen.

"Ohayo Kurenai-sensei!"

'My messiah!!! I thank you!!' Ino thought dramatically, as the arrival of their teacher saved her from Hinata's free taste.

"Before anything else, I would like to introduce you to your new classmate,"she looked at the doorway and motioned for the girl to come over.

"She's Haruno Sakura, a transferee student, Sakura-san please tell them more about yourself"

Their eyes widened at the girl, she had…pink hair, her careless demeanor overruled her persona, as she stared at the class with boredom in her eyes, as she found them staring at her, and her peculiar pink hair, she adjusted her hat and sighed, as she buried her hands in her pocket and heaved her breath.

"Haruno Sakura, 17, from Rikkaidai Gakuen." And with that she lowered her head, as Kurenai gave her a smile, she just nodded, as Sakura eyed the class as she went to her seat beside Ino, who was still staring at her, she just shrugged and gazed at the window, and pouted.

'She's got wonderful limbs…fit for a cheerleader.' Ino thought as she kept staring at the girl, and her long pink hair, as Barbie doll adored Sakura the little rag doll.

"Staring is rude." She suddenly spoke as she fixed her gaze with the sky as she yawned.

Ino was slapped back to reality, as she heard the Sakura spoke, she crinkled her face of what she was doing, for christ's sake, Ino had been staring, and not to some hottie hunk like-ehem- Sai, but to an obnoxious, careless pink haired girl.

"Im Yamanaka Ino,Cheerleading club president." She said as she smiled in pure confidence, hoping to impress the girl.

"I know." She said flatly, Ino, well, Ino seem like a cheerleader, from the face to the body, and to the aura, no doubt on that, the typical hot chick she sees in the magazine, Ino rolled her eyes at the pink haired dense, how could she ignore her like that!-nope- maybe not ignore her, but…errr…she's not impressed with her!! What a conceited jerk!

'Calm down Ino…she's just a newbie.'

"So Sakura-san, which club will you join in?" Ino asked, Sakura's facial expression changed, Ino smirked, she knew she had her interest now.

"I'd be trying out for all of the clubs…"

"Well, incase you're interested, im inviting you to join the cheerleading club, since I think you're not the type of girl that ogles with some pretty boy." Ino said as she rolled her cerulean orbs with the thought of it.

"I'll think about it." Sakura said as she yawned, and adjusted her cap with the logo behind her head and the covers, covering her eyes, as she laid back in her chair opened her book, and started to sleep.

"Good." Ino smirked,finally a girl who can make the cheering club soar with her.

0...0;

MALE BASKETBALL TRY-OUT

2 lines were formed into the courts,freshmen and newbies were all in line for try-out and screening for the club, most faces were traced with hesitation, and fear, knowing how fierce the training will be under the supervision of Hatake Kakashi, and the leadership of Uchiha Sasuke were enough reasons to tremble.

"not as much as the last time eh…"Shikamaru Muttered on the bench as he removed his jersey jacket revealing his training shirt paired with red shorts, and Black rubber shoe, he sighed and looked at his team mates.

"Yeah…well that's less trouble for us then." Kiba said as he gulped some water from his jug.

"lol!! I can't wait to see the girl's club later!" Naruto said as he was texting with his right hand and dribbling the basketball on the other.

From afar, Sasuke could hear the three with their ramblings and glared at them, as he and Neji were screening the new comers, fortunately the three seemed to receive his message so they ran up to him in front and started browsing the list of student.

"Ohtori Hamazaki." Sasuke called out loud waiting for the person so say something.

"Ohtori Hamazaki, first year section five." The boy said with as he looked up at the Uchiha who was apparently taller than he is.

"You position?" he asked demandingly with his eyes piercing that of the boy's

"F-Forward Buchou!!"

Sasuke smirked, as he glanced at Shikamaru who wrote the information in his data book.

Naruto and Kiba chuckled at the freshman's expression with Sasuke, who can blame them, Sasuke is such an ass, well, they can stand his presence and ego since they were friends, but hey! It won't hurt making fun with others sometime.

0...0

KRRRRiiiiNNNGGG!!!!

As the bell rang stampede of students barged into the locker rooms as they started to change for the try out's, some were just lying around playing board games a.k.a the Go club members, and some were just sleeping in the corner with their hats on their faces, just like what she was doing.

"S-Sakura-san…a-ano…wake up now, class is o-over."

"Hinata-chan she won't wake up like that." Then suddenly Ten-Ten shook the pink haired girl as Ino watched the two in vain.

At last, her eyes were open staring at the three who were looking intently at her, she grabbed her hat from the floor and dusted it off, and scowled.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan, Im Ten-Ten,Im the class president, and this is Hinata." Ten-Ten spoke as she grinned at the girl who just nodded in response.

"So…err, what club are you joining now?"Ten-ten shrugged as she grabbed her bag and coat as they were headed to the locker rooms.

"She'll be trying for all the clubs for now." Ino broke as she opened the door for the four of them to enter, as girls from the inside ignored them while they were changing.

"Well, feel free to try-out for the basketball club too." Ten-Ten said as she smiled at the pink haired girl.

"Aa."

Ino grabbed her red and black cheer leader outfit with a black school logo at the chest and at the back, as she re-tied her blonde hair tighter with some bands, and wore here sneakers, and sighed.

"Well, then…I guess I'll go now, I'll see you guys later! And Sakura-chan," Ino called before she went out of the door.

Sakura looked at her with lazy eyes behind the door of her locker.

"Is your hair naturally pink?" she said as she raised her eye brow, even Ten-Ten and Hinata were waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." She answered as she removed her hat and let them see her scalp for some proof of no trace of any color.

"Cool." Ino said and with that she left.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, as she continued rummaging her lockers for some clothes, she found a black shirt, and pink shorts as she grabbed them and sat on the bench as she removed her chucks and wore her pink sneakers, and started to change her clothes.

"Sakura-chan, if you don't mind, why did you transfer here? I mean, Rikkaidai is a wonderful school."Ten-Ten spoke as she tied her hair in a high ponytail, and tied her sneakers tight.

"I just felt like it." She said in a grunt as she fixed her hat again the front shed was on her eyes again, and the rest of her hip length pink locks were in the hole behind her hat.

"I see..."

"So why are you joining the basketball club."Sakura spoke with as she looked at Ten-Ten lazily.

"W-Well…I love basketball." She lied, well half of it was a lie, she loves basketball, true, but other than that there's Hyuuga Neji.

"Are you sure?"Sakura said as she focused her gaze in her lockers, not knowing she was pushing some buttons here and there.

"y-yes, w-well, I have to go now Sakura-chan, Ja ne."Ten-Ten spoke as she forced to hide her blush and ran out of the locker room.

"People here are weird.' She thought.

"S-Sakura-chan, wo-would you like to have some of my special-tea? Its going to help you for your try outs." Hinata spoke as she held out a glass full of green boiling glob in it, as Sakura stared naively at the liquid, her emerald green eyes looking as Hinata held it to her face.

"Sure." She nodded as she took it from Hinata, and drank it straight bottoms up.

Hinata waited for her to give some reactions, or any comments and suggestion, well the last time she asked Ino for some, she didn't quite gave a specific answer, instead she turned green and fainted, she wasn't been able to speak for quite some time ever since then.

Sakura looked at the smaller girl.

Emerald met Ivory.

Silence

Silence

"Is this Tomato?" she asked as she scratched her cheek.

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"Its good, but I hate Tomatoes, Oi..Hina-chan I'll go now,try Bokchoi for a change." Sakura said as she looked at the blue haired girl who fidgeting, and with that Sakura went out of the locker room

'Bokchoi sounds good.' Hinata thought.

And with that Hinata ran back to the library to make some research for her next concoction.

'Operation:Bokchoi.'

6...6

AN: it didn't ended up as planed, oh well, at least I've executed the "I hate tomatoes" part, hihihihi! Two down!! Yeaah!!! Reviews are needed!! Okay!! NEEDED! Take is as your bill for reading this chapter, lowls!! xD

You'll be breaking my heart if you won't leave review… booo, and btw!! Bokchoi is a vegetable, leafy vegetable!! Its my favorite veggie!! Yeeey!!! Its Chinese bokchoi! You can see one in the market. .


	3. Bad Directions

Chapter Three: Bad Directions

She snickered once more at her misfortune.

'Feeh so much for directions.'

That girl she just asked, was really bad at directions, it's a wonder how she managed to go to school and get home without getting lost, she rolled her eyes at the thought.

'I knew there's something wrong with that girl.darn'

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.FLASHBACKx.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

"Excuse me, where is the Gymnasium D?" Sakura asked as she looked around the hall trying to figure out where the gymnasium is, she's been wandering for half an hour now, good thing they were dismissed earlier than the usual schedule, she still have time to look for the gym-and get lost.

The auburn haired girl flipped her braids to her back as she composed herself from the sudden shock.

"A-A-Ano…" She fidgeted her skirt as she looked down on her toes.

"Do you know where it is or not?"Sakura said impatiently as she stood on her other foot, and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"H-Hai! Gomen! Straight ahead, first corner turn right then turn left." She said as she smiled at herself, proud that she didn't stutter at the stranger.

"Are you sure?"Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"H-Hai! I know the school like the back of my hand." She cheered as she gave the pink haired stranger a reassuring smile.

Sakura shrugged at this and looked back at the girl.

"Sankyuu." She said as she turned her back.

"Chotto matte!" The auburn haired girl said as she reached for the wrist of the pink haired stranger.

"Hn?"

"H-Have you s-seen Ryoma-kun?" she asked with hints of pink and red shades tainting her cheeks.

"Don't know him." Sakura said as she shrugged, and somehow something in her tingling feeling tingled her…

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

Sakura scratched her head above her black hat as she sighed and slumped with her back on the wall.

Okay, Sakura Haruno was now officially-

"darn, im lost." She hissed as she lowered her gaze on the floor.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

"Hina-chan, what are you doing?"Chiharu asked as she wiped a sweat forming on her forehead.

"Ssssh!! Research." She muttered behind those pillars of books as she browsed some more.

"D-Demo, You just finished your Special-tea the Red Remake"Chiharu said, she knew very well what 'wonders' Hinata could do when she meant 'research' and for Chyiharu, Hinata's concoctions were easily labeled as 'Poisons: Shortcut to Paradise.'

"Yeah, but I think I can make it a lot more better!"The purple haired girl exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

Chiharu felt a shiver crawl on her spine,Better?okay, that's gotta be her deadliest and the awefullEST flavor ever,whoever influenced her that remix must be crazy or someone really sadistic, and that smile, Yes, Hinata and Chiharu were friends, and yes, Chiharu trusted Hinata, but no, Chiharu doesn't like to tell her how she feels about her-ehem- special-tea, its just…scary, how her shy demeanor and her innocent face can be dominated by a sadistic soul, who knows Hinata might just add something in her drinks or food to make her healthier,Hinata always made energy boosting drinks for Chiharu, she always blabbered about Chiharu being so thin and all that, but Chiharu never ever tried to drink one of those again.

"B-Better?"

"Yes, my Super Mega Delta Ultimate Hyper Golden Remix, the bokchoi remake."

Eyes bulged,jaws dropped, and- glasses glistened, a man with pair of glasses holding a pen and a notebook appeared on Hinata's back.

"Ii data." They said in chorus.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

"Kuso…where the heck is Kakashi when you need him."Neji spoke, more likely hissed, okay, he underestimated the percentage of female applicants, he expected about only 45 percent of females, having the Cheering squad of Yamanaka Ino in distraction is a good ploy, but it seems that Ino had been dilly dallying now, 45 percent was way underestimation, there are more over 100.95 percent were now mobbing inside the gym and is now half full.

Where did the .95 came from?

"Neji-kun!!! Bear my baby!!!!" high-pitched male voice screamed from behind him.

'Oh god.'

And that's the first time Neji called God.

"I thought Kakashi-baka will help us, that darn old man, lol" He muttered as he wiped his forehead and faked a grin at the girls who were now ogling at his shirt hanging over the monoblock chair.

"I knew you'd miss me."and out of the blue, silver head popped out of nowhere behind Neji and Sasuke who were now muttered curses.

"YOU!!OF ALL DAYS!!!YOU'RE LATE!!!TODAY!!!YOU OLD-"

"I dare you call me that, say goodbye to your career."Kakashi then turned into a serious mood as he glared at Naruto who suddenly froze.

"Wasurenai de…."Sasuke suddenly muttered as he pat Kakashi's shoulder and pointed to some direction behind them.

.95 percent.

Naruto,and Kiba turned green at the sight, pink thongs, pink headbands, and the banners,

Were so suicidal.

"Please tell me they're not trying out." Kiba muttered.

"Oh please tell me this is just a horrible nightmare…lol"Naruto said as he grabbed his jersey sweater and hurriedly put it on, its better to keep safe not to trigger any hormones, which might cause severe heart attacks or worst, his death.

"Eewww, I thought you're done with the male try outs."Kakashi muttered as he shuddered and turned his back.

"How bout the-someone-in-between try outs?"Sasuke smirked at Kakashi who just rolled his eyes.

"You're 4 hours 29.56 second's late, very well…any lame excuse this time, how bout a cat on the tree, towel got stuck in the toilet, or old woman crossing the street?"Shikamaru said as he yawned.

"Nope, I bought the latest edition of Icha Icha Violence, thanks for asking,"Kakashi said as he gave Shikamaru a good pat on the shoulders.

"Nice try Shika-kun, by the way! Who made those lame excuses?!must be a handsome guy huh."He said.

"Naah, he's ugly and most importantly, he's ol-."  
"Say the magic word, you'll have to bid basketball bye bye."The silver haired bachelor said as he smirked devilishly at the Tensai, who just shrugged and yawned.

"Whatever, lets just get this charade over with, I have to buy a new laptop."Shikamaru said, okay, that was an excuse, he wouldn't let everybody know he'll be going to the mall with the blonde cheer leader just for shopping, never ever, as far as he knows He was only her tutor, tutoring doesn't have anything to do with shoppings,bar hoppings and trainings right?

"Yeah! I have to chat with WHiTE REMiX 101 lolzzz!!" He exclaimed as a tint of pink appeared on his cheeks, finally something that is not ramen oriented in Naruto's hobbies, He's been addicted with chatting over these months, Naruto couldn't have been more functional in the cyber world than reality itself, well except for basketball and ramen that is.

"I have to give Akamaru a bath"Kiba said as he grabbed his sweater and put it over his shoulders.

"I have to go see Jiraiya for some autograph."

"EEEWWWW…." The four said in chorus, but in different tones.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

Okay, enough is enough, her feet sore already, and she's darn late for the try outs, In her history she was one of the most punctual people in her school, she was always ten minutes early than the call time, congratulations to that auburn haired girl, she broke the record to the dust, and because of that she'll give that girl a free haircut she'll be crying her eyes out of having, oh she better pray they won't meet again.

"Excuse me, where is gymnasium D?"Sakura asked a freshman with white Fila cap, holding a red Bridgestone racket, with feline orbs.

"Hn…let me guess, long auburn braids eh?"He muttered as if he knew it, he smirked when he heard the pink haired girl snicker.

"No wonder, that's Ryuzaki for you, go back, then first corner turn right straight ahead second corner to the left." He said as he smirked.

"Riiigght…" Sakura sighed and tugged her cap and smirked.

"She's looking for Ryoma-kun eh?" Sakura said with a menacing smile.

"Mada Mada dane."

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

"Freshmen, form a line in front, Sophomores follow, then Transferees." Sasuke yelled in a commanding and stern voice as he estimated the time duration of the activity.

"Oh!Oh! how bout us ne? Sasuke-kuuuun???" a skirt wearing freshman asked as he batts his fake eye lash and smiled sweetly at the Uchiha prodigy who's face just crinkled at the sight, a horrible sight his eyes have ever seen, He could hear Naruto and Kiba chuckle from behind.

"Get the hell out of my sight, go to jail or something."He said as he turned his back.

"Jail?!! D-demo!!Sasuke-chaaaan!!!"

'My ears are bleeding…god forgive me.'

And that's the first time, Sasuke asked for forgiveness.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

"Name?" Sasuke's had been doing this for half an hour now, to set the record straight he had interviewd at least twenty female applicants, who happens –surprise surprise- do not know anything about basketball, fantastic, out of those twenty he had zero admitted in, and right now, he's praying that with these people, Tsunade would let them join the nationals.

"Amane Misa!! Im a popstar Sasuke-kun!! You want a kiss?!!" she squealed,Amane Misa, the cutest popstar in Japan.

"What's your position?"He ignored her proposal as he continued with his job.

"Im a popstar I told you!" she said again.

"You failed."with that Sasuke turned his back.

"Mou!!"

"Try the cheerleading squad."He suggested as he rolled his eyes.

He's been having the same scenarios over and over again, these girls think that they'd be trying out for a pageant, and Sasuke, being morally educated, he's been saying the same lines over and over again 'Try the cheer leading squad.' And in no time, Sasuke was sure, they will be having the whole armada of female cheer leaders.

"Name?"Neji asked sternly as he peeked at the clipboard being held by his kouhai.

"A-Ano, Ten-Ten."

"Position?"  
"Center, Power forward and Point guard."She said as she smiled proudly at herself.

"Finally…"Neji said as he sighed.

"Favorite-color?"Neji asked in a quizzical tone, he himself was intrigued by this form.

'What the heck?' he thought bitterly at the form in front of him, stranger he never encountered these questions when he tried out for basketball.

"Ye-Yellow."tint of pink and red tainted her cheeks as her gaze fixed on the floor.

He glanced at his kohai who merely nodded and scribbled the information on the clipboard.

"Ramen Flavor?"Neji asked as his face crinkled, Ramen? Who likes ramen anyways?!aside from Naruto. (AN:got the key word? ;3 )

"Mi-Miso Ramen."

'He wants to know more about me?!oh god! Does he like me!!!am I so fab or what!!coolness!'

"Phone number?"

Her eyes grew as wide as a plate, blood rushed to her cheeks, her mouth opened to speak as she gulped.

"01x-xx-xx"

'Please ask my type of guy!!!oh pretty please?!!'

"Type of guy- this is stupid I know you like me." He said as he rolled his eyes as he grunt.

'Wha-!!how the hell did he know?!!am I that obvious?! Am i?!!aaah!!!'

"Why did you join the team?

a.)Sasuke b.)Neji c.)Naruto d.)Kiba or e.) Shikamaru?"

He asked staring at Ten-Ten's flushed face.

Ten-Ten froze in her position, did he just asked her that?! That was the hardest question in her life! Harder than calculus itself!what the hell is happening here!!who made that questionnaire that's causing all this ruckus, whoever that is, that person might be surely crazy, too bad, Ten-Ten wasn't a good liar, oh but she doesn't have any choice, does she?

'What do I do now?!!!what do I say?!!Think Think!! Ten-Ten! Think!'

"A,B,C,D or E?" he repeated.

Her heart beat grew faster as it pounds against her chest, words left her mind, now she was like a blank paper with no letter at all.

"Uh…eh- Ano-ano…"

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

She was running as fast as she can,she kept her hat as close to her head making sure it won't fly with the breeze.

'Darn directions…' she thought.

There it is, she can see it, the metal door, she will surely won't take it if she will fail just because she got lost!she'd rather dye her hair black than to accept that, ever!

She grabbed the knob of both doors and gathered all her strength as she pushed it out as she adjusted her cap and stepped in.

**x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o**

A.N: thanks for all the reviews, keep it up guys, by the way sorry for not updating that long…I seriously wanted to!!honest! but prelims on the loose, I wanted to update before the prelims just to get the ideas out of my mind, im writing the chapters down on meh notebook…the next chapter would be SASUSAKU insults and moments cha…this hasn't undergone proof reading, bear with me.

REVIEWS!!!!! Would be much more appreciated, someone told me putting review responses here would cause removal of fictions, just check out meh profile for some responses, that's better coz I can respond n every review whenever I log in so keep on checking for the names cha!! xD BTW, I EDITED THiS ONE I saw some misspelled words, and im bothered.


	4. The male prostitute

Disclaimer: xSxRx doesn't own any of this shit, Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and Takeshi Knomi owns Prince Of Tennis.okaii?!!

I was kinda waiting for that 40th reviewer but heck! I can't wait to update, and I just logged lately sorry I can't update the review responses!!

_CHAPTER FOUR:_ **The male prostitute**

Kakashi averted his gaze at the new comer, as a slight smirk appeared on his smug face recognizing who she is, he was about to stand up when-

"Who are you?" Pretty boy Sasuke broke as his glare intensifies, if his memory serves him right, this was the girl who stupidly crossed the street in the vibrant red of the stop light, so to speak, this was the girl who happened to ruined his totally wrecked day, and being the glorified Uchiha Sasuke, she won't get away that easily, as she just walked in the pretty lion's den, a one way ticket to hell.

"Who are you?"She repeated as she lazily looked at him with curiosity plaguing her mind, she knew she saw this dude somewhere she just can't put her finger on it, that pretty face, she couldn't help but stare in awe, she knew she had seen him somewhere before, she just can't remember where.

Naruto and Kiba snickered, ahh the irony of it all, this is entertainment at its finest, the two could still vaguely remember how Sasuke flamed on them on that day they came across this girl, the day Sasuke met his match.

"Oi,Kiba, why not a wager?"Naruto asked as he smirked dubiously.

"You're on chick flick."Kiba retorted gaze fixed on his captain's poker face.

"Pink for me lol."Naruto said

"Buchou's mine."Kiba stated.

"One week treat at Ichiraku Ramen!"They both hushed in unison as they both grinned at their wager, ramen noodles contain cancerous substance the two might've been rotten underground decades ago, if you would try and crack they heads open, there's a big possibility you'd find noodles in it, as Neji stated so, as if that would stop them from eating ramen, specially Naruto.

"Why are you here."Sasuke stated as he raised an eyebrow and pierced the pink haired girl with his onyx gaze, as he grabbed the clipboard on the floor.

Pairs of eyes were glued on her stupid flashy entrance, including that of hazel pairs.

'Thank God!Salvation!'Ten-Ten silently thought, as she recognized the girl, the one from her class.

"Basketball try-outs, boku wa Haruno Sakura, Transferee"she announced, as she met his onyx glare at her, she just shrugged indifferently.

"Some guts for later comers."he hissed, as he slightly smirked at her dubiously.

"I got lost."she said as she tugged her cap closer to hide her embarrassment, you can't blame her, it's the most ridiculous reason for being late, only dumb stupid people would actually believe that, and only low lives can actually use that excuse, well, spare one silver head on the audience, he was neither dumb nor a low life, and its still a big mystery how his genius mind come up with such lowly excuses.

"Not asking."He hollered as he tilted his head at his sides,oh how he wished she wasn't a transferee, so he won't have any reasons to reconsider her application, and start making her life a living hell.

"Who are you anyway?"She asked again brushing off his words.

Vein pop.

"Line up at the back." He commanded.

"Its not polite to ignore."she said as she subconsciously struck another vein somewhere in his forehead.

Veins pop

His brows twitched, too bad for this girl, he left his patience somewhere at the backseat, as he slowly wished that killing women wouldn't degrade his reputation, then she would experience his wrath first hand,according to the "**GUIDELINES**: _the Uchiha Sasuke Handbook for dummies_"

'**Rule number 100009**: _thou shall not __repeat questions twice,Uchiha Sasuke-sama is __n__ot deaf_.'

_-Fan girl#999999999_

And Sakura just violated the rule, which is punishable by isolation from the vicinity of Uchiha Sasuke for a lifetime.

Kakshi smiled as he shifted to his seat, what could be more interesting than to watch how his mentee meets his match without knowing it, his mentee who's got over sized head, rotten attitude for his pretty face, one of the most popular kids in all of Junior High, as his walls of glory crumbles like a mountain at his feet, courtesy of the indifferent girl with peculiar pink hair, or will he kick her mountain before she destroys his, this is truly amusing, as someone from the audience felt the same.

"Saa…this is interesting" as he slightly opened his icy cold orbs, and smiled slightly, the tennis genius from the tennis club, the in born sadist as he certainly is, currently enjoying himself.

'What'll you do now captain?' Kakashi thought as he shifted to his seat once more and watched the scenario in front of him.

Sasuke smirked, as he shoved his hair away from his face, earning squeals and blushes, he half heartedly smiled at Sakura who just stared back in awe, which boosted his big head, even more.

"Uchiha Sasuke 3-1,Captain."He announced emphasizing every word as if mesmerizing her with his glory.

"Saa...Captain."she sarcastically repeated as she slowly made her way at the front line to line up, as ordered.

--

"A,B,C,D, or E?"Neji spoke again as he reverted his attention back at the girl.

"A-Ah!!a-no…a…" she stuttered as she fixed her attention on the floor, avoiding Neji's stare, as she fidgeted with her fingers, and started to freeze, if this interrogation continues, Ten-Ten-no doubt, would end up as a human ice berg .

"I'll take silence as all of the above."he said as impatience kicked in him as he glared at the girl.

She sighed a big one-in relief and gratitude, as she smiled at herself, as she slowly stood straight still avoiding his gaze, and she started to thank Neji's abnormal self-centeredness and over confidence in that matter.

--

"Youre admitted."Neji announce he rolled his eyes sarcastically, as he removed the paper from the clipboard and shoved some stray bangs from his face, without noticing some drools it caused to some perverted student, as pink thongs and knickers showered him as they screamed 'Hooray your royal hotness and sexiness, lets make out tonight.' Were heard from the .95 percent of the ehem- females.

"I am not a gay, but I can't blame you, its not my fault Im born with good looks"he stated as he turned his back from the ridiculous crowd and faced the salivating Ten-Ten who suddenly wiped away her drools in a quick swipe and composed herself again.

"Occupy the bench beside beside that old-."

"Neji-kun perhaps you'd prefer to be the bench warmer next time eh?"Kakashi suddenly spoke as he heard the pearl-eyed lad started to announce his taboo words or wisdom about Kakashi.

"Whatever, just occupy the bench."Neji said as he left, and silently prayed, that somehow, Kakashi would just admit the Neji is gazillion times better than he is, that won't hurt would it?

--

Sasuke wouldn't dare to believe what a lie this stupid clipboard is telling him!Haruno Sakura is registered as an applicant, could this be twisted fate?what the hell did he do wrong to get punished like this?!!was it what he did yesterday when he forgot to wear his boxers? Or was it because he doesn't wear boxers at all? Whatever it is, it doesn't matter, he still got the upper hand.

"Hats off" he stated.

She looked up at him and analyzed his features, and noticed his well toned arms,and well built torso, not too bulky just tight enough to catch female admirers, as she snickered lightly.

Sasuke,Knowing what the girl just did, he seductively smirked at the girl and suddenly decreased the inches between their faces which slightly caught her attention, and some prayed to their lucky stars they were in her position right here right now, and just kiss the drop-dead gorgeous Uchiha Sasuke, then they could sign their death contracts right after.

"Haruno Sakura…your Position?"He asked is his husky voice, that would make every girl's knee go jelly with just the way he speak without any purpose of doing so, what more if he meant it to seduce, this is the horrifying power of good looks.

She suddenly removed her hat, letting her pink locks loose, as a sudden destruction, as she smirked, and looked at him with pure interest flaring in her eyes.

"No permanent position, I play all of them,Buchou."she said blankly,as he felt her breath on his cheeks with every word she said, he smirked at this, might as well put you're cockiness somewhere you can't reach it.

"Really."he retorted in sarcastic disbelief.

"Really."Reassuring him with a nod.

"Which school are you from."He stated as he looked back at the clipboard,and started to take down some information.

"Rikkaidai Gakuen."she said as she emphasized every syllable on him.

Could anything get worst when Haruno Sakura just came from their rival school? Hearing the name itself takes him into madness what more having a rag doll here in front of him add up the cockiness and all, it won't be amusing if one day, we would see news papers and tabloids saying: "Pretty boy turns into murderer" as headlines soon.

Naruto and Kiba felt the killing intent rise up, and Neji who obviously couldn't care less continued interviewing some applicants.

Konoha Gakuen, and Rikkadai Gakuen, were rivals ever since the world began according to some ancient gossip, it was said that both founders of the institutions were born rivals, ever since child hood and still counting, ever since they both put up their own schools, the students were amusingly following the rivalry of both schools and started putting up the ideals of being rivals with the academic standards, sports titles and the glory, and recently they just tied up for the basketball championships which is insulting both parties as they get fired to into dumping the other to the trash, you could tell they were rather midgets trying to outwit each other something like 'childishness' for high schoolers does exist.

Kakashi can feel it, he knows it, as e smiled slightly, the fun has just started,as he was currently watching "how the lions pride crush the pink bunny"

He composed himself again, as he felt a sudden rush of adrenaline cross his veins, as he looked at her, and his glare clashed with hers, he knew right then and there, they had a connection,he half heartedly smirked, and grabbed the nearest ball to him, and walked back to her.

"One last chance pinkie, you still have a chance with the cheering squad." He said as he stopped in front of her and looked down at her, as she looked up at him, reaching only to his shoulders gives her a hard time staring back, but when she does, she doesn't it with confidence, which rings the bell inside Sasuke's mind.

"Im way over qualified,Captain."She said emphasizing the last word.

Wait till Ino knows about this, Sakura will be facing the whole armada of loud-mouth blondes, and mini-skirt wearing girls, and ramble about cartwheels and gymnast abilities.

He just happened to hurt her pride, yes-pride, the pinkie tag just won't get away unused by strangers do they, honestly speaking, she could proudly tell that there's nothing wrong with her pink hair, nothing, and she could only strangle then till they beg if they say that taboo word again, too bad she can't reach him, oh but she can reach something unreachable than he can imagine, his temper.

"So desu ka…"he said sarcastically…

"Anata wa nani o teian shimasu ka?" she asked as she tugged on her cap, as she looked up again as she seemed to challenge him with her query.

That's the last straw…patience is now officially tampered.

"Take this as your entrance test, three point shooting race, first who gets three shots wins." he announced as he looked at the other side of the court.

He never considered playing with a female, for him it's a total disgrace battling with the weaker gender, spare the gay population, that's one thing he's probably scared of, he would never admit that, but who won't gays raping males had been spread out lately, he'd rather commit suicide.

"Agreed."She said, as she smiled.

Silence

Silence

"You're pretty."She suddenly stated out of the blue, as other girls raised an eye brow at this and started darting glares at her back which she couldn't probably see, or like she even care.

"You like me."He answered as he tilted his head on his side and smirked, his voice slightly teasing, its not new to him though, surprise-surprise, as he says so, but it is slightly new to him having a girl subconsciously complementing someone like him specially after their 'friendly' conversation earlier,

"You're too skinny to be my girlfriend" He announced, as he eyed her form below him, he could vaguely see her slightly shocked, and amused, he doesn't know, but he had to admit, this girl in front of him amuses him a lot, its not like he would admit it out loud, is not like he considers having a girlfriend in the future, but it never crossed his mind, and he actually doesn't care, having girls around means having all kinds of noise and bothersome weaklings that would just hold him back, exactly what he hates.

What could cheer up the gays and girls even more when he announced that, in their understanding its more of a 'Hey-im-single-come-chase-me-baby' and he soon realized how stupid people could be.

She snickered, she could see right through him like an open book, now she knows why Konoha and Rikkai were rivals, none of both would ever want to be second best notch, its number one or nothing at all, she could read it in his eyes, she tugged her cap so she had a good view of him and smirked back.

"Buchou, has anybody every told you…"She started as he tilted his head at his sides with an amused looked plastered on his gorgeous façade.

"that you look like a male prostitute." She said, as she smiled as if she was mocking him.

She was signing her death contract, right about now, and Sasuke will be very much pleasant playing the Shinigami part of the reaping, he'd do it with flying colors.

Thunder roared,jaws drop,pants wrecked,gays roll,mountains crumble,and silence over ruled the whole court only cricket sounds could be heard as the pink thongs and banners were taken away why a whilst of the breeze that-out of god forsaken nowhere- crossed the court.

It was then that the legend of the male prostitute started, the ancient of all ancient of prostitutes was reincarnated in the gorgeous persona of Uchiha Sasuke, care to have a free trial? Please fill up the form, write your name, address,gender,financial status drop it to the nearest drop boxes near you, the trash can.

---

"Very well done… I'll make the tennis club drink this too..."a male voice broke as he spoke with his companion.

"Bokchoi remix complete." A small monotonous voice was heard inside the dark chemistry laboratory, as something devious green flashed.

"Victory is ours"The both said in unison.

As the passerby student could hear sinister laughters from the hallway as the chemistry laboratory was surrounded with fearsome aura that no any other student would want to step foot in the same hallway for they knew…they might have the free taste of her latest concoction.

--

TBC

Ohhhhh yaaah, finally done, sorry, I was kinda waiting for the 40th reviewer but I guess I can't wait anymore since I have to catch up with my make-up classes, storm has been hitting this place for a week now so classes were suspended, and midterms coming up, so here's my advanced im-sorry-for-not-updating-soon chapter.

Clenalyn this is for you.

thanks for reminding bout the japanese terms here it is.

So desu ka... (is that so.)

anata wa o teian shimasu ka? (so what do you suggest)


	5. Seven minutes in heaven

Disclaimer: do not own Naruto.do not sue me….darnnn can I stop this non sense?!!! Its breaking my heart already!! –sobs-

S.R: -wore glasses and mustache- im currently working on my Physiology review and Psychology advanced reading, and I found out the Sasuke-kun is sick, because he's really conceited and uberhandsome, the dream-guy sickness. Lolx!!! Btw!! You guys did a great job reviewing!! Love you much!!! Hope you like this next chappie!!

**Chapter three**: _Seven minutes in heaven_

"God!" She yelled, a look of annoyance lamented to her face, as she took stray blonde locks from her face and pouted as she looked at the girls in disbelief, her azure eyes widened in disbelief, as her mouth hang open

"This is so stupid."

"You can say that again." Ino muttered, as she looked back as to where that statement came from, to find a petite brunette with short bob hair cut, wearing a pair of red jazz pants and a loose shirt, as Azure met Hazel, then there was a smirk that played on the blonde's lips and a devious glint that shows in her eyes.

**XOXO**

The clear sound of the ball hitting the ground was the only noise that could be heard through out the courtside, a mob of audiences solidified at the bleachers, and the 'Magical' banner made an awesome comeback with bigger and bolder letters, Neji stood beside the bench with Kakashi, as a glare of disbelief plagued him, throughout their basketball career, Neji and Sasuke had been rallying over the 'Best' title and never in those years had Neji seen his rival cutting through a never ending humiliation by facing off with a girl, although he admit, this is quite some entertainment, but its pointless at every angle he could see, an annoyed look played on his features when he heard Kakashi chuckled as he watched, Neji noticed this and glared at him.

"Neji-kun…try not to admire me." The silver haired man muttered without tearing his gaze away from the match.

"Gay." Neji smirked as he scoffed and walked away.

(THIS IS NONE YAOI)

**XOXO**

Sasuke held the ball as he passed it grubbily with force at the petite girl who caught it easily with and open hand, she dribbled it as she walked slightly forward watching as to how the Uchiha was stepping his way to her prying her every step towards the court, she nudged slightly from his every accurate step, she knew he can read her moves like an open book.

'This is going to get really ugly.'she thought as she found him leering at her, as a battle of glares was about to start someone mistakenly blew the whistle for an time-out.

"I would love to watch this, seriously, but we don't have that right tick-tock you know."Kakashi started as he darted his gaze at his wrist watch and back at the two opening his palms.

"Ten minutes.and a Point, is all I can give you."Kakashi said as he sat back down.

"A point would be eight minutes."Sakura muttered judging by Sasuke's aura, she knew a point would hardly be luck, unless she can catch him with his pants down which is why she knew it would be six.

"Seven."He declared"Deal." She finished.

She started dribbling and fasten her pace, and started to make her way below the court, when she felt him disappear in front of her and appeared beside her accurately taking the ball out of her hand preparing for offense as he dribbled the ball around his limbs slightly bend, she snickered at this, and reversed her cap for a better view, as if kicking a dust she followed his lead at the opposite side of the court and stopped in front of him, she met his face with pure placidness that led her to a new plan, taking him head on wouldn't be so amusing, he's merely watching her moves, his eyes were so fixed on her foot work.

And this game is not a test but a mere reality check that the fact that she couldn't beat him truly exist, she chuckled slightly, oh how she loved his face when she annoyed him, it was priceless, what could've been more if she beat him, sure she knew he would let her have this one, but she won't, she always wanted to play his game.

Sasuke could vaguely admit it, but this girl is a player nonetheless, though he knew that she's hardly pacing up, its as if automatic her foot knows where and when to step in the opportune moment, sure she was small, but with that speed, it makes it up, she said she played all positions, he doubted it, having such height limits your jump, and that seems so, she couldn't play the rebound.

He stepped back hastily finding his cue spot outside the three-point court, he subconsciously aimed for the ring, and watched what she will do next, only to find her standing below the ring as if daring him ton shoot it, he smirked at this and threw the ball accurately only to find her in front of him as she jumped as high as she can and slightly holding the ball back avoiding it to reach anywhere near the goal.

'Good, but not good enough' He noted as he stepped back slightly gathered his speed and appeared behind the Sakura and took the ball from her hands in midair.

**XOXO**

"What?" the brunette muttered as she raised an eye brow at the blonde disbelievingly, as she unconsciously stepped back, it must seem so weird to feel this kind of doom with that blonde's smile, is this what lip gloss can do? And now she could swear she'll never be using that demented stuff ever!

"You're applying for my club?"Ino asked dubiously as she took another step forward the petite girl, she could see the grim inside her impassive façade, well, you couldn't help Ino for being suicidal right now, she just broke a nail.

"What of it?" The brunette asked as she pocketed her hands and took a step back again.

"You see…I have this um, quota-yes! Quota!"Ino snapped as she admired herself at her plan.

"And?" she rolled her hazel orbs in annoyance, this is getting nowhere she thought.

"You see,I would really love to watch the basketball try-outs-but I guess, that would take some years before this screening is over, so I guess-."

"Get over it."

"You up for it?"

"Deal." And somehow she could tell, she made a big mistake messing with the blonde.

"Cool,what's your name?"the blonde shrugged, and mustered a chagrin.

"Shiori Yoruki."the brunette announced as she planted her palms on her hips as she slumped her back at the cliché scenario, the-geek-meets-cool-girl drama going on.

"Okay! Shiori! Welcome to the Cheering club,"Ino announced with a fake smile on her face as she lightly clapped her hands and scooted behind the brunette slyly and massaged her shoulders lightly.

"Wow.amazing."Shiori couldn't help but tilt her head lazily, her voice showed unmasked sarcasm as she glared at the blonde who just forced smiled, a Im-better-than-you-so-live-with-it smile, as she patted Shiori's shoulder lightly and hopped her way to the door, as she suddenly stopped, and looked back.

"First assignment: Screening."The blonde announced as she pointed to some particular faces at the applicants with a smirk on her pretty face, then back at Shiori's disbelieving expression.

"And! Do.not.cut.me.off.when.im.talking. got it?! Good! Tata!!"with that the blonde cheerleader made her infamous escape from the greatest war of her life, an escape that could fill a spot in 'The most Creative ways to make Glamorous escapes' by some random chick with less than 79 intelligence quotient.

'Damn all blondes.' She inwardly cursed, as she gripped the insides of her pocket and sighed, she just made the biggest mistake of her life, she knew it, having a flick for a cheerleader isn't the best idea she had in mind, it's actually the last-no, it didn't even touched her imaginations one bit.

Six Minutes later

**XOXO**

"So…are you ready to wreck you're bottomless pocket for a treat?Naruto?"Kiba hissed devilishly as he inwardly sighed and rested both of his arms behind his head and started whistling.

"Look closely, idiot."Naruto muttered as he pointed at the two on the courtside.

Sakura grinned at this, and gathered her speed together as she let out a big sigh and looked directly at Sasuke's capturing gaze which was fixed on hers, something in the pit of her stomach churned under him, as she slightly diverted her attention at the sound of the ball drifting on the wooden floor.

She watched carefully how he dribbles the ball, searching for the perfect timing she had been waiting for, she looked at his eyes again, ears fixed at the sound of the ball, as she followed its rhythm, slightly she stepped at his left, searching for an opening-

'Got it!' and with that she swiftly gathered all her speed and within milliseconds, she took the ball midair from his dribbling.

He was impressed, he admits, having her take the ball from him head on wasn't something easily done, he knows that, and her speed was nothing less of her cockiness, he'd give her that, and he noticed something that really ticked him off, he knew she was right handed, but she's using her left, Sasuke checked his patience intact, she should thank her lucky stars they only have seven minutes, and if not, girl or not, she'll be sweating until she can't sweat no more, he swore.

She accurately fixated her gaze at the ring outside the three-point court, she smirked at herself, as she threw the ball with speed unfathomable by vision, she had to at least maximize her speed, he was fast, and she had to admit it, but she hates how he distracts her, subconsciously or consciously, she hates it, and she could only detest how he can read her like an open book.

'Seven minute salvation for you prostitute.' She told him mentally, but then suddenly her smiled turned into-

"Oh, shit."

He was standing below the ring with his impassive façade plastered on his face as he suddenly smirked at her,and watched the ball limiting its distance from a point, he jumped as high as he can, she could only watch how he trashes off her remarkable three-point accuracy as he jabbed his arms lightly cathing the ball in his palm and landed flat on the ground, onyx met emerald.

She swore she heard her alter ego loose her patience and slain the pretty poker face of the Uchiha, and she can't blame her, she had never been this-this-

'Trashed'

Never in her basketball career have she felt so inferior, even for a male, he just crushed her mountains of confidence into boulders down to dust, her eyes sharpened.

He couldn't help but stare back at her, sure the crowd were silenced with their 'performance', he admits it, they were both holding back on each other, trying to figure out each others move to end up head-on shooting, never had he resorted to that plan before, he couldn't find her weakness, and he was sure he didn't find his, she was quite a talent, he was sure, he tightly gripped the ball, and frowned, as he heard Kakashi blew his whistle.

Sakura lowered her head slightly and adjusted her cap to her vision, and turned her back at the silver haired man.

"Shika!! Where are-."Ino's jaw dropped as she saw a familiar figure stand her ground in the middle of the court, not ten feet away a spiky haired genius found a safe place away from the blonde.

"Hey…that's pinkie…"Ino muttered to herself as she looked up at the ceiling trying to remember the pink haired shit's name, she dug and dug deep into her mind, she knew it was there somewhere-

"Sakura-san?"

"Ah!"the blonde yelped, as she looked down at the brunette who appeared out of nowhere giving her a good whack to reality. 'Ino do not think too hard. it's suicide.'

"You…"Shiori started as she glared at the blonde.

"You! Stop doing that! You'll give me heart attack-Oh!My.God!! I broke another nail! This is a bad omen!" she held her dear dainty hand in front of her staring at her fuchsia colored fingernails.

"Oh!yes it is, coz I'll be killing you right about..umm…now."Shiori muttered dubiously as she took a step closer to the blonde who was still preoccupied with her broken nail.

"Oh! Hey! I remember! She's Haruno!Oi!!"Ino popped as she threw her index finger in her chin and jumped at her cleverness f remembering which is really dumb, as she turned her back not seeming to notice Shiori's rage as the blonde fixated on the rosette haired player.

Shiori averted her gaze at the court, and smirked.

'Seems like you just found a match, eh?Sakura-san…'

At the Tennis club.

"Ahhh!! Run for your lives! I swear just a drop would absolutely kill me!! Ahh!!" red haired acrobatic slash hyper active tennis player ran as if tomorrow will never come, or as if, being chased by some lion with dead angry stomach, spare a nasty glob of green in a bottle, they had been running laps for salvation.

Thud.

"O'chibi!!!!Nooo!!!"the cat-boy screamed, dramatically trying to reach for the Tennis' prince's hand, but a deadly glimpse of the glob told him to stay out and keep running.

"I-Itai…" The prince looked up from the ground up to the-

'Sweet jesus.'

Green glob boiled nastily, as the bottle magically poured itself into his mouth not giving him the chance to speak another huff.

Ryoma Echizen, tennis prince, three time Wimbledon champion, with amazingly active hormones and estrogen, surprisingly big ego bigger than his head, and is unbelievingly dense as it is…

Died.

TZUZUKU

A.N: how is it?? Arrrghhh!! My mind is soo damn rusty I need more doughnuts and reviews!!please!! tell me how is it going, i desperately need it, oh. i have another punchline on the next chappie.wait for it.


	6. Christmas Special: Holiday Ceasefire

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does, and Prince of Tennis too…Takeshi Konomi does.

Author's notes: I still don't have my laptop back (so much for tough books huh?) I decided to make up a new Christmas Special for everyone, because my laptop would probably stay over the shop for quite some while before they get it done, (thanks a lot for Christmas Holidays) and this CHAPTER IS MERELY A FILLER EPISODE FOR EVERYONE. Okay? I kinda thought that everyone might loose interest if this update might end up for next year.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!**

**(SasuSaku centric.)**

_Holiday Ceasefire_

The scent of roasted nuts filled her nostrils as she hugged herself closer, the road was buried with a good ankle level snow, knitted tri-colored bonnet covered her candy colored hair as gentle white droplets of snow attach themselves lightly at the edges of her hair while she pave her way to a 24-hour grocery store.

It's nothing too unusual to be out alone every Christmas eve, it's been good six years had she spent Holidays like this on her own, having some small meal at the table and a lit fireplace to keep herself warm for the night, it is her typical Christmas Eve.

"Merry Christmas!" the lady in front of a coffee shop spoke, with a light but honest smile at Sakura, which caught her by surprise.

Her jade orbs looked slightly pale against the whiteness of the snow, it's been a while since someone had looked at her like that.

"Perhaps, you should learn some manners." A voice broke out, and as if automatically, Sakura couldn't help but roll her eyes in annoyance, she knew perfectly who owns that cocky yet sexy voice.

"You…" hissing she slightly tilting her head slightly to meet his scrutinizing gaze.

"Me…" He smiled sarcastically, as he pushed the glass door open, welcoming the scent of deliciously brewed coffee beans mixed with toffee nuts and mocha.

She slightly shrugged, and stepped in, Holiday…and she despised the thought that she had to give in to a truce, oh!why does Christmas has it? She doesn't know, but tradition has it too, oh god could she vaguely remember how he thrashed her not so long ago.

His passive façade plastered over an emotionless reaction, attention glued at the snowy ambience from the outside.

"You're staring." With that she raised an eyebrow without retracting her gaze as Emerald met Onyx.

"So?"

"It's not nice to stare."He declared, with a teasingly attractive smile on his face, strangers and females from the opposite table couldn't help but stare and ogle.

"Maybe so,seems to me…you like it when I stare at you."

She declared slightly with a hiss.

"Maybe." He slightly nodded.

"You're hopeless."

"Big words."

"Toffee nut Latte for Sasuke, Hot Praline Mocha for Sakura." The bar girl declared the call-out as the two took it from the counter and went out of the coffee shop.

It's been a cruel suicidal silence that over ruled the air, it's been strange though, they have met for quite merely two days, and the tension always builds up whenever they set eyes on the other, it is rather truly amazing how the silence now isn't accompanied by such killer tension, they wouldn't admit it out loud but this walk was like walking beside a friend, comfortable yet silent.

Somehow, his Christmas ever had grown to be quite sickening from the past few years, His brother only sent him gifts from Paris, his parents had long passed away since he was a kid, leaving only him and his older brother Itachi to spend Christmas together, but it wasn't very long before he started to spend Christmas and any kind of Holidays alone, with his very long dining table luckily, sometimes Naruto would drop by to wreak havoc in his house, or Shikamaru trying to force him out into a Shogi board match, and Neji on a one-on-one match.

His scarf barely hides the inferior of his chin, and the redness of his cheeks, thanks a lot for the chilly air, with only the hot beverage in his hand to keep him warm, he observed his 'companion'.

Could she be spending Holidays as he does? It's been only now had questions flooded him about her personality, of all girls had he met, she is a really strange one, he knows that she likes him, sure, she does not deny it, nor, does she care if he knows it, and thankfully, she does not show it, its like merely an admiration of a picture, plain admiration that you just want to clap your hands, that's it, nothing more, nothing less.

"Aren't you going home yet?" She broke out as she slightly stopped and looked up at him.

"No, are you?"

"No."

And there it was again, as they continued walking, silence was yet again deafening until they arrived at the Plaza, a good view at some court was enough for no words to be spoken, as the two hit the snowy fence.

Sasuke picked the red utterly cold ball from the floor, tilting his head, he smirked at her again, and she just raised an eye brow in return.

"What's up." She hollered as she slightly pouted with a glare.

"You're a mere 5'5 midget."he declared.

"And you're 5'9, four inches don't make any difference."She answered back, as she fixed her bonnet in place, adjusting her light blue furry coat giving more comfort with her arms.

"Really."The male couldn't help but smirk broadly at her antics, just a short while…and he can put words up in her mouth.

He passed the ball enough for her to catch it with ease, and out of nowhere, her black ever so trusty hat came out from her hand, pocketing her bonnet away replaced by her hat, she smirked back at him as she kept on dribbling the ball in her palm.

"Beat me here, you've got yourself a kiss."

"Anything more worth winning for?" with that, she smirked back at his poker face as their game began.

**XOXO**

"Why're you out here anyways?"She asked, adjusting her hat from her view.

"I should be asking you the same thing." He answered in as-a-matter-of-fact-tone.

It's been a while since they both scored on their small one on one match, before they called it a tie since the ice on the floor wasn't helping even slightly, and Sasuke couldn't disagree, settling comfortably on a nearby bench having themselves a warm cup of canned beverage.

"It's my usual stuff."he spoke again and took a sip.

"Well I got lost in the road of life." She answered in return.

"Right, and Im a dragon, I breathe fire."Sasuke sarcastically answered as he fixed his scarf around his neck.

"Good, coz I really like melted marshmallows." She answered with a slight smile.

"It's getting cold, I'll walk you home."He stated more likely than asking, he hated to admit it, but this girl is some entertainment, and he was sure…they'll be stepping on the same toes sooner or later.

She looked up at him slightly surprised.

"What?"

"Never thought you had it in you." She said with her eyes fakingly wide, adding up a snicker and sarcasm.

"Whatever."

**XOXO**

"You don't really have to, besides your family might be waiting for you…its Christmas Eve anyways."Sakura stated, and for once, had Sasuke heard her spoke so seriously.

"I just paid them a visit last November."He answered factually, Sakura was amazed how his voice had no trace of remorse of sadness, it was like…a usual daily topic he was used to talk about, maybe…he was different from the others after all, well…maybe just slightly different.

"Sorry."

"Hn." He just merely nodded.

A couple of minutes passed, when they arrived, he slightly smirked at the sight, it was as if her house had been isolated from the Holiday, its painstakingly simple, just a small banner on the door, and a good three feet length mainstay of Christmas light hung over the window, the lights were closed, and it was utterly…lonely.

"You might want to come in."She suggested, as she sat down on the floor removing her boots, when she saw Sasuke follow her inside.

Her place wasn't all that bad, he could say, good enough for an average family, two storey house, well furnished, and somehow, no traces of her hair color, but that of orange and blue, her cushions were good for doubles, and he couldn't help but notice her tiger printed carpet in front of the fireplace, he had one of those too…and if there's one more thing her noticed, there were no photographs in sight.

So maybe they have a few things in common, just a little few, it's somehow good to know that there's someone who could understand even slight of his feelings, although he couldn't careless if someone would but it is rather spectacular to find out someone barely a stranger to him to be superficially attached to him, specially Sakura.

"Im not really much of a cook."She suddenly spoke as she reappeared on the table holding a few meals in her hand, her hat discarded, and is now in her alter ego, with her apron.

"Hn, I don't mind."He answered as he removed his navy blue coat scarf hanging beside the cold fireplace.

"Good." She faintly said as she proceeded to the kitchen once more.

The chilliness of the Holiday breeze crept inside the house, he could watch the glass window smoke out of the snow, he grabbed a few woods from the other side of the fireplace and began lighting it as he settles himself on the floor, warming himself up.

He wanted to ask her a few little things…but somehow, he just can't maybe it's an unspoken limitation, or maybe he just had a little clue as to what her life totally is…it is rather obvious that she lives here alone, and that she had a few midlife crisis herself, but she doesn't seem to bother thinking about it, so maybe it wasn't all that bad after all.

His little trance caught him off guard that he didn't notice her sitting behind him at the cushion, watching the clock tick off, thoughts drift in her head as she took a few stolen glances at Sasuke and the fire.

"Way to go little Dragon, you just lit fire."

He knew she was staring at him again, and for now…he won't mind, he owe him one anyway, perhaps, for a change he wasn't spending Christmas alone.

"Whatever."

'You're not half bad after all…'

And who knew that they were both thinking the same thing.

END…(of Christmas special of course..)

So??i know..no mushy moments? Of course…im still trying to keep track of their recent connections so maybe on Valentines special…there are more mushy stuff…haha!! Take it all guys!! Leave a damn review.


	7. Euthanasia

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto and Prince of Tennis, Masashi Kishimoto and Takeshi Konomi does, no if you'll excuse me I still have business to attend to.

E.S: I know you guys want to strangle me, hang me up-side-down, slash me in some gruesome way, feed me to the lions, rip my spines out add up my eye balls and my heart to the package, then roll me to some blades and wrap me up as a Christmas gift for my parents, whatever sadistic cracklesome you're thinking, but please do understand that I am really depressed lately… -sigh- oh well!! Here's the next chapter for ya!

_**Chapter Six: Euthanasia**_

Sometimes memories of embarrassment isn't as amusing than they seem to be, spare her, she could laugh her heart out watching that sucker drown in his own blood and rip him down there keep and frame it and up keep it as a trophy, the wound was still fresh in her brain tissue, ann emotional trauma that can cause severe bloodsheds and violent screams and it seems like fast healing is needed for her, pour some lemony citrus over her wounded pride is like signing up your death contract.

**'Welcome to Jigoku Tsuushin, where we deliver vengeance on your behalf, fast, on time, satisfaction guaranteed, if delivered late, consider it free!**'

Sakura could hear carnival songs playing as the websites background music, she typed a few characters, then deleted them as well, turning off the laptop she lay her back on her mattress and sighed, she won't sell her soul just because of some good-looking hot and sexy Uchiha, na-uh, not in a million years.

'Good-looking…hell my ass.' She thought bitterly as she tied her hair slightly to her left shoulder and decided to call it a day.

Who would recognize her anyway? After all, she's just a new student, with low profile and eye-catching pink hair, unrecognizable? Right, well,basketball isn't the only club at school after all right? She could play baseball,volleyball and even soccer.

'Volleyball sounds good.' And with that she called it a day.

**XOXOXO**

A.N the following scenario's will be held in a chatroom.

Logged in, RamenSavior Status: I am alone in the midst of chaos,Only Ramen can save the day!

Ding!

**WhiteRemix101:** Konbanwa…

**RamenSavior:** Oh!! Its you! My ever so trusty cybernetic friend! Lols xD

**WhiteRemix101:** riiiiighhhhht….. :S

**RamenSavior: **Do you think m hot?

**WhiteRemix101:** EXXXCCUUUUSEEE me?

**RamenSavior101:** Naaahhh I know you're too old for me, like are sooo boring…you know like menopause??!! xP

**WhiteRemix101:** I presume your I.Q is nonetheless about 20 or less, you screwed jerk, hello, im 17! Too far from menopausal age!!

**RamenSavior: **oh yeah!!! If you're so bright! What's a menopause?!!

**WhiteRemix101:** you don't know what it is… don't you?

**RamenSavior:** Of course I know!!

**WhiteRemix101:** Really? Then tell me…

**RamenSavior:** aha! You're the one who doesn't know! You're tricking me!

**WhiteRemix101**AM NOT!!!

**RamenSavior:** oh yeah!! If you really do KNOW what it is, then go ahead!

**WhiteRemix101:** You're the one who's tricking me! My I.Q is 206.75!! of course I know it! Idiot!

**RamenSavior**Liar! You don't even know what I.Q means I bet!!

**WhiteRemix101**: I bet you're the one!

**RamenSavior**: Of course I do!

**WhiteRemix101**: OFCOURSE!!! you don't!

**RamenSavior:** Do too!! Its Intelligence Question!take that Einstein! xP LMAO

**WhiteRemix101:** it's Intelligence Quotient. S.T.U.P.I.D

**RamenSavior:** I know that...you fell for my trap! Haha! Where's your I.Q now Old Maid?

**WhiteRemix101:** I am not an old maid, I'll bet my entire household that if you see me in person I swear you'll beg for my hand.

**RamenSavior:** Oh yeah? Prove it!

**WhiteRemix101:** Nah…I'd rather commit suicide than see you.

_**Server:**_ _WhiteRemix101 _logged off due to emotional traumas and armada of cockroach attacks.

Her pearly white orbs stuck on the ceiling and smiled lightly as she blushed.

"He's so sweet." She muttered as her gaze fixed on the ceiling, with hints of pink on her cheek, somehow, its been from the last two weeks since she met this guy at school's cyber lounge, and it's since then their twisted bonding started, and Hinata couldn't help but chuckle, somehow, this guy is so stupid she could tell, on the contrary, he was her main subject for her experiments, and she couldn't hardly wait to meet this Ramen fanatic, she'll teach him what healthy food really means.

**XOXOXOXO**

On the next oh-so-fateful morning, Sakura had polished her agenda, three major steps, one: Find a club Two: Join a club Three: Rest, why does sports matter to this frustrated pink haired nuisance, simply because she had anger management problems, confident to the extent of arrogance as she may seem, its to be expected she's slightly violent, in some ways or another, the sense of kicking, smashing or hitting something eases slight steam, and she really needs it, when she means 'Need', she meant it, its some serious problem.

"Well if it isn't Haruno Sakura…my eternal rival, you're in the wrong club sweet cheeks." Karin spoke, nose high up in the air, as she stood at the opposite side of the net facing Sakura, the Tosser of the team.

"Rival…since when."muttered that, she tugged her cap closer to her view as she smugly answered indifferently, her looks slightly quizzical and a bit…intimidating?

"Sakura-chan, you shouldn't have said that, she's the head of the Volleyball team." Ten-Ten muttered as she bent her knees preparing for the game.

"You're such a disgrace to the female species, fugly tomboy."Ino spoke from the behind Sakura with a smirk on her face as she dribbled the striped Volley Ball into her palms.

"I don't cry for a nail Yamanaka, watch you're mouth, the ball fits it good I might feed you one." Karin spoke back as she yanked her team mate to position on court.

"So much for rivals…"Ten-Ten spoke again as she sweat dropped slightly at Ino's antics, Ino doesn't have much rivals since nobody could match her beauty (conceitedness as Sakura and Ten-Ten might say), only enemies, and a little number of friends, some say she's got big hair because she knows everything about everybody, and some says she's got pretty face because of plastic surgery, although she's the men's top most eye candy, She's the Girl's top most target in bingo book, as Ino says 'It's really hard being me, you know…popular and pretty.', here is a great example of a person swelling with over confidence, Ten-Ten had always told her, she won't be surprised if Ino would get herself killed because of her foul mouth.

'So much for joining the Volleyball Club.' Sakura thought bitterly, as she bent her knees, her eyes focused on the opposite court, while waiting for the whistle to serve.

**XOXOXOXOX**

"So how're the boys doin?"rhythmic thumps were heard hitting the table in patterns, blonder hair sprawled into Kakashi's vision.

"They got Three girls for the team."Kakashi declared with an obvious doubt and fear, who knows what could Tsunade do? Girl or no girl, she sure punches twice like men do.

"oh…"

He relaxed slightly when-

"Didn't I told you to build a TEAM?! Does THREE make a team to you?!!pea brains! Tell.your.team.this: If they don't have a team to show me within a week, Champions or Not, I'll make sure of this:Your team will be history.got it."

**XOXOXOXOX**

"She said that!!!???she doesn't mean that right? Kakashi-sensei?!! Right?right?ne??"Naruto wiggled beneath his sensei slash coach, his eye brimming with rivers of tears and goo-goo eyes.

"Im afraid she does."Kakashi declared receiving grunts in response.

"We can just hire anybody."Kiba snickered as he flipped his coat over the chair and took his post on the bench.

"That would be conspicuous, she might be a drunken and a legendary sucker, but she's not the Principal for nothing."Shikamaru noted as he sighed.

"Any ideas?"Kiba asked as he planted his palm on his chin.

"You know… That Haruno could help a digit you know?"Neji proposed, watching carefully what the Uchiha's reaction be.

Sasuke could consider that, but isn't that way out of bounds? She lost to him.

'She's a girl.'

Yeah, its natural, but she's an excellent player, but what about his pride? Reputation? Cherries on top? Cookies?

Something in his stomach churned when he dropped his gaze at the floor, the court, what's the use of his glory if he won't even play with it? Well, maybe he'll just have to swallow it for now.

"Fine."He finished with slight pain in his voice as he turned his back and left the team, heading out to where that menace was.

'I am doing this for basketball.'

He thought repeatedly trying to convince and calm himself from hysterical annoyance.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"Take a plunge of my serve!!Yamanaka!!"Karin shouted as she hit it with an amazing amount of strength and speed, it slightly even made a whizzing sound as it travels.-towards Sakura's face.

Sakura was almost caught with her pants down, she just scorned Ino's name when she originally targeted Sakura, good tactic, what a ploy, she could give her that, not her face, hit her anywhere just not the face, and just for that attempt, she'll give her a very satisfying consolation prize.

'I really don't like you.' She thought bitterly as she stepped back signaling Ino to get ready, they both grinned, Ten-Ten knew their plan so she went at Sakura's side for the Set.

"Oi! Ino,"She called

"You got it!" She grinned and winked.

Sakura stopped the ball by blocking her arms in front of her making it bounce towards Ten-Ten, who just smiled at Ino and passed the ball towards her with a Toss.

"Pretty-Super-Mega-Gorgeous-Ino-Spike!!"Ino screamed as she jumped in the air and hit the ball with her palms with extra strength as it hits Karin's left side.

"Pretty…Super…mega…what the hell?"Ten-Ten muttered questioningly at Ino who just snickered in response as she brushed herself off.

"Can't you think of something more…ehh…humble?"Sakura asked as she raised an eyebrow at the blonde who's currently swelling with over-confidence.

"Oh!But that was an under statement!"She grinned like it was nothing too typical for her.

A loud and big sigh was heard from the pink haired girl, sometimes, it nice to have such self-confidence so there's no such thing as inferiority complex, and people with midlife crises and stuff, but that's what Sakura thought at first, Ino did a very good job changing her mind, it's then Sakura appreciated people with inferiority complex and suicidal maniacs.

"Riiiiigggghhhht-Ah!!!" Ten-Ten screamed as she saw a Baseball come whizzing it's way towards her face.

**XOXOXOXOX**

He could see her from a good ten feet while walking, she was playing volleyball with that Ino and Ten-Ten, he stopped when he felt a slight wind pass his shoulders and hear a scream from the players.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The brunette girl waited for something to hit her face hard as she shut her eyes closed, her frozen feet, flat on the ground, as she heard a slight grunt.

"Sakura-chan!"Ino blurted out, as brunette opened her hazel eyes, stray of her pink hair obscured her vision, her arms stretched blocking her face, her other arm supporting her wrist with the Baseball in her hand.

"Teme yarou!"She yelled, anger streamed out of her veins as she took a step back and threw the ball with full power back to where it belongs.

"Sakura-chan!Daijobu?!!"Ten-Ten hurriedly asked as she noticed Sakura holding her shaking left wrist, she could hear her groan.

"Aren't you going to thank me."Sakura muttered sarcastically at Ten-Ten.

"Your wrist it's broken!"Ino rushed at Sakura who stood silently as she watched her wrist slightly shake from the shocking force that hit abruptly, she couldn't feel her wrist, only a sting of pain while she's trying to move it.

"A-Arigato!!"Ten-Ten sweat dropped slightly, after all, she owe her a lot, if it wasn't for Sakura catching the ball, it was sure to hit Ten-Ten's head, and God knows human skull isn't meant for Baseball.

"We're not done yet, Yamanaka."Karin interrupted as she left the court.

"Bitch."The blonde hissed.

"Haruno."He called, as his onyx gaze startled the team as squealing plagued the Volleyball court, Uchiha Sasuke has stepped into their grounds!

Sakura watched him approach, a brow was raised at this, abruptly pocketing her injured hand she winced slightly, trying to hide it from his prying eyes, she couldn't afford to look such a helpless duckling within his radius, it's as if she could hear him laugh at her, step on her pride with his glory, and for once Sakura realized, she possessed such a manly and territorial ego.

Sasuke could feel the heat slowly tense up the place, he could vaguely match her gaze, which is nowhere near welcoming, and those were one of the things he'd had enough for one lifetime, a digit in addition isn't needed, more likely rejection is appreciated, the stench smell of strong perfumes crowded his nostrils and he couldn't help but crinkle.

"What do you want."She asked more like stated.

He was about to step on his pride in front of THIS public? No way! Heck no!A girls mouth do wonders! When news reached their ears, three seconds later the whole campus knows about it, and it's not really a part of his suicidal attempt to take this girl join back to the basketball team.

"Let's talk."He answered flatly as he pointed looked straight to her emerald irises stating his persistence of not giving her a chance to refuse.

"Im listening."She said, as she kept her ground telling him that she's not going anywhere,She was pushing his buttons, she knows it, and definitely this isn't by accident.

"Can't that wait? She needs to go to the clini-." Not giving the blonde a chance to finish her statement Sakura stood up, and groaned, he smirked, Ino just doesn't know when to shut up, and Sakura started to disdain her slightly.

"Fine."

**XOXOXOXOX**

It wasn't far from the courtyard, but then again, not much students stays or passes by the old backyard, so basically, it's secluded and ideal for his proposition.

"What is it?"She spoke again, her patience was growing thinner with each passing seconds, its just having him around her is too…annoying and at the same time, dare she say it-overwhelming.

He watched her out of the corner of his obsidian orbs, her left hand was still shaking from the pressure, he turned his back from her as he met her face to face,abruptly, he took her left wrist without giving her any chance to protest as he slightly looked at it, he pressed his thumb to over the anterior part of her wrist, he then looked at her.

"You're lucky it's not broken."He stated, and with that she yanked her hand away from him.

"I know, is that all what you wanted to tell me?" She asked again, and this time she avoided his gaze.

"The team wants to recruit you for the club."He said sternly.

Silence

Silence

"Can we go out on a date?"She asked as she looked at him.

"No." flatly, as if it's nothing too typical, of course, he does this as often like 24/7.

"There's your answer." And with that, she left the premises.

TZUZUKU……..

So what do you say??hmmm.

Jigoku Tsuushin? Is the "Hotline to hell" from Jigoku Shoujo, Ai Enma,Wanyudo,Ren , Sonne Onna, and Kikuru, were to delver your vengeance on your behalf by pulling a red string from a voo-doo doll's neck, it's an anime show/manga.(for those who doesn't know, you can search on Google, very nice show.)and I disclaim it too…but I do own a straw voodoo doll though!! ;P

Leave a review.

Btw, sorry if im too lame for humour...i know im hopeless.. -sigh-


	8. What doesnt kill you

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

A.N: I'd be updating most of my fics this month, so I'd be kinda busy, and geezzz, thanks for the muchLY!! Appriciated reviews, since you guys did your job with reviewing!! Cheers! Cos here's the next chapter.

_**Chapter Eight: **__**What doesn't kill **__**you**_

_Sweet baby this is where the game ends now_

_-We Ride_

So there it goes again, the same old music playing in her head, with every step she takes, her stomach churns, so this is how it feels to walk in a new school, although had built a slight reputation with the famous people at school-specially Ino, and being the 'first' member of the cheering squad-there is obviously a reason for her to feel…

"Annoyed" she finished and kicked the invisible dirt on the side walk.

Shiori Yoruki, another troubled spirit lurking in Konoha Gakuen,and is sweating hard thanks to the verging heat, everything turned into hazy scene, but there was something that stood out of the lucidity, she couldn't smile even more, that candy colored hair heading out of the school gate, with bandage wrapped in her left hand and her trade-mark black hat protrudes from on her head as she looked back lazily.

"Sakura-san!" Shiori called, running towards the girl about six feet away.

Sakura looked down at the girl barely catching her breath as she smiled and looked up at her.

"Hn, have I seen you before?"Sakura asked lightly scratching her cheek in confusion, she could see the girl slightly scoff in her peripheral vision.

'Nothing's changed.'

"Shiori Yoruki, Im your tream manager back at Rikkaidai."Shiori stated as they both walked slowly out of the school.

"SO that's why you look familiar." Sakura muttered as she stuck out a finger pointing at no one in particular.

A mused smile crept up to Shiori's lips, they see each other almost like everyday back in Rikkai, an ordinary person given an average mind power could even remember that, but here she is, forsaken of good memory, it's even a wonder she makes it to top the notch list.

**XOXO**

"That's the last straw! If you have puberty problems! DO.NOT.TAKE.IT.OUT.ON.ME!!!"

Naruto's voice echoed through out the whole gymnasium, the poor player had received good bumps here and there with some flying big red balls from none other than their enraged captain, saying that it was training for passing and dribbling, it turned out as a torment-the-blonde exercise.

Sure Naruto's a four star basketball player, a very good rebounder with a very keen body and eye coordination in shooting, he's no doubt a regular first-five line-up player, but nothing and it means nothing who can stop a furious Captain from tormenting him, not when Uchiha Sasuke's the Captain.

A ball came towards his face, and caught it with ease, given the completely bad mood, every ball Naruto receives gets thrown into somewhere near Kakashi, always near Kakashi or sometimes directly at Kakashi, who just simply dodges.

"So, Did she accept the 'invitation?"Neji shouted, while both of his palms were planted on the floor, hair tied up in a tight and high pony tail while doing some push-ups.

Grunt.

And if Kiba had a good auditory system functioning, hecould've sworn he heard Sasuke curse three times before grunting.

The raven haired Captain grabbed another ball, and this time, with full force threw it directly at Naruto's face.

"Damn it!!!!!NEJI!!!Kuso!!!"Naruto screamed as he ducked to dodge the ball.

"So da ne…"the pearly eyed prodigy muttered as he stood up and smirked, so that's the cause of Sasuke's anger management!

**XOXO**

Shiori recognized the path they were taking with slight bewilderment, she shrugged and looked beside the taller girl, walking with hands behind her head.

"Rikkaidai?"Shiori asked as the school came into glorious view, standing with all its pride within that big lot and very well maintained lawn.

Memories came rushing back to her, that tragic and awful incident that marred in her forebrain, the full destruction of the female basketball team, she shuddered at the images that flashed in her mind, is Sakura's memory that bad she forgot that event? Had she? Shiori couldn't imagine how much guts Sakura had to even step a foot on the grounds.

"Training locker, I left my stuffs."Sakura muttered.

"Hn." Her kouhai muttered as she frowned.

**XOXO**

SAKURA'S POV.

Every step I take feels like Im commiting suicide, and for the first time in my entire life, I feel…vulnerable, it's like, Im walking directly in the lions den, and only God knows who'll devour me alive and whole, every post I pass by is like a checkpoint, telling me Im getting closer, I could feel some students stare at me, I can't blame then, I know…but I couldn't care less, this is going to be the last time I'll be walking up in this school, and I could swear to every temple in all of Japan, I won't step another foot in this ground ever again.

Oh…kami, please let me out of this place alive, and no menace-I mean menace getting in my way.

--

And behind her pink curtain like hair,she crossed a pair of fingers, and underneath her flesh, a heart beating out of her rib cage.

**XOXO**

"Oi…Sasuke-kun, stop that and get a decent training will you?"Kakashi blurted out as he kept humming tunes while reading his book, as he looked up, he found a red round thing came out straight to his face as he completely dodged it.

"You repulsive irresponsible bastard."Sasuke muttered as he kept throwing balls with amazing speed, who could blame him? It's their basketball careers at stake here! And every second past it's like Sasuke's getting convicted punishable by death.

"Hn? I am? You just worry too much…"Kakashi swiftly pocketed his book and grabbed a ball, and used it to block the incoming ones.

"And I wasn't supposed to?"The Uchiha prodigy hissed as his hair flew with every move he made.

"Trust me on this one…Sasuke-kun."Kakashi smirked as a piece of paper fell on the floor as the silver haired coach went out of the gym.

"I've heard that one before."Shikamaru muttered quietly as he kept on filing up a new training menu for the team.

"Shut.it."the silver haired coach spoke, as the lazy genius just raised up his hands in the air and shrugged.

**XOXO**

A few twist counter clockwise the lock opened, it took her a while to remember the lock code, a few broken hinges too, but somehow she managed.

She couldn't afford any second longer, turning to her sports bag lying on the floor with some neatly folded training clothes and other items, she raggedly stuffed them in her bag, she's not really the messy type but she's got no time to be the neat-freak now, her clock is ticking minute by minute the noise from the gym is starting to be a mute.

Finishing her task, she hooked her bag and turned to the door, much to her surprise, a pair of amethyst orbs glared at her, hands on her waist leaning on the door frame, the golden hues of her uniform adorned her body perfectly, long blonde hair fall slightly on her shoulders as she still tried to catch her breath.

"So I see, you ARE here."

"Yukari."Sakura answered meekly as she took another step towards the door.

"What's the gaijin doing here?"She asked again, and this time with a strongly annoying tone.

"I never saw any sign boards 'Outsiders not allowed'"

"Probably, but I'll be putting one for you."

"Geez, thanks." And with that she get passed the blondes shoulder and continued stepping her way out of the door, and if her luck just abandoned her right then and there-sure Yukari was amusing enough, but her fears crashed down on her shoulders.

She met with his eyes again, it's been a long while, she couldn't tell if she missed them or despised them…his dark cold eyes staring down at her, emotionless as ever, and as it ever did-it still melts her on her knees.

"Sakura."

**XOXO**

Shikamaru slightly dazed or ridiculed, could that paper be another brochure of some porno graphic magazine or some flyers from some pornographic shop,he doesn't know, but it's so unlike Kakashi to slip something out of his sleeves, unless…well, it's nothing pornographic, but who knows?

Flipping the paper, he raised an eyebrow as he started reading.

_Haruno__ Sakura_

_17 years old_

_March 28 1990_

_Osaka__,Japan_

_Rikkaidai__Gakuen__…._

'This might take a while.'

**XOXO**

Sakura could hear someone from behind her chuckle, and if she turned her back, she could see that sadistic smile up on Yukari's face, and she'd rather go to hell and back than see her like that.

'So much for praying in temples.'

The tension between the two started to increase every second, or perhaps, it's just her who's getting tensed in the first place,it's never to Sai to be nervous, after all, she 'knew' him far too well she could read behind his emotionless mask, far too well…

"Cat caught your tongue?"Yukari spoke as she walked beside Sai and grabbed his left arm, the lad didn't protest as he still kept his gaze upon the pink haired gaijin.

So this is how it went, she couldn't speak a word, for she knew when she did-she would stutter at her best, tears would well up behind her eyes, and her knees would weaken, Yukari's smile alone would cause her to berserk, raging hate would obscure her veins and she'd be ready to kill, but this one…it's far too different from killing, this is was her former ecstasy that turned into poison.

His well built body shown perfectly with his jersey clinging to his body, there was it again, the same old number of the captain with its glory imprinted on his clothing, and if she didn't know better…Yukari was wearing the same.

This shouldn't keep up, her head was swirling now, and now madness is consuming her whole being, what could be more worse to find your boyfriend in the arms of your best friend, it's taking Satan from hell to earth for a great holy punishment.

"Sakura-san?"

At last, someone to break the ice whoever that person was, she would thank her enough.

"Ah!Shiori-chan!Hisashi buri!"Yukari smiled slightly with a glint in her eye as she looked at her former kouhai.

"Yukari-senpai, Sai-senpai, Konnichiwa."With that Shiori lowered her head, and Sakura took her leave passed Sai's shoulders then to Shiori's side.

"Why Konoha."Suddenly out of the blue, his manly monotonous voice wringed to her ears, the blonde stared intently as Shiori kept her gaze on the floor.

"Why not Konoha."She gathered up all her strength to only come up with a shaky voice.

"Coz We'll beat them down to dust."Yukari stated in full confidence.

"Really.Then start running laps around Japan." She spoke sternly, her eyes slightly gloomy, she could feel heat starting to well up somewhere behind her eyes, she just asked for a challenge.

'You're going nowhere but down.'

Best friend or No best friend, She doesn't care, if this is what Yukari wanted, Sakura had the rifles and ammos and no one need not to say "fire at will".

"Humor me, Sakura-chan…"Yukari added as she watched the two leave the premises, and right after she finished, she felt Sai tug away his arm from hers and slightly brushed his shoulders off, with that she smirked.

'I still have your kryptonite…I have the ace…Sakura.'

**XOXO**

**8:30 pm**

She had been running laps ever since she got home from school after changing to her training clothes, hair tied in a high pony-tail, hat cover shades of her eyes.

She could still feel her pulse burst high, it was like…facing something she always denied, whatever happens, she will not lose, not to Yukari, not to Sai, never in a million lifetimes.

The image was still fresh in her mind, his voice…it was like those days, her heart started to sting so bad, it's like she never felt before…it felt so bad but she kept on running, she kept on sweating…perhaps Kami was still on her side, she felt like bursting right then and there but he provided her enough strength and self-control, but somehow…all those courage left her with every step she took, she felt something came out of her eyes, as she silently swore-

"Never again."

**XOXO**

**The next day**

"Listen up people!!!"Ino yelled as Shiori stood beside her with pom-poms in both hands, and with an utterly annoyed façade to add up the cheer leader outfit.

Approximately there are thirty one cheering club members, piled up over the gymnasium with the Male basketball team as they started to pick some extra members for the female basketball team.

"Today, we'll practice the newly composed cheer for the matches about to come, I will be dividing you to three groups!"Ino shouted as she kept filing her nail as she spoke, and well…the cheer? Was actually composed by Shiori, although she was forced into it, all in all Ino said it was a good job.

XOXO

"Well, I guess, Sakura-chan won't join the team then, too bad."Naruto muttered, as he kept dribbling the ball while keeping count of Kiba's push-ups.

Shikamaru slightly nudged as he kept listing names and browsing the chosen member's profiles, slightly snickering as he walked beside Sasuke who kept on grunting as he kept interviewing applicants.

Shikamaru kept on reading Sakura's profile over again, like he did yesterday, he analyzed her shooting points and accuracy, he couldn't be any more amazed, he was now fully aware why Kakashi is confident about her joining the team, she wasn't lying when she said she played all positions, powerful pointing ability, assists and rebounds, It was a shame his memory once failed him, he knew her before…she was that girl he saw at Junior High Interschool Tournaments.

XOXO

She had lost her pride once, and if it takes another pride shifting to take her former bestfriend down, she'd be willing to do it ten times over.

Her eyes were deep, she hadn't slept last night, her legs slightly sore, but she doesn't mind, her road to victory is just one door away.

She swung the door open, noticing how busy the place was, Sakura took this as her chance and made her way to the raven haired captain, she had practice a few lines the night before, she just hope she won't have to add some impromptu's.

"What're you doing here."He stated as he glared at her once he set his eyes on her face, his eyes scrutinizing her as he did before, but he could see that she doesn't pay any mind at all, after all, he noticed that she's only half-awake.

"Haruno Sakura, Trying-out for the basketball team, Uchiha-buchou."She answered politely, she's got only one chance, she knows it, and judging by Sasuke's attitude, he can be as repulsive as she does…and she doesn't need to miss this chance.

"Now that's a wrap."Shikamaru smirked as he tossed his list on the bench and turned his back.

Sasuke suddenly smirked. "And here I am thinking you'll ask me for a date."

"What an abusive captain you are…using your position over me." Sakura answered back as she scoffed.

**TZUZUKU….**

**No Ten-ten and ****H****inata**** here for now…****the Valentines special coming up, I just have to finish proposing Sakura's plot for the Valentines special, and yes, I know…it's a little bit, but hey!! At least ****i**** remembered!! PLEASE DO LEAVE A REVIEW, and I REALLY NEED A BETA-READER!!! exams coming up again, so i guess i'd be posting the February special on March, and the new chapter i made so...keep patronizing for more chapters to come up, thanks love yall...please do pardon some typos, im in such a hurry.**


	9. Feedback i and ii

o.cDisclaimer: I don't own Naruto, and Prince of Tennis, Masashi Kishimoto and Takeshi Konomi does.

A.N: this a late Feb treat and late March treat, this consists of Two chapters, the Chapter nine, and Valentines special, and so I expect reviews, no reviews? Bleeehh….mii hates you, and you don't like it when mii hates you. xP

_**CHAPTER NINE: Feedback**_

_-When you look me in the eyes, and tell me that you love me._

It's been two days since the Female-basketball club had been officially revived, with approximately forty members, Uchiha Sasuke couldn't ask for more, it's like when Sakura was admitted, more promising players tried-out , indeed the team is stable enough for a practice game.

His eyes averted on the clock as it ticks every second, he yawned, it was English class-the most boring class he had ever been in, his eyes landed on one certain pineapple head.

It's a wonder how Shikamaru can keep up with his subjects by simply sleeping inside the class, or just staring at the clouds outside, maybe it's just his I.Q that gets him through everything.

He can't keep his eyes from the clock as if it's glued over, his mind was still boggled as to what to do next with the team, and it was all Kakashi's fault to begin with, if he didn't planned the practice-game without telling Sasuke first, the Sasuke wouldn't have to fret things over, for Christ's sake! The girls don't even have a Captain yet! Their teamwork is a wreck! And worst of all, he hates losing…not even in the practice games, and the thought of the girls losing is like losing with his own game.

"Oi, Uchiha…" an irritating voice broke him from his trance.

"Hn, Hyuuga." He muttered as he finally stood up to meet up with Neji's pearly white eyes.

"Are we going to train today? Coz really? I've missed out a lot." Shikamaru muttered as he browsed his data notebook.

He's got some point right there, they skipped practice for a week now, and the worst thing that could happen, Interhigh Tournaments is just a month away, intensive practice is badly needed, Sasuke made up his mind after a few contemplations, they're going to proceed into practice in one condition-

"We must find them a Captain." He declared, and with that he brushed off his bangs from his view, as he grabbed his coat from the from chair and left for the lockers.

"I saw that one coming, oi!Sasuke! Take this." Nara Shikamaru called as he snapped some folder out of his briefcase and looked at the prodigy standing at the door frame as he took it.

"And this is…" Sasuke muttered questioningly paired with his gaze as he raised an eyebrow.

"…Going to help you-a lot." Shikamaru continued as Sasuke took the folder.

Another skeptical look was shot by the captain, and yet another sigh from the genius reassuring Sasuke that he's got nothing to worry about.

And before his figure grew smaller from the corridor, he shouted in a firm tone and a commanding one

"Remind dobe about the practice."

**XOXO**

"Ichi-Ni-San-Yon-Go…" high pitch voices kept the counting on and on as they jog around the courtside, a certain brunette bunned girl led the line as she did with the counting, sweat dripped on her forehead and wiped them regularly with her wristband.

Ten-Ten couldn't feel so much better now that she could play basketball again, it's been years since the team was reborn, and it's thanks a lot to the effort of the guys to revive the team, she knew it was out of their character but she's thankful anyhow. She set her vision on the ringside, yes…it's been a while, and today, they're going to pick the first five in the line-up and the Captain of the team-according to the girls from Sasuke's class that is…well, you know how fangirls are, they know everything and they will always know everything about the apple of their eye.

She's got to make an impression; to get in the first five line-up would be the best, but being the captain would be a dream come true-

"Gomenasai, im late." A certain pink haired girl suddenly took position beside her and started to jog, her hair tied in a high ponytail and this time, she wore her cap in a reverse position, she had the same red jersey shorts as the rest of the group and the same training shirt as they do keeping the Konoha Gakuen's theme burning.

It's then Ten-Ten realized, she's in for a tight competition.

**XOXO**

He locked the door of the Gym after he went inside, a big sigh escaped his luscious red lips, as much as he hated so, it's been a routine he had ever since the world began-running from the mob. The hell broke loose from the locker room and continuous, love letters and chocolates flooded him and he had to discard those regularly to have room for some of his stuff, and he also regularly changes his number code but it's still a mystery how those repulsive girls manage to open it, they're like terrorist, and he could just wish! JUST WISH! He could turn them into human bonfires.

Their voice resounded as he entered the gym, the ball hitting the shiny wooden floor could also be heard, he took a few steps further and saw the girls lined up in pairs in passing, some on the opposite side of the court did some shooting, and that's where she saw that brunette haired girl, a certain pink head, and that new member Sayuri Miyasawa- if his memory serves him right, her data says that she's from Minagawa Junior High.

For further accuracy, Sasuke checked the older Shikamaru gave him, it consists of file in alphabetical order, indeed, the genius knew exactly what Sasuke wants and how he wants it. His fingers turned the section into the "M"

_Miyasawa,Sayuri_

_Minagawa Junior High_

_5'3 1/2_

_Point Guard_

_17 yrs. old_

_April 27,1990_

_Ropponggi, Japan._

Minagawa Junior High, was one of the final five teams qualified for the Nationals, if and only if- their female team is as promising as their counterpart then all the more Sasuke's fears would all banish.

And he didn't also miss to notice that short haired girl with silver colored pineapple head named Mikai Kyoyama, the girl that reminded him a lot of smarty-pants Shikamaru, lying around the court drooling over the some ceiling with that red round ball around her arms, Sasuke had seen her before she was a former member of the late female basketball team before it was disbanded, she was always the Shooting guard with her accuracy with the ring, master pointer as they called her before.

Sure, some remnants of the disbanded team still held the loyalty to the sport, proven by another former member Sasuke Recognized, of course how will he forget that girl with gothic multi-colored hair, who happens to spill paint over his coat a year ago, he groaned at the memory (thank God they won a game that day…he was in a slightly good mood or else she'd be the first female beaten up by Uchiha Sasuke). Hino Saruhada, she's gothic-yes, but she'way toon loud for a goth! a big YES to that. As Sasuke browsed her profile only to find out she's playing the Small Forward.

'More like the team's mascot to me.' He thought.

He smirked, now…the team IS certainly stable, as he closed the folder in his hand, he proceeded inside the court…noticing that he's got their full attention- he sat of the bench and crossed his leg his fingers ran through the given files, now he did browsed it a while ago, but then again, it didn't seem to be much of a help.

He doesn't know all these girls and he couldn't care less, but then again, they hold the same title and that just means whether he likes it or not, their downfall is his too and did Uchiha Sasuke ever like losing? Never.

He picked the files of those who made impression on him, obviously, it was Sakura Haruno the girl with never ending ego, Sayuri Miyasawa, and that brunette.. err.

'What was her name again?' he thought as he browsed for more files, he was sure her name started with a "T", only to find a blank space on her surname while the other information were supplied properly.

" Ten-Ten…I suppose you're not blind to leave the surname empty, or you don't have any at all?" Sasuke asked sternly, as the girl being called stiffened and coughed slightly as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I have a very long surname buchou." She answered politely.

"I don't care, now do you mind announcing what your very LONG surname is." He commanded as he took his pen from his pocket.

"It's Smithensen Von Osiphilis Y Beilefelt Liwanakevrov Yvesenburg-."  
"Okay! Ten-Ten it is then." A Sigh escaped from his lips as he pocketed his pen again, he raised an eyebrow so how many lineages do Ten-Ten have? Spanish, Mexican, French and so whatever they were, her surname was sure of some trouble.

(im afraid that's the real history as to why Ten-Ten has no surname :p just kidding)

He could see the faces beside the Ten-Ten were mostly jaw dropped or rather a disbelieving stare, he couldn't blame them, if he new that her name would take years to write then he wouldn't have asked.

Some part of her wanted to giggle at the Captain's expression and some part of her wanted to churn, so that was almost the halfway of her surname she could've finished it for the next five seconds, a few more syllables like twenty or so…

'The girl with no surname does have a surname and it's freakingly short.'Sasuke thought bitterly.

As he furthermore browsed some profiles, looking through the drill points, total points made and position, sure he's found the candidates for the title and all he's got to do is to figure out who's good enough to deserve it.

"The four of you..." He called, as he took a page from the folder and a pen as he settled on the coach's table beside him.

"Write your names on the boxes…"He commanded as the five of them stepped forward and stared at the sheet, it was a plain white paper with five boxes arranged horizontally, with a few wide slip-on paper covering the top part avoiding further more information aside the boxes provided.

The Raven haired girl from Minagawa Junior High shifted slightly and took the initiative as she wrote her name in the second box from the left, Kyoyama Mikai took the last box on the left, followed by Ten-Ten who took the box in the middle, Sayuri took the first block at the right and Sakura filling up the last spot.

Whispers could be heard from behind, giggles and joints crackling as a sign of boredom made Sasuke groan, yes the girls here doesn't cling to him as much, but they do stare like he's naked, and some well- they're just too manly to do anything girly, He stood up and peeled of the slip-on paper completing the boxes, only to be a chart of matches, Sakura and Sayuri were in the same block, Mikai and Saruhada Hino were paired, while the bunned brunette was left for the waiting spot at the top, whoever wins between the two blocks gets to win will play against Ten-Ten and who gets he last spot gets the title.

"Whoa…hold your horses, geez! Buchou? Is this for the Captainshipness?" Hino muttered as she raised her hands infront of her defensively paired with a questioning gaze directed at their captain.

"You don't want it."He stated more than asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Flattered that I am, but I ain't interested yah, my world is too tight for the responsibility." She turned her back and marched at the nearby bench to settle.

Okay…now that was new, if his memory serves him right, before he gained his title it took him several weeks of practice and a chaotic elimination against the whole squad, everybody wants the title and he knew one who would kill to have it, that rival of his, Hyuuga Neji, and he knew another who's determined to defeat him just to claim it, that blonde Naruto.

He didn't expect this, but he can't force someone into something…it's not right…and forcing something to someone would be a disaster in the making.

"Anyone else…"

Sayuri gazed at the ceiling, as Sakura tugged her hat, Hino whistled slightly, while Ten-Ten dribbled the ball in her hands.

"Good."

"You four, on the right court side." He commanded, as he grunted and crumpled the paper on the table and threw it behind him.

**XOXO**

-CYBER LAB-

On the pitch darkness of the room, a glint of light shines through, purplish blue head poked on the other side of the table.

_The blog of the ultimate Remixer, haha!! _

_Mr.cyber space, I will let the world know…that remix domination had finally come!! I had finished! My most precious and complicated formula! That would make your adrenaline rush!! This will make you as hyper like you've never been hyper before, this will rule the world!! I know it, I know it!! This creation of mine will be a big hit! The rise of the __**SquArlic **__fomula!! I have discovered the effectiveness of squash as I injected some of its juices to my rats! Good lord! They can run ten times as fast as they did before! But not until I took some of my Garlic serum that I prepared ten years ago! The aroma? Aaahhhh….it reaches through my soul, it made my life complete! When I dropped some of the serum to my guinea pig's liquid intake- my! By even just smelling it they went gaga, not just that! as they took a sip of it…that's when I realized…this is the masterpiece that even rocket scientist can never imagine!! Their brains cells increased by half!! The __**SquArlic**__ formula can work wonders, now my guinea pigs are solving math problems! Can you imagine that. But I will make a little revisions as to fit for the basketball members' needs to be complied with, im sure they will love this. I can't wait._

_Signed with love: Hinata_

_(a.n squarlic, is squash and garlic, imagine the horror.)_

XOXO

"This is to test your strategy and strength, rules are simple, this is a simple full court four-on-one game…" He stated as he brushed his bangs of his cheeks and smirk.

"And you're saying…we're all by ourselves?"Sakura shrugged.

"Why? Can't do it?"He pushed her buttons again.

"You wish dreamboy." She snickered, taking the ball from the floor and dribbled it around her leg.

"Ne…Sakura-chan, calm down." Ten-Ten whispered.

"Now, I only need the first two who reaches six points got it. Begin" He called as another member blew the whistle signaling the beginning of the game as Sasuke settled on the bench arms crossed, eyes focused on her…again, she might not notice it…and he will never admit it, that girl…he's taken full interest on her, don't get the wrong idea it's of no romantic interest….

For now…

XOXOXOXO

**-TZUZUKU…**

**I'll be diving this chapter into two parts okay…it's too long for my liking so here goes the part two.**

**XOXOXOXOX**

_**Chapter nine II**_

They settled in the middle of the court as another member threw the ball in the air on cue with the whistle, Sasuke just pushed her over again, she was actually used to it, after a few days of 'togetherness' Sakura slowly adjusted her expectations towards him and her new team…She knew Her former team at Rikkaidai is a lot more competitive, she was absolutely affirmative of that.

A grim found it's way on her lips, why is she thinking this way?! She just left her team and swore to never come back, maybe she's just under estimating her current team, could there be…by any chance, a glint of hope of winning or she'll be forced to carry the team on her back.

'Guess I'll just have to find that out myself.'

She leapt up as high as she can, with the opportune moment, half second later than the three, she grabbed the ball from midair and landed swiftly on the floor, first she's got to find out the strength of the defense.

She ran towards the right court side dribbling with her left hand, on her peripheral vision, she noticed them ran passed her, they're quick, that's a good sign, fixating her gaze ahead, she smirked, okay, Sayuri…the point guard, Sakura…satisfied with her first subject, stopped in front of the three as they try to block her from passing through, their defense is quite good, without them knowing…they're working as a team, that's a good start, but that's not her point right now.

'Point guard, playmaker…let's see…'

She was used to this, being three teamed, but this one is difficult, she could say that, Ten-Ten…She knew she was good, but not this good, her defense was more like a wall to break, each time she turn to the left or to the right Ten-Ten's hand blocks the way, and add up Sayuri and Mikai, trying to take the ball from her hand…this is no easy task.

"You want the ball…here you go." She muttered as she threw the ball ahead, and within a wink, the three followed the red bull's eye, Sakura watched as the three ran by, noticing Sayuri's speed, she's fit for the job…Sayuri grappled the ball in her palms, as she continued running, being chased by the two, Sayuri stopped under the basket, sharpening her gaze, calculating the angles, she threw the ball with accuracy, and earned herself two points via lay-up.

'She's too selfish.' Sakura noted, for a playmaker, the person must not think of making points by shooting but by assisting.

Sakura knew it was about time for the center to show-off…Ten-Ten, as they say. 'The one who controls the rebound controls the game.'(1)

She watched as Ten-Ten waited for the right cue, as she saw Mikai jumped for the ball, it's then Sakura didn't missed the glint of Ten-Ten's smirk.

'Too early.' Ten-Ten thought, as she took her own cue and jumped for the ball.

Grunt was heard from Mikai's lips, it's as though she knew something like that would come up, but then again she also knew that it's too late for despair, Ten-Ten ran directly at the opposite court for a fast break but then again…

'Now center…let's see how you do.', bending her knees lower Sakura was now prepared to play defense, a center won't work with just defense alone, offense is a must.

"Whatever you're planning…im getting that title."Sayuri suddenly muttered beside Sakura, and the latter could only shrug in response.

"I know you…Haruno…"Mikai hissed

"Yeah I guess know you too…"Sakura muttered in response

"You've beaten me once, but trust me when I say..never again." Mikai finished.

"Dogs who bark louder bite weaker."Sakura Retorted, she knew she's pissing the other to hell, but that's just the way to motivate them…or that's just the way she knew how to motivate others, because that's the only thing she knew how to do...piss people off.

Sakura's eyes were fixed on Ten-Ten's feet, trying to anticipate her next moves, and there it is…her steps to the right had increased, 3…2…1, as if it was scripted, the two ran towards the ring Sakura trying to block Ten-Ten from making a dunk by slowing her down.

"Friends or not, I'll take this one." Sakura heard Ten-Ten mutter but she paid no heed, as they both jumped for the ring.

Ten-Ten shifted the ball from right to left, using her left hand…she focused all her power on her wrist, and with the proper momentum she dunked right then and there.

Sakura was slightly pissed and slightly satisfied, pissed that she missed that trick, but satisfied to know that this team had a good core,no- this team had potential…and she knew that she's not going to beat Yukari…alone.

Sasuke fanned himself slightly with his folder, he wanted to leave but he just can't, it's too exciting to watch girls playing the ball game instead getting caught up with cat fights, and that…well, err…unbeknownst to the Uchiha Prodigy his eyes were just fixed on something else.

Before Sakura and Ten-Ten could land swiftly, the ball started dribbling somewhere else.

"Great...just great."Sakura muttered in sarcasm, she rolled her eyes in annoyance, she was supposed to get the ball!! Damn it! She missed it again! For heaven's sake!Okay so she did pushed Mikai far, but not THAT far.

'Note to self: Attitude 101 is badly needed.'

"You're getting it…I swear." she muttered as she ran full speed ahead, leaving the other two on her tracks, as she neared Mikai, suddenly the latter stooped at the three-point line, and within half second she threw the ball with nothing else but accuracy.

'She's crazy.'Sakura thought bitterly as she headed under the ring for a rebound, but as she waited…the ball hit directly at the inside net, leaving her eyes drooping.

And she missed something again.

"Mikai is playing the shooting guard.'

"That's it."and with that, her patience snapped out of the blue.

Kicking the dirt on the floor, Sakura took her cue, with maximum speed and agility, she ran for the ball catching it up in midair, landing swiftly on the ground she watched as her opponents ran towards her direction.

Meeting up at the mid-court, the three put up the same strong defense as they did before, only now…a lot more aggressive.

"Try and stop me now…" she whispered as she started jogging at the same spot, changing the pace of her footwork, she grinned, not a smirk…but a grin…because there is no way…NO way she'll settle with zero, test is over, the real game begins now.

She threw the ball at the opposite court with immense strength than before, grunts were heard after that and right after…the three followed the ball, but this time.

Sakura leaned on her right as her right foot settled on the ground, and with that…she followed the three, only now…

'Full speed ahead.'

And without the other three knowing, the ball hit the ring board as a loud bang was heard after, Sakura earned herself 2 points via alley-hoop.

XOXO

2minutes later…

It was surely a tough game between the four of them, it's a good thing Hino didn't care about the position, but it could've been a lot more fun if she's here.

Ten-Ten already earned herself 4 points while Mikai got herself stuck with 3 while Sayuri still had 4 and Sakura…well…she's got 4 as well, Ten-Ten sure did put up a good-no, and outstanding defense, Sayuri, well…slightly, Sakura does hate her, she's too persistent with getting the ball from anyone at any way possible, her speed matches up her position, it's a good thing she's a part of the team…but for now? Sakura wants to take her down.

Ten-Ten dribbled the ball slowly as she's trying to read Sayuri's movements, this one moves stealthy you won't even feel her presence, she's too…unpredictable, Mikai was on her left side aiming for the ball trying to steal it from her grasp, and Sakura, taking the center position making a wall like defense preventing her from making a shot from the three point baseline.

Sasuke could feel the court heating up, tension surrounded the four of them…one more mistake will earn them a lot, he watched carefully, eyeing their techniques and strategies, Ten-Ten…the safe-player, that's her weak point, she's putting up a good defense but scared to make an aggressive offense, Sayuri she does things fast than she can think of what to do next, Mikai she's an accurate shooter but weak with defense, and Sakura…well…she's got some nice pink hair-oh! He thinks she's better than what she wants to portray…that's not her game play back when they played before, she was more alert and fast…or maybe…she's just too comfortable with herself, or is that…she's not really interested with the title.

Ten-Ten took the risk, as she leaned on the left but averting her step at the right and ran for the ring, she stopped within a second and aimed for a lay-up but Mikai took the chance of bumping her arm to miss the shot, Sayuri jumped for the rebound-

"Oh crap!" it's then Sayuri knew that she jumped too early, as Sakura took her cue and took the ball in her grasp, heading for a fast break with the other three on her trail..she stopped at the three-point baseline, calculating her angles, she threw the ball for a three point shot.

Sayuri and Mikai stopped in their tracks…it's in…they knew it, from the speed and the distance…they knew it's in, Sakura will be the captain, but Ten-Ten refused to give up as she ran towards the ring hoping that Sakura will miss the shot.

As the ball hit the ring…it swirled around the metal corners, and fell out of the ring, Sakura missed the shot.

And Ten-ten took her chance for the rebound, ran for a fast break and made a lay-up shot.

Silence filled the air, as they all stopped in their tracks, Ten-Ten got the six points first so that means…

"I-I…I won…" she muttered to herself disbelievingly.

"Obviously…duh."Sayuri interrupted as she fixed her ponytail.

"Whatever…captain." Mikai muttered as she snickered.

"Im hungry…can I go now?"the pink haired player muttered as she fixed her cap and stretched her arms as she exercised her neck slightly.

XOXOXO

After Training…

"It was a nice game Sakura-chan."ten-Ten muttered as she closed her locker.

"Yeah." The other answered as she wore her shoes and took her back heading for the door.

"Ja ne." she muttered again.

(2)"Ah! Kiotsukette Sakura-chan!" Ten-Ten waved as the girl hit the corridors.

XOXOXO

At the gates…

"You missed the shot on purpose."

That familiar voice again, it's him again, who else would it probably be.

She shrugged.

"Did not." She retorted.

"You put liar's name to shame." He snickered as he brushed his bangs away from his view as he smirked.

Tzuzuku.

No fluff here, im sparing the fluffiness for the next chapter, you see…I have to tie the knots first, ima give you a little clue bout the post-valentine special, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Yukari…try to figure out what happens, Ino, and Shikamaru…well, Valentine's will be SHika's worst day ever…specially when you have Ino as a girlfriend. Hahaha!! I hope this chapter makes up with my absence..please do pardon some typos, it's currently my exam week, and im really cramming to get the ideas out of my mind…im really skeptical if you'll like this chapter, but please do spare me your reviews. I promise i'll do better. TwT

(1)"The one who controls the rebound controls the game" –it's what Akagi said to Hanamichi at the English dub of S.D

(2) "Kiotsukette Sakura-chan" Take care Sakura-chan


	10. Chocolates and Pastries

Disclaimer: I don't own any but the plot. Naruto is own by Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**CHAPTER TEN: Chocolates and Pastries**

_Im not gonna write you a love song, coz you asked for it_

"Way to go tomboy, you finally got the captaindom."Ino hollered as she kept filing her name.

"I.am.so not a tomboy Ino." Ten-Ten retorted.

"Hey! Have you heard? Rikkai's Captain is a hottie." Hidemi muttered to Ino.

"Eew…you like girls too?! You make me wanna puke." Ino shrieked as her face crinkle at the thought, oh! My! What's happening to this world!

"Knock Knock, I.Q to Ino, it's the boys department, duh." Ten-Ten spoke as she rolled her eyes in annoyance, man if only she could donate some common sense…

"Geez, why didn't you say so!" Ino giggled as she took a nail file from her pockets and started filing her nails.

Disappointed looks plastered on their faces, really, Ino need some attention, special attention for a special child…

"I heard he's a model…an Irresistible one." Hidemi continued as she ignored Ino's remarks.

"So have you seen him? Sakura-chan?"Ino shrugged.

"Yeah." Sakura answered as she leaned on the nearby post and continued eating some Pocky's

"So…is he really…THAT glorious?" Ten-Ten muttered as she played with her pencil.

"I guess…" she took another bite.

"Hotter than Naruto?"Hitomi blurted

" I guess." And another bite again.

"Than Neji-kun" Mikoru asked wittingly

"I guess." And another one…again.

"Oh….really now? How bout Sasuke-kun." Ino said as she raised an eyebrow.

And there he was…speak of the devil…walking at the hallways.

"Definitely." Loud crackling sounds were heard, crumbs of Pocky's fell from her grip.

Someone sneezed In the hallways…and they were damn sure it was the dark haired basketball prodigy.

XOXOX

Squeals were heard right after five men walked past the hallways, banners flew over the area and sweet scent of chocolates and whore-like perfume succumbed into their nostrils, yes, today is absolutely Valentines day, the number of XX chromosomes species that existed in the hallways had lessened thanks a lot to the pest control brigade who did their job for today.

"Anyway, who's your date for today, ne Ino?" Ten-Ten asked suddenly, well, knowing Ino, she spends every Valentine with flying colors, you know her, flavor of the month does not exist at all, but rather flavor of the day.

Ino froze momentarily, well, could she? Will she? Is it the right time? I mean, yes, she's got a date, but heck! He's way out of her league a man with so much promise and so adorable like him?! Oh god! Why didn't she noticed him sooner? Come to think of it, for the first time in her entire life! She's the one who made the first big step!

"I-I'll have to fix my hair now…see you later sweeties! Buhbye!"

"Whatever, oh! Hey, have you heard Sasuke-kun's brother is coming back to Japan?"Mikoru spoke again and this time, with glitters in her eyes, too shiny it could make diamonds jealous.

"Sugoi!!Itachi-sama is coming back!!" Hidemi twirled, as a certain pink haired menace's eyes bulged open wide.

"So have you guys seen him? What does he look like?" Ten-Ten spoke as she played with her gift in hand.

Chatters kept on going, as her mind started to pace out, Sasuke has an older brother? Sasuke is down-right gorgeous, no arguments with that…images kept flashing in her mind, so what would his brother look like? Hmm…it's been a quite a theory that eldest child gets are twice better than the younger ones…so that would mean?

"Must be a God..."Sakura spoke absent mindedly, as eyes locked on her with disbelieving stares to match it all up.

XOXOX

(Lunch break)

It's really a good thing he's got access with the fire exit, cos really? It would take him years before he gets to his locker in time…God knows how he despised this time of the year, heck! Screw the founder of Valentines day! Screw him in hell! It's not like he's the one who's suffering here, Sasuke was confident…he could earn a fortune if he starts selling chocolates this month.

There he was standing idly at his locker, only to find two other presences standing beside him, as they sighed in unison.

"I'll bet I have more shampoos than chocolates this year." Neji spoke as he cringed at the thought.

"Good for you, I think I'd still have under wears." Kiba answered while he shook his head in grief.

"As for me-." The Uchiha prodigy didn't even had the chance to continue his sentence as his locker burst wide open, breeze passed through his face, boxes randomly hit his cheeks, as a grunt could be heard right after.

"I think you've got more chocolates this year." Neji spoke as he smirked while he watched his team mate dive to look for his shoes.

"Jesus…how do they even open these stuffs anyway! My code is confidential!" Kiba suddenly jolted as he evaded the overflowing undergarments while he opened his locker.

"I doubt using your birth date is confidential." Sasuke groaned knowing his teammate's naivety.

**XOXOX**

Behind the shadows of the wall, she fidgeted once more, her eyes kept fixated in her gift in hand, wrapped in fancy gift wrapping paper with floating hearts with a simple white ribbon that adorns it, just like the color of his eyes.

'Okay…just do it casually…' she mentally cheered herself, as she watched the three slowly walk out of the lockers.

She heard slamming doors as Sasuke and Kiba left the room, leaving Neji who's currently arranging his lockers, trying to get read the shampoo details and disposing them with a scorned face, seriously? Could girls get any desperate?!

"A-Ano…K-Konichiwa! Neji-kun!" her voice stuttered, though her eyes burns with courage, cinnamon met ivory.

She felt him gaze at her, tilting his head, he smirked at her features…what a unique scenario, of all these years girls have been squealing on him, greeting him from a far, build temples heck! Even made a statue of him and his glory! But no one had even dared to speak to him up front like this, he watched her arms stretched towards him, he noticed slight twitching…he smirked even more, so courage got her all up here when confidence had already left her.

'Not bad….'

She felt him gently take her box, shutting her eyes she lowered her head and spoke again:

"Happy Valentines Day, Neji-kun." And with that she took her retreat.

"Win the practice games, there's no room for losing in this team." He spoke, and watched her stop in her tracks.

"Hai."

**XOXOX**

"I-I…"Hinata looked flushed as she stuttered looking at the windows.

"That is soooooo…..soooo…..soooo...not Ten-chan!Man! she's going KU-REY-ZEEEEHHHH! Somebody call the...uhmmm…uh…-."

"Mental Ward."Sakura finished, as she watched Ino dig her dictionaries of who-to-call-for-emergency-101, and sighed, so yeah! They've been eavesdropping…err, watching Ten-Ten's little charade at Lunch Break.

"Did you see that?!DID YOU SEE THAT!! DID YOU-."

"I did! Okay? Now would you stop screaming at my face please?!" Sakura hollered trying to keep Ino's face away from hers.

So what's wrong with Ten-Ten officially giving a gift to Neji? It's not like she's too boyish, stern, and a rising symbol of feminism! So what is so wrong with that?! SO what if she's a basketball bizarre fan? So what if Neji's got prettier hair than she does? It doesn't really matter if she's better at Kendo more than cooking….right?

So maybe that's just why it's too blissful to watch.

"I never thought Ten-chan had it in her…really."Hinata spoke as she blushed lightly with a dreamy aura, you could almost see floating hearts surround her.

"It's Valentines Day, I think it's completely normal."Sakura spoke as she planted her cheeks on her palms…and with that statement she earned a curious gaze from Ino, once more.

"How bout you? Sakura-chan…do you have 'it' in YOU?TOO?" giving emphasis with the last two words.

Her emerald gaze lingered on the clouds as she felt a sting pierce her heart, she tilted her head on the other side, trying to shrug everything off.

"It's for me to keep, and for you to find out." She muttered in a giddy tone, making Ino furious.

"Oh!you bet I will."

"Ino-san, would you mind?" Anko suddenly spoke, it's time for Chemistry class.  
"Im so….not done with you, yet." She whispered as she scooted to her seat.

**XOXOX**

It was homeroom, and he was now currently sneaking out of the school premises, this day has to end soon! And as for the mean time, there's only one thing in his mind.

'Survive.'

His dark eyes scanned the area, satisfied that it was the isolated fire exit Sasuke Uchiha took this chance to get away.

**XOXOX**

It was homeroom now, and she's trying her best to skip from Ino's powerful nose, she won't stop until she gets what she asks for…sure Ino got a date but before that guy fetches her up, there's only one thing in her mind.

'Hide.'

So it was dark! Perfect! She ran down the stairs trying to have her escape, Sakura Haruno knew this is her chance to get away, grabbing the door knob she silently…she sneaked out of the quad from the fire exit, with a sudden hush, she felt herself being slammed on the wall, as a shadow over-powered her.

"You…"

Words left her mouth right then and there, she recognized who it was, from the cold smooth tine of his voice she knew exactly it was Uchiha Sasuke, from the way he made her knees tremble for a second, it was definitely him.

She felt as if his aura had engulfed her…she couldn't breathe, she couldn't even speak, all she did was stare...and after such a long time, her heart raced like a horse; his eyes reminded her of him…of Sai.

He saw it, she was vulnerable for the longest time he had met her, this time he caught her with her guard down…the way her eyes stares at him, it was like drowning.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Voices screeched, as he grunts…incoming! The whole armada of the Bishonen Club: Code Sasuke was now full speed ahead of them and as by instinct he grabbed her wrist and started running out of school grounds.

**XOXOXO**

She was awfully quiet, that's new, it's not like she's talkative before she had that slight giddiness…but now, whenever he glances at her, he could see the uneasiness in her movements, the way she distances herself while they're walking…it's just too…weird, too unlikely of her.

"Doshtano."He suddenly spoke, noticing her sudden jolt, he shrugged.

"Betsuni." Mentally beating herself up as she answered, trying to shift her mood she looked at the posters hanging on the ceiling, indeed, the mall it is.

So yeah! Today is Valentine's Day, couples flocked the area, so it's hard to spot them here, safe place it is…although they earn gazes from each corner of the mall, over all it was a good spot to hide from the harmful nightmares they're running their lives from.

"Oi! Sasuke-kun!"

'Oh!shit.' there it goes, as they both froze in their tracks.

If life couldn't get any worse…

"Kakashi."

"I never thought you had hormones." Kakahi exclaimed as he approach.

"I never thought you can actually THINK" Sasuke spoke as he grunted at his coach's statement, of all place! Of all time! Why now… oh dear…he knew he's fried.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! You're here." ignoring Sasuke, he scooted over the pink haired girl.

"In the flesh." She spoke sarcastically as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Geez…I wasn't spoiling your date am I?" oh! There it is! He shoved buttons again! Good job Hatake Kakashi! You just picked on two disturbed souls today!

Sasuke froze, d-date? With Sakura? Heck! So that's why people had been staring at them ever since they stepped a foot in here! do they look like a couple in the slightest of VEEEEERRRRRY slightest means? He never saw this scenario like a date thing…of course not! They were just merely trying to escape from nightmare!! That's all.

"We.are.not.dating." they spoke in unison, with a very very dangerous tone that even jinx wouldn't dare to approach, glares pierced the silver haired man like daggers.

"Aw!! That is sooo sweet. Sasuke-kun has a date, and for that I have a gift for a lovely couple like you!Here!" He shoved coupon in Sasuke's chest as he suddenly skidded away from the couple- errr…from the two, completely vanishing with the crowd.

_**Love Love Café: Couple's treat for Valentine's Day!**_

_**Treat your love one for this special occasion!**_

_**Coupon: VIP**_

Sasuke cringed at this, café? VIP? Kakashi was NEVER this generous, well…actually he is sometimes generous, but those times were never good times, and that's for sure! He looked down at Sakura who raised an eyebrow at the coupon…probably thinking the same thing.

"It won't hurt to go." Sakura spoke as she looked at him for a response, well…it's the best time-killer, firstly, it's free;secondly,it's VIP and lastly?she's hungry.

"Consider yourself lucky, I don't date girls."He spoke as he smirked.

"Yeah…you date guys."She hollered as she smirked back.

Well it's better to have her this way, he could still faintly remember the look in her eyes back at the quad, somehow it made his heart skip a beat, it's like getting transported in a new world where everything splits in half, he watched her take the coupon from him as they walked towards the escalator.

**XOXOX**

"So why did you gave them MY ticket?!" a furious Genma grinded, taking another sip of his tea.

"I didn't know that was yours." Kakashi muttered as he ate another sushi from the sushi bar across the Love Love café.

"Riight…you didn't? you took them from MY pocket."

"I didn't know that was your pants."

"I was wearing them!"

"I didn't now it was YOU wearing them."

"Stop it already now would you?!" a glare from across Genma started to burn on his face.

"Now remind us why we're in a sushi bar? We're supposed to be in there!" Anko spoke pointing at the café across them.

"Why don't you ask him."Genma spoke and this time raising a conspicuous eyebrow at Kakashi.

"We're here for a good entertainment, trust me." Kakashi spoke again.

"Tell me, what's more entertaining than making you suffer, this better be good Hatake Kakashi, or else,all you'll be coaching are ballerinas in frilly dresses."Kurenai then glared at him with utter seriousness.

"Watching HIM suffer." He giggled at as he pointed a certain dark haired Uchiha Prodigy inside the Love Love café, heads turned as he pointed accompanied by questioning gaze at the silver haired coach slash professor.

And now, he took out his video camera focusing it at that exact spot to have a good copy to Sasuke's great Valentine's Day.

"Coaching ballerinas? That's gotta be the best team I'll coach in my entire life." He spoke with that maniacal smirk on his face.

**XOXOX**

Strawberry cheesecakes, Smoothies and other Pastries completely occupied their table, so this is VIP treatment! Sakura's eye glimmered, if there's one thing in this world that could wash away her sanity? It would be cakes and pastries or anything sweet, who wouldn't? if you have an active sweet-tooth then this would be bliss.

He watched her with a smirk on his face as he palmed his face, her eyes shimmered as she took each bite and would smile merrily, would he know that this person who simply annoys him at the edge of the core would absolutely bend for sweets, he could only tilt his head at this.

"You'll get fat if you eat too much."He spoke

"Never thought you'd care" She hollered as she took another bite of her tart.

Yeah! So who cares if she gets fat anyways? Well, girls usually care, maybe she's a male soul trapped in a female body, who the heck know! Maybe she's Superman in the making!

And here he thought this day would be annoying like it usually does, after all… today is Valentine's day, Okay…so it was annoying because passer by's would stop a few feet away from them and giggle, and some would just ogle…he just doesn't know if it's with him or with Sakura, he won't deny that she's got charisma written in her forehead bold enough to be read by everybody, was it because of her pink hair or was it something else he just can't put his fingers on.

"You're not eating."She spoke, staring at him with questioning gaze.

"I know, right?"He smirked again, this earned him a glare.

Then she smiled, and evil smile.

"So…you enjoy watching me eat, now, Sasuke-KUN?"emphasizing the suffix of endearment, as she dramatically eating her ice cream, dramatic enough like she's savoring every drop of it as she kept sipping the spoon.

He raised an eyebrow at this, so this is how she wants it do happen huh, well…she's got the right man for the job.

'You asked for it.'

Taking the spoon out from her mouth left it hung open in shock, and a millisecond…her eyes bulged at their proximity, his face only a few centimeters from her, and then there she was again, speechless thanks a lot to him, he smirked a little more.

"So who's laughing now pinkie?" He spoke softly, his breath slamming of his cheeks.

**XOXOX**

"Oh! Oh!look!" Ino grabbed his attention once more.

"This is so troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, as he gets dragged by Ino again, so much for Valentines date huh? Well, as long as nobody in his team sees him like this, maybe he can tolerate…well, Neji said he's going to have his Hair Spa, Kiba said he's going to take Akamaru to the grooming salon, Naruto's hanging out at the cyber café as ever…and well…Sasuke he's-

Shikamaru's eyes grew wide like a toilet bowl, he stood frozen, dozen of paper bags he held hung loosely in his grip, as Ino stopped dragging him and shifted into glaring.

How in the hell- No! Who the hell is that?!-No What the hell twisted Sasuke's sanity into fiasco?!

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke…"

"Nice try, Shikamaru but you are sooo-…..what in the freaking world is going on here?" the blonde stopped in her tracks as she followed Shikamaru's gaze.

**XOXOX**

"This is soooo sooo sweet!" Anko squealed her eyes grew in wide hearts, her face staining the glass.

"Tell me, that's not Uchiha Sasuke…or so help me God" Genma's mouth hung open, as he watched Sasuke grab Sakura's chin lightly as he smirked a little more.

"In the flesh" Kakashi gleamed, as he quoted what Sakura had said earlier.

**XOXOX**

'Oh no you won't Uchiha.' She thought, he caught her once and would never happen again, so what if her heart's beating against her ribcage? He doesn't know that, and she won't let him know that.

Silently grabbing the cherry above her ice cream, as she pretended to still be in his trance, she slowly closing the proximity of their faces, her eyes we're fixated on his lips. And silently…she just hoped her plan wouldn't turn against her…this is a tempting one of course.

His eyes grew wide, watching her slowly…now it's his heart's turn to race, what is she doing? Is she thinking at all? A few centimeters more, from a smirk now his mouth hung slightly open.

She was ready to shove the cherry in his mouth, any second now, oh! What a bliss! With that look on his face! How she wished she had this moment recorded.

"What do you know, if it isn't Haruno Sakura having a date!"

As if reality snapped back to the both of them, Sasuke took the liberty of sitting back comfortably, still flushed from the past events, well, Sakura? Again…was caught off guard, after all, that voice is too familiar that it destroyed her day, and cherry-on-top…a very big cherry-on-top, Sai is standing in a good half feet away from their table.

**XOXOX**

"Let me at her!Let go of me!"Anko scandalously glared daggers at the blonde who just spoilt the juiciness of the moment, that was a few centimeters from a kiss!! God damn it!!

"Now Now…Anko, let's not get brutal here." Kurenai muttered as she glanced at the violent woman being who's ready to jump of the café anytime now…thanks a lot to Genma and Kakashi's helpful muscles they stopped her from doing so.

"Relax, the good part is just about to start." Kakashi spoke as he giggled again.

**XOXOX**

"Sakura."Said spoke as he stared at her blankly, well, he just watched his ex-girlfriend flirt with that Uchiha…what do you expect?

Yukari smirked as she clung to Sai's arm even more and watched Sakura's expression, her mouth hung open, her eyes as well. Not noticing…a certain Uchiha was watching her seriously, so where's her oozing confidence and bluntness now? Moreover what the hell is this Sai doing here?

Sai's attention shifted to the Uchiha sitting across Sakura, black clashed against each other like there's no room for resonance, well, they were basketball rivals every since the world began…that's reasonable enough.

"So he's your new boyfriend huh? I see you really have the hots for team captains."Yukari spoke as she smiled annoyingly at Sakura.

Sasuke mentally winced at this, as he shifted his peripheral vision on Sakura, who quickly regained her composure, and started staring at the girl blankly.

"And for whatever reason, does it seem like I care for your opinion." She spoke bluntly, as she took a bite of her tarts trying to shrug her feeling of fidgeting right about now.

"That's just so mean, CAPTAIN, oops…" Yukari dramatically tried to look shock and cover her mouth.

"So you're dating her.Uchiha."Sai suddenly spoke as his glare at Sasuke seems to intensify.

Sakura winced at this, she's doomed…what Sai saw just now would definitely her grave, he would accuse her of flirting with Sasuke when they're not even dating. Oh!heavens! Gods must've hated her so much for playing with her like this…right now…all she wants to do is disappear.

"Unless you're bitter about it, does it matter if I do." And then there was light, Uchiha Sasuke's confident smirk soaked gasoline over Sai's silently furious emotions.

Yukari's smirk faded, and Sakura's confidence shattered again…what the hell does he think he's doing?! It's not like she's not grateful for covering her up, but this mess is just too out of him. She doesn't want to drag him into this.

Sai then glanced at Sakura, as Onyx met Emerald…for the last time.

"I couldn't care less." And muttered coldly, and turned back.

"Good." Sasuke hollered as his glare intensifies against Sai's back.

**

* * *

**

TZUZUKU.

Hohoho!! Look who's laughing now!! Hahahahaha!!

Now I'll be laughing even more if you'll leave a review.

I am deeply sorry for the late update.

But I think this one's long enough to make up for it, I guess the next update will be in the 3rd week of June, and it also depends on your reviews too.

I'll add up NaruHinaKiba triangle so wait for the Next chapter, want to find out what Ten-Ten gave Neji? See for the next chapter! Hinata received an invite from Naruto! Now what? And the practice games are about to begin…so what's wrong with the team!! They're losing!! What's wrong? Find out too.

REVIEWS!!


	11. Promiscuous

_Disclaimer: i don't own naruto._

**Chapter Eleven: Promiscuous**

_Let me break the ice_

"Sai-kun, you're not eating."Yukari spoke as she tried her best to sound like nothing happened a while ago.

Still no response from Sai, Yukari tilted her head to look closer, there it was…that slight crinkle on his forehead, Sai is officially pissed, explains the cold and scary aura surrounding them, not even the waitresses dared to come any close than five feet.

It triggered something-really-awful, her purple eyes grew bitter as she slammed her palm on the table, attracting more attention than necessary, but still…Sai glared at the coffee on the table, if looks could kill…

"You said you don't care! Don't tell me you're pissed just because she's dating that guy!"Yukari hissed at Sai, losing her control for the longest time, her gaze was so strong that Sai finally stared back, with his cold uncaring gaze.

"Oh! Don't tell me, you're still not over her."She chuckled sarcastically, hoping that she would have the reply she's waiting for. On the contrary…Sai, this time- glared at her strongly.

"Don't push it."He spoke with a dangerously low tone.

"Try me." The blonde hollered at him.

"I never liked you." And with that he stood up and walked away.

She couldn't believe what she just heard, her heart stopped beating for a moment there, her brain stopped functioning as tears welled up in her eyes, her mouth hanging open, this shouldn't be happening. She did everything for him…throw her reputation in the line for him, she even destroyed her friendship with her Former best friend for him! After all! She took everything from Sakura! But still! Why won't he like her…she's everything Sakura's not…everything inside Yukari shattered into pieces except for one…hatred.

'Fine, if taking everything won't work…destroying everything will.'

**XOXOX**

It felt like they were walking miles for an hour, but in reality it had been just fifteen minutes of walk to the train station ever since they left the café, the tension pierced the silence, Sasuke didn't fail to notice that Sakura had been uneasy, perhaps she didn't expect all that happening in just a snap…yes, it's bothersome, everything that had just happened is! He knew she never planned to tell the world that **SHE**,Haruno Sakura…had something like that going on, it's just way too personal for a total stranger like him to witness.

It doesn't take a genius, to figure out everything, Sasuke knew that for sure, yes it was slightly surprising that of all people to have a past relationship with, how in the depths of hell does it have to be Sai? It just won't fit; at any case Sasuke couldn't picture Sakura with Sai even in his wildest imagination, and most of all…although Sakura's trying to hide it, she's downright affected. Although he couldn't care less about every detail of Sakura's little mischief, looking at her so miserable right now is just so awfully nerve wrecking- and no, I'll remind you again, the great Uchiha brat is not affected of course, explains it why he's pissed.

Who wouldn't?! he's got a good reason for that! Sai is the Team's basketball rival, and by any means, Sasuke takes rivalry at any form, and may I remind everybody that losing is never an option.right?

She silently sighed for the tenth time that day, that was a total fiasco, was it so bad to just eat in a café with a gorgeous guy? Was it so bad?! And of all people to see! Why him!? It could've been anyone else…just not them, it was a disaster…and what's more that rings the bell here? she owes Uchiha Sasuke a lot.

What the hell even got into him shoving Sai like that? Or was he taking their rivalry from basketball into a way new level? She doesn't know, and YES! Okay?! YES she does care why. She glanced at his back secretly with a curious look on her face.

"If you're going to say something, just say it." He spoke with his back still facing her.

"I…It's nothing."She spoke, still contemplating as to what would be the right words to use, God! She just doesn't know how to handle situations like this! It's not like she thought that this could happen anyway!

Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside the train, which she didn't even noticed, so there they were sitting inside the bullet train with a good distance from each other.

"Im sorry about what happened earlier."She suddenly spoke as if she took a deep breath before speaking.

"Yeah, you should be, after all…you tried to kiss me." He spoke, as he gave her an insulting smirk yet again.

Sakura took this as her cue, maybe Uchiha Sasuke isn't so bad at all, she was reading between the lines and dare she would not say it out loud? She may be unlucky to meet those two today, but Fate gave her a fighting chance…she was thankful that in her most disaster-RIFIC moment, Sasuke was the one with her and not anybody else, and only God knows what she'll do if he wasn't there.

'Tell you what? I never would say it, but…I owe you a big one, Sasuke.' And that was the first time, even in her mental notes had she called him with his first name.

**XOXOX**

"So what're you planning to do with that stupid video of yours?" Genma spoke as he still sat comfortably in his seat.

"Any ideas?"Kakashi answered as he sighed and took out his cellphone from his vest.

"You are so hopeless, you know that? Hatake."Kurenai spat as she glanced at the blonde girl at the café across the sushi bar, well…that girl managed to cause a little stir in Kakashi's little film right there, so who might she be? Kurenai could only wonder.

"I think so too…"the silver haired coach answered as he slightly smiled at Kurenai's expression.

"Hai, Konnichiwa Ryotaro-san." Kakashi suddenly spoke at his cell phone.

A few mutters were heard from the opposite line, as Kakashi slightly scratched his head and grinned.

"Yes, the Practice Game is tomorrow, we'll be there at four."

**XOXOX**

Nara Shikamaru, a genius with 200 Intelligence Quotient, thereby given a really lazy ass and a talent for Chess, is now- for the first time…using his brain cells to come up into a conclusion to prove his hypothesis. His eyes won't mess with him that's for sure! A little proof was his girlfriend, the school's ultimate girlfriend material blabbered continuously on the phone, continuously by the means of not breathing in between speaking for three straight hours, while he- the procrastinated genius has now putting his I.Q to the test.

"Ino…"He spoke

"InevereventhoughtSasukewouldevendateanyone!letaloneSakura!OMG!!OMG!-." I never even thought Sasuke would even date anyone! Let alone Sakura!

"Ino…"

"Yousawthattooright!imeanhello!theywerekissingforChrist'ssake!" You saw that too right? I mean hello! They were kissing for Christ's sake!

"INO!"

"WHAT?!"

'Finally' he thought, after a few tries to get is girlfriend to shut up and give him a chance to speak, finally, she paused at the very least.

"They were not kissing." He reminded, he was sure he saw a good centimeter distance between the two.

"Did too!"She hollered

"That's just your imagination."

"Oh!My God! You are so not believing me?!"

Okay…she used that tone again, and it's the sign that this will be a long night for him.

How long this night might be…there's just one thing he's sure of, it's that tomorrow…after he landed his feet at the school campus, he's going to find out what he saw at the mall, you bet he will.

**XOXOX**

"Dinner is served, should I just bring you your dinner here?" The butler spoke as he entered Sasuke's room.

Well, Uchiha Sasuke, the lone Prince of the household is now trapped somewhere in his little mind, that he didn't bother answering the butler, knowing full well that Haibara-the butler, has telepathy or rather just knows how to read Sasuke's 'body language' enough to know what to do as he left the room instead.

He just stood over the window, looking at nowhere in particular, images keep on flashing back in his mind as chills run down his spine, looking at the what-if's side of the story, he was left with queries…what if nothing stopped the kiss from happening, what will he do? That biggest question in his mind right now…he just grunted.

He thought as hard as he can, but to no avail…it's as seemed that his mind froze every time he pictures the scenario, but there's a little something he just figured out kept him from being calm…He didn't even did or tried to do something to stop it from happening. Absolutely nothing, and that is the scary part as his temperature kept rising from the anxiousness that's eating him bit by bit.

He took this notion to his mind again, and gave a few struggles from believing…he palmed his face right after he realized something.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

This is night…is going to be a sleepless one that's for sure, and tomorrow? Will be a catastrophe…cherry-on-top the headache that was about to back fire…it's not like he not having one of those now.

**XOXOX**

She shifted, now lying to her right, facing the wall, she sighed.

She shifted again, now lying to her left, facing the window and the full moon shining brightly towards her face, shining throughout her room, she grunted, grabbing her pillow from behind her she stuffed it in her face, she snarled again, now the pillow went flying to the wall.

She could hear the walls laugh at her dilemma, and for once in her life…her eyes refused to sleep, and her mind refuse from functioning.

It's a really good thing her ceiling was built intact, cause right now, she's glaring at it like it could tear down even the slightest sediment of her room.

So much for I-hate-your-poker-face, and the Sai's-definitely-better-than-you, He just shoved everything back to her mouth for her to choke on, and now? She's not just choking on it but rather having a sleepless night with it.

She then realized one thing, as she hit her head with her palm and snarled…mentally stabbing her head.

"I.am.so.screwed."

**XOXOX**

**7:00 am**

"What's that smell?"Kiba sniffed as he kept his nostrils in the air, trying to figure out where that awfully sweet scent came from.

"Maybe someone just spilled something."Naruto spoke as he kept on tapping his pencil on his chin.

"I can't smell anythi..ng" Shikamaru almost stopped as the door opened and as if one cue, flowers went full bloom spring grew inside the classroom, the scent of wildflowers showered every single one of them.

Neji walked inside the room, as he flipped his hair and smirked.

"Is that you? Neji? You stink!"Kiba hollered as he opened the window trying to get rid of too much fragrance from the room.

"And your idea of fragrance is?your socks I presume." Neji spoke as he found his place beside Shikamaru.

"You smell like a whore, you know that?"Kiba hollered as he tried to freshen up his nose from the abusive scent of Neji's hair.

"What was that smell anyways?"Shikamaru spoke, as he sniffed one Neji's long shiny brown hair.

"My new conditioner, I got it yesterday."

And with that he earned a couple of glare, new conditioner? Oh!the horror, this doesn't sound good! That just means he'll be using it regularly, oh!God! his conditioner is more powerful than Marijuana! Everybody will suffer, everyone's brains with deflate, his hair could now rival Ino's, and she would surely hate that.

**XOXOX**

"What's up with you people!!"Ino yelled as she walked bossily in front of her squad with her hands on her waist.

"They're not listening to me, we're supposed to practice the routine today."Shiori spoke as she sighed.

"Is that so…" Ino smirked devilishly.

"Listen here BFH! And listen well! I'll be doing the routine, and if you dumbsters can't follow, im sorry but I'll be kicking you butts out of my squad! And you know what that means…" she yelled as she started with stepping up in the middle of the stage, she smiled her fancy dubious smile, as if she's daring them to step up and follow her routine as she started her moves.

Gazillion of girls would kill to be here now! From the uniform to the legacy, from the cheering squad Captain who could rival a supermodel down to the main course- the basketball team! Konoha surely possess power house team!

BFHBitches From Hell

Shiori smiled slightly at this, so maybe Ino's slightly lazy and sometimes dumb for her own good, but when she puts on her cheering outfit with pom poms in hand, she defines leadership with the capital "L".

**XOXOX**

It's a good thing Ino can't attend the class today, after all, the club practice is her main priority at the moment and Sakura could really use the down time from her squabbling friend, the freak show had just started as she sighed and by the end of the day she'd be playing the practice games too…and she was sure Sasuke would be there to watch, the thought itself made her cringe, ever since that fateful day Sakura had felt a little bit more sensitive about how things would flow back to normal when she knew things won't.

For such a short time, things had gone smoothly as she wanted it to be, separating herself from Sai and Yukari had been effective, but the bitterness still won't go away…the bitterness of treachery-at first she thought it was Sai that she felt bitterness for, but thanks a lot to certain Uchiha, Sakura had doubted this notion.

She knew she loved Sai, then she should be angry at him right now!and that's the big problem. No remorse, No hate. That's what's wrong.

She twirled her pen over and over as he mind drifted somewhere else, she has to do something-and fast, before her emotions get way out of hand and her mind gets too carried away.

Anxiousness is killing her, and it's getting worse…she's losing her state of mind, at this point she knew that she must find a way to find her resolve or she'll put the practice games at risk, as Sasuke's images kept flashing in her mind…things just got worse as he stomach churned and here's when another hypothesis had been formed.

And she's just so desperate to find the conclusion. Soon.

**XOXOX**

Basketball Club- Girl's Quarters

You could feel the tension in the room, eyes fixed on the floor, and if you listen closely, you could even hear hearts beat out of their ribcage.

"So…" Hino tried to strike up a conversation as she watched her teammates drift in thoughts.

Mikai browsed the files of their opponents analyzing the pros and cons, devising a good plan for every possible scenario.

The brunette captain contained the scourging wave of nervousness, this is one of the hardest roles a captain must portray, it's to show strength when you-yourself doubt the light would appear by the end of the tunnel, but Ten-Ten kept optimism intact and plastered a confident smile.

If only she could hit her head on the wall, she'd gladly do it with all her heart! If only! How she wished things would turn out right if she did, she watched her team mates loom over their practice game. She watched Ten-Ten took a set of paper bags from her bag with a cheeky smile on her face, it's then Sakura just noticed, the rest of the newly reformed club stayed outside and started warming up.

"Lighten up, today we'll make an impression- a very good one, now let me see that fighting spirit." She spoke as she tied her brown hair in a high ponytail.

Sayuri smirked at this, perhaps she's not half bad for a captain after all.

"Let's get out there and win." She muttered as she looked at Mikai and Hino who nodded in return.

"Good, coz I don't like loosing."Sakura retorted as she smiled, a genuine smile.

Ten-Ten took this as her cue, and as the three stood up and went for the door, she distributed them their uniforms, the deep red and burning amber of the Konoha Gakuen symbol imprinted on it's torso gloriously.

As the three went to the changing room, Sakura gave Ten-Ten a curt nod and a thumbs up, well, she did her job for now…truth to be told,Sakura was too confused to even think straight, but then again, Ten-Ten's attempt to enlighten them gave her a wake-up call.

"I saved this one especially for you."Ten-Ten spoke as she gave Sakura her paper bag and took out her very own uniform.

"Seven."She muttered as she looked at her friend quizzically.

'I used to wear four, but what the heck, there's a first time at everything.' Sakura thought.

"I believe seven's are for aces." And with that Ten-Ten left, Leaving a confused pink haired player in the room.

**XOXOX**

"We've been waiting ever since the world began! Where the hell is that train!"Naruto screamed as he held his sports bag in his shoulders.

"Right, so the world began last ten minutes."Kiba sarcastically hollered as he snickered in response.

"And im soooo not asking you,fish face."

"Oh! Really now…dickless?"

"Shut it." Neji took his chance at patience and started to spare it from running thin.

"The game started by now."Shikamaru spoke as he once again-glanced at the clock, then at his captain.

_Please step behind the yellow line, the train is about to arrive_

"Finally! Ooh! Im so excited! I sure hope they'll win!"Naruto cheered

"I wonder about that."Neji answered, trying to remember how the team cooperates, this would be a very rough road.

Sasuke couldn't bear to hear more, this feeling kills him enough and this small talks of his friends makes things worse, he scowled at this and went inside the train. How he wish this train could fly.

**XOXOX**

The referees whistle resounded throughout the court, audiences gather over the bleachers, as two teams gather in the middle of the court, Navy blue clashed with Crimson Red.

Ten-Ten stood upfront for the jump ball, Sakura stood behind leading the rest of the team, she tilted her head and snickered- her eyes met that of a familiar face.

Yumiko Tsujikawa, Captain of Mizuko Junior High. If Sakura's memory serves her right Yumiko's team made it to the Regionals Top Ten , she was sure she and her former team had such a hard time defeating them, Mizuko has the top line of defense.

PRRRRRRRT!!

The battle had started, Ten-Ten jumped as Yumiko did too, the first half of the game will be a bloody one, Sakura is sure of that.

**XOXOX**

Sakura forced to move Ten-Ten out of guarding Yumiko, Yumiko had been the point guard of the team, and she's making quite a history of the game Sakura won't let that happen, Slightly depressed about her own performance Ten-Ten was set out to guard Himeno, She couldn't blame Sakura for the change of plans, they have been losing a couple of points, and the brunette captain knew that if this goes on the percentage of winning the game will be slim, Sakura knew how Yumiko plays…and that should be their advantage as to how clueless they're still was…for now,Sayuri,Hino,Mikai and herself should take the chance of knowing the gameplay of their opponents as Sakura's playing the one-man-team for the mean time.

Mizuko- 25

Konoha- 19

**XOXOX**

Snatching his I.D from his pocket, Sasuke confirmed the school security their identity as they entered the school grounds and ran for the covered court, if only he could waste his time…he could taken his chance of strangling Kiba for the wrong train route!

A few more steps, they could see the bleachers, the sound of the ball hitting the wooden floor resounded, as they saw the red numbers flickering on the wall, Sasuke could hear Neji scowl at this, as he watched the team below…he couldn't help but shook his head in disappointment.

**XOXOX**

"Déjà vu huh? Haruno-san, I could still remember when you're still wearing yellow, and you were on the top of your game." Yumiko spoke as she tried to block Sakura from scoring.

"…"Sakura wished she had her cap on, oh! The pain of watching his opponent smile. Oh the pain.

"This team is holding you down is it."She spoke again.

Sakura turned her back against Yumiko, that's the final straw, so yes! Maybe this team isn't furnished yet, but in time…it will, and Sakura was plainly sure! Her team shows promise, and for that she's ready to risk her reputation.

She took her step backwards and dribbled the ball rapidly and watched Yumiko lower her posture.

"No matter, I can still trash you like I did before."She spoke as Sakura smiled a genuine one, maneuvering herself as she twisted her posture completely evading Yumiko's defense, and took the open shot of a three point score.

Sayuri wiggled at this, another point was added, but heck! Sakura's taking the burden for the team.

"Sayuri."Mikai suddenly popped behind her trying to pry out the ball away from Rikku, the shooting guard.

Sayuri smiled at this, Mikai had a plan, within a flash, they exchanged positions, Sayuri knew Mikai for a while now…and she trust her as much as she trusts her own skills, probably Mikai took the time Sakura brought for them to formulate a plan, analyze weakness and form an effective formation.

Mizuko- 33

Konoha-26

"Haruno-san, let me remind you…You defeated us before with one team, not with a one-man-team."Yumiko spoke as she's facing Sakura's wall like defense.

**XOXOX**

"Such a mess."Neji scowled as he crossed his arms and scrunched his face.

"No teamwork,No plans, what the hell is going on here!"Kiba spoke as he devoured his popcorn.

"Hey! Don't be so harsh!"Naruto hollered

"This game is pointless, if this goes on, Haruno will just tire her self up to her limit."Shikamaru spoke as he kept his palms on his chin.

Sasuke just nodded slightly at this, the scenario is so miserable to watch, the opponents defense is too strong to break, specially for a fresh team just like them.

"Hey look! Rikkai!"Naruto cheered, all-eyes thrown at the behind their bleahcer, girls wearing yellow and black flashed.

Sasuke groaned at this as he glared at some familiar blonde who's currently settling themselves within five feet proximity from their bleacher, and this is when Sasuke stared back at the court.

"Oh! Sakura-chan's boyfriend, you're here to watch her loose huh."Yukari spoke loudly, loud enough for Sasuke's team to hear.

"Is she talking to me?Or you?"Naruto spoke quizzically, as he glanced at Kiba.

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear anything as he crossed his arms and continued watching, as the opposing team scored another point.

"Take a look, at Sakura-chan,"Yukari called his teammates' attention as she stood up and pointed a finger at the courts.

"Look, how our former captain abandoned us, for such a miserable team of losers." She continued.

And this time, Sasuke felt the urge he never felt before, the urge to punch a girl straight to the face.

PRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT!

"3 minutes time-out!" The referee called.

**Score:**

**Mizuko-50**

**Konoha-42**

Sakura felt arms wrap on her shoulders, to see a smiling Ten-Ten and a glint at Mikai's eyes.

Trying to catch her breath, she smiled.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, now rest and watch how the team will make you proud." Mikai spoke as Sayuri and Hino gave Sakura a thumbs up.

But then suddenly, Sakura's smile didn't last as long, as Amethyst clashed with Emerald once more.

"Well done _captain_." She heard her say as she stood with the rest of the Rikkai at the player's bench.

TSUSUKU...

NITE: i will replace this chapter as soon as i get the beta-read version (don't worry, there will be no alterations with the storyline, just a few grammar checks will do), ne? i just felt the need to post it, coz it'll take me time to update and yea- U.U my conscience bugs me with you this. so there you go.

phew! so there you go, tsk tsk, scandalous Yukari, die!die! :P

and a bunches of thanks to all the reviewers, highly appreciated. thanks a lot. nn


	12. Your Call

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the plot

**Chapter Twelve: Your Call**

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh  
I am feeling so ambitious, you and me, flesh to flesh_

Sasuke grunted at this, that girl is seriously cracked! Sasuke stood abruptly, and glared at the Yukari's direction.

"Seriously. That girl would kill for affection."Shikamaru suddenly spoke as he watched the game.

"So that's why Sakura-chan looks familiar! She's that player we saw at last year's Regionals!" Naruto spoke as he started jumping out from his seat to look closely.

"And …You're her boyfriend?"Neji spoke as he raised an eyebrow at his own statement, the flavor of the words he just splat felt so foreign…and so darn poisonous.

"Ridiculous."Sasuke hollered.

"Right, what about that silly date yesterday?"

"You're spying on us?" now it's the prodigy's turn to raise his eyebrow at the lazy genius.

"We just happened to pass by." He spoke as he faked a cough.

"We?"

It's then Shikamaru wished he just kept his mouth shut as he choked on his own words, coughing forcefully, he pointed back on the bench trying to shrug the topic out of Sasuke's mind.

"Sasuke-teme!! How dare you date Sakura-chan! How dare you!!"

**XOXOX**

"Sa-chan, is this what you left us for…" Miki muttered as she peeked behind Yukari's back.

Miki's words pierced her heart like a knife, for once she was left with no words, no choice, just loosing. Miki…she had been her little sister when she entered Rikkai, and practically she's the one who taught Miki everything she needs to know about basketball.

She's melting beyond her knowledge, she's a traitor to her team, she didn't consider their welfare just hers, they have the full right to disclaim and disdain her, after all, she's just a former captain.

"I don't know what's going on here, But Sakura-chan's friend, no matter what she did in her past doesn't matter to us."Ten-ten spoke sternly as she stood in front of her fallen teammate

"So if you don't mind, we still have a game to win." Sayuri spoke in a dead serious tone as she glared at Yukari.

"Right. All things will be settled the sportsman way, that's if…you can even make it to the finals." And with that Yukari and the rest of Rikkai left.

**XOXOX**

Sakura dribbled the ball eagerly, leering at Yumiko who's currently smirking at their paved way to victory, Sakura dribbled faster stepping left and right, her eyes set on the ring, conditioning herself for her very own technique she started hopping, this made her steps a second faster than it should, anticipating the opponents next move, she fixed her gaze on her opponent's feet.

'To the left' she mentally thought, as fast as she thought about her next move she maneuvered to the right and ran for a lay-up shot.

Mikai smiled at this, as she signaled over at Sayuri to take her post, things are going the way she wanted it, first, the opponent to get intimidated at Sakura-the Point guard, the second phase is just about to start.

Ten-Ten stood beside Mikai who just nodded in approval, Ten-Ten's phase will be on the third one, when she and Sayuri finished their task, Ten-Ten will score the way to frenzy.

Score:

Mizuko- 52

Konoha- 48

**XOXOX**

Sasuke couldn't help but worry, would Yukari affect Sakura's game play, if it would then the team is off to losing, as for the past moments Sakura had been scoring for the team

It's a wonder her stamina could last this long, he was impressed nonetheless, and perhaps…he was fully aware what Yukari did just broke her to pieces.

Shikamaru noticed the tension his captain currently smothering about, he could even see Sasuke's pocket balling with his knuckles, slightly tilting his head, he muttered something in his captain's ear.

"That girl hates loosing; you should read her profile sometime."

**XOXOX**

Sayuri stole the ball from Rikku with an amazing speed, Passing it to Sakura- the latter started running for a fast break, suddenly Yumiko appeared blocking her way from shooting but she leapt anyway, faking a shot she smirked at Yumiko, as she passed the ball at her left, as Ten-Ten caught it with ease, backing from the baseline as she jumped and accurately shooting the ball to the ring…she smiled, another point for the girls back home!

A few more laps back and forth, from shooting to defense, the score slowly settling itself with 52-51 with Mizuko still a point lead.

Sayuri gave Sakura a hi-five. Ten-Ten looked for the brains of the team, Mikai adjusted her glasses as it glint a devious one as she gave the rest of her team a thumbs up, the cheer from the freshman on the bench started growing louder, this is one heck of a good impression for the team's first game.

**XOXOX**

The game was settled not so long later, the score was settled with 78-74, at the last quarter Misuko struggled to win, but Konoha managed to steal the bacon once more and finally take it home. Winning otherwise-Sakura wasn't all that satisfied…they barely won! And it's all because of their stupid teamwork, and cluelessness…there's no question about their abilities in the court, but the way they play without harmony and surely…they still have doubts about each other's skills, Sakura could vaguely remember when she and had beaten Misuko with thirty points lead-but then again, it's a different story. Rikkai had a very strong foundation while Konoha had barely anything to hold the game play together.

Sasuke scorned at this, as he stood up and watched the team rest on the bench, Sakura must've been tired by now, from carrying the team's burden down to playing the fake point guard, while Ten-Ten and Mikai took the scoring powers and Sayuri carrying the ball for Sakura. Her towel covering her head, as her back heaves up and down. He sighed, she's a lot better than he gave her credit for, besides…she can't be the captain of The Regional's Top Five team if she's not, he hates to admit it but her team has been holding her potentials back.

"Congratulations, Captain, you made a complete fool of yourself." Yukari suddenly appeared behind the bench as she watched her former captain catch her breath.

Sakura groaned as she glared at the girl, personally, things are getting really annoying these days, Yukari had been on her tail ever since she took her stuff from Rikkai- and those were the times when Sakura's mind went into haywire, sanity must've sunk in now…if Yukari wants Sai, then she can have him, Sakura couldn't care less about them, she might've had affections for Sai before but it wasn't all that strong enough to drive her miserable forever. She's steps ahead from him and she's thankful-Uchiha Sasuke made her realize that.

"But not half a fool I will make out of you at the finals." Sakura spoke with a smirk on her face half covered of her towel.

Yukari raised an eyebrow at this, Sakura may be lazy and care free, but she knows her enough to tell her words were of complete honesty. Sakura never says anything without meaning it, and right now, Sakura had just accepted her challenge.

"You're such an eyesore, now will you please leave."Ten-Ten spoke as she watched the minor squabbling of her teammate.

"Whatever." And with that Yukari left the bench.

"That was harsh."Sakura spoke as she looked at Ten-Ten.

"You are harsh." Ten-Ten hollered as she glared back at Sakura.

Knowing what drove Ten-Ten into acting like this Sakura looked down at the ball.

"Captain or No Captain, it doesn't make any difference, I would still be in this team whether you like it or not."

"Yea, Captain or No Captain you're still a bad ass."Hino spoke as she gave Sakura thumbs up, Ten-Ten giggled at this and smiled at her pink haired friend.

**XOXOX**

Adjusting her cap one last time, she hooked her bag on her shoulders as she ran outside to rejoin with her team, she froze right beside the door frame. Something in her stomach shifted and churned, as she faced his pretty face again.

"Sas-. Uchiha."She stuttered slightly, raising an eyebrow at his expression, it's nowhere near happy, with all the scrunches in the forehead? Definitely not happy.

"Nice game." He spoke in a sarcastic monotone, as he scrutinized an expression towards the girl.

"We'll redeem ourselves soon enough." Sakura spoke confidently not breaking the gaze.

"Good, I expected more."

"Then you'll be choking for a lot."She smiled, as she walked passed him, but suddenly stop as he grabbed her arm, her heart skipped a beat at the contact, as she swallowed as she spoke.

"What?"

"Don't overdo yourself next time." He muttered and with that he took her sports bag from her shoulders and slung it on his own as he left her behind.

Her mouth hang open in surprise as she blinked a couple of times before things started to register in her mind, and as often as blue moon shines into the sky…Haruno Sakura blushed as she touched her shoulder. Well yeah, she's tired, but not exhausted-she played a lot more tiring games than this, but then again it's _The Uchiha Sasuke_ we're talking about here.

**XOXOX**

"We should be training extra hard, and when I mean extra, I mean E-X-T-R-A." Mikai spoke.

"Agreed."Sayuri answered as she sat inside the bullet train.

"And I just had someone for a powerful motivation."Ten-Ten smiled as a devilish smile crept up her lips as a vision on Hinata flashed in her mind.

"Right!"Hino cheered as she hunted her iPod from her bag and started snoozing.

"I say your teamwork is best in garbage."Neji spoke as he spaced out in the window.

"That's harsh of you!"Naruto yelled as he pocketed his hands.

"Well, truth hurts."Ten-Ten muttered as she giggled.

"I assure you, we'll be in the finals."Sayuri spoke confidently as she crossed her legs.

"Now that's the spirit."Kiba smiled.

"We can't let you have all the glory." Sakura spoke as she palmed her cheeks as she smirked at Ten-Ten.

"Right you are pinkie." the brunette approved as she winked.

What the orange sky darken as the hues of dust stings her eyes into a hazy feeling, palming her face as she unconsciously yawned, a little nap wouldn't hurt, besides she's still thirty minutes away from her house. Not knowing a certain Uchiha keeping his watchful gaze over her.

Unbeknownst to the pink haired menace, she's been the center of conversation just right after she flipped her eyes closed, Ten-Ten could've sworn Sakura was pissed with the final score of the game, knowing as to what caliber she's from-there's no doubt about her disappointment. Sakura may not be vocal about it, and she need not to be.

"I owe her big time."Ten-Ten sighed as she smiled slightly.

"Hn, yes **WE **do" Mikai corrected as she adjusted her glasses.

Shikamaru started browsing the scoreboard copy, raising an eyebrow at the disability of the assists, he stared at the members unconsciously, and taking out his team profile, Shikamaru figured a new idea for the teams' progress.

"Would you mind if I'll help supervise your training."Shikamaru spoke as he kept staring at the scoreboard, earning gaze from his team mates, and Sasuke who just shrugged as he held Sakura's bag on his shoulders.

"What about our training?"Kiba spoke as he palmed his cheeks in disappointment.

"You need a lot of training than Shikamaru does, so don't worry about it."Naruto spoke as he grinned cheekily.

"My training doesn't concern you stupid."

"Riiight.lmao"

"Would you stop with that-that-that acronym thing! You're creeping me out!"

"lol, lmao, rofl,lmfao-"shoving Kiba's buttons as he kept on laughing out, Naruto stood gloriously at his furious downright team mate.

"I said stop it you-." That's it, kiba snapped; ready to pounce on the blonde as he felt cold hard and venomous glare behind him, followed by a stern voice, yes. He knew who it was.

"Another word from you and you'll be warming the bench for the rest of the year."Sasuke irritated snapped.

"So what was I saying? "Shikamaru sighed as he asked.

"Something about supervising our training."Sayuri spoke as she glared at the two bickering males standing just right beside her.

"Right, I have a few revisions to make, that's if it's alright with you." the genius spoke as he glanced at his captain.

Glancing at her team mates, firmly nodding in agreement, it's settled, Shikamaru will collaborate with the training menu's, Ten-Ten slightly chuckled, this is going to be one heck of a training when Hinata's going to enter the picture, one hell of a bloody one.

_We have arrived at Osaka Station; we'll be departing within a few minutes, Thank you._

"Sakura-chan? ne, Sakura-chan! Wake up now."Naruto spoke as he kept of shaking her shoulders; each turning into a rapid one as seconds passed by, a few more seconds and the train will leave.

"Oi, Haruno."Sasuke called as he glared at her small figure sleeping with hanging mandibles.

"What? Fire? Justin Timberlake? James Lebron?"She muttered unconsciously as she opened her eyes, only to see the door ready to close, as she saw the bright red letters reminding the station status.

"Not again!"with a jolt, she jumped out of her seat and ran towards the door with an amazing speed, barely making it out, she watched the train proceed, as windswept her memory, she knew she forgot something important as she watched smiling faces of her team mates pass like wind, and then it hit her as much as it did hit a certain Uchiha.

Slamming her palms on her forehead, kicking herself mentally and verbally abusing it, she must be hanging around with Naruto too much. Yeah, maybe that was it.

"My Bag." She muttered subconsciously, well, there's no use crying over spilled milk, slumping her shoulders, something tells her…this will be such a long painful day, bad luck comes in three's and right about now, that's just the second hit.

'Oh, I wonder how best that last would be'

"Can hardly wait." Save the best for last, she spoke as sarcastic as she can.

**XOXOXOX**

He kept on staring, glaring, and hissing at something that doesn't make sense, as he sat on his bed, eyes fixed at that defenseless, unmoving, large blues bag that sat on his floor for a good hour now. How could that unmoving, innocent non-living thing cause him immeasurable trouble for the last hour? He just can't comprehend, especially, when you have the loudest person living in this planet named as Naruto Uzumaki as a teammate, and Hyuuga Neji as your rival (sort of) who keeps on swatting smirks of glory over you, then you could spell annoying with an "N".

Trapped between the thoughts of as to how this bag will walk back to its repulsive owner, if only looks can make this thing walk or have a life of its own.

"Sir, a phone call for you." The butler called as he entered the room with a knock.

"Who is it."Sasuke's voice rang through his room.

"Itachi-sama." And just right after Sasuke heard his brother's name, a groan seemed to be fit as he stood up and took the extension phone that hang up on his wall right just beside the window.

And could his day get anymore worse, for the love of God, this day just couldn't get any better.

**XOXOXOXO**

Satisfied with her cooking, she settled her apron aside, as she heard the doorbell rang, Sakura could only smile at her cooking prowess as she walked through the door, and if she's not so paranoid, she knew that something inside of her tinge stop her from opening the door, completely disregarding it as she twisted the door knob.

"Oh! Konbanwa Sakura-chan!"

The stabbing edges of regret of not listening to instincts are just too sharp.

'I'll buy an eyehole tomorrow. 'Mentally reminding herself.

"Wrong house."Sakura muttered as she readily closed the door at Hino's face.

"Right!"Dismissing what Sakura had just said, Hino stopped the door from slamming as she held her luggage and entered the house settling herself at the orange cushions of the living room.

"Hey! What's cooking! Smells good!"

"What are you doing in my house?"Sakura stated than asked as she held that you-better-make-this-good-or-ill-kick-you-out-right-now look.

"Well you see-."

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Good evening Sakura-chan."Okay, Ten-ten is too nice to get kicked out, and betraying her inner urge to take them out of her house, Sakura opened the door and let her in with her luggage.

"So you got here first huh, which train station did you use?"Ten-ten pouted as she sat together with Hino, who's currently scratching her head as she grinned from ear to ear.

"I took the station at the Eastern Park."

"I see! Now why didn't I think of that?!"

Sakura was about to speak again until-

Knock

Knock

Knock

Grasping the door knob and twisting it with unease.

"Oi." So it's Sayuri and Mikai now, what's next? Ino?Hinata?

And just right after the door closed-

Knock

Knock

Knock

"Nice house, pinkie!"

Sakura wondered how could fate hear her thoughts and just grant it in a snap.

Gods might hate her; hating her soooo much she could feel it.

"Ino, Hinata-chan."She stated dimly as the two entered her house without anymore ado.

Tension filled the room, as six oblivious people stared at each other, and the obviously most intense glare would be coming from Sakura, squeezing the truth out of their heads, holding her spatula in hand, oh you can imagine what wonders a Sakura with spatula in hand can do.

Who speaks first looses first, and who doesn't speak up might get their heads in the chopping board, all's well that ends well.

"It's Kakashi-sensei's orders, something about the team work I think."Hino spoke as she shrugged and sniffed the aroma of Sakura's dish at the dining table.

He is so dead meat.

So dead, she'll rip his spine out, grab his eyeballs from its sockets and castrate him at the school quad, burning killing intent flourished as the images of the silver haired man flashed in her mind.

"And the principal agreed to it."Mikai followed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Ino and Hinata, so what's up with these two being here? If its team works, then her team explains it but them?

"I am now your team's official manager."Hinata spoke clearly as she raised her approval form.

"And you?" Waiting for Ino's reply as she tapped her foot on the carpeted floor.

"Well, I'm here to give you guys a good cheer! And inspiration!"She cheered as she scooted over the refrigerator.

"That doesn't mean you can ransack my fridge."Sakura hollered as Ino paid no heed, and as if on cue, Hino followed the blonde.

"We got a call right after we got home, so we raced up here, and we thought Kakashi-sensei already told you about it."Mikai explained watching the girls roam over Sakura's kitchen.

"Sorry if it's so sudden."Ten-ten muttered in apology as she smiled gently.

So what's the apology about? She's not some cold-hearted prick to shove them out of her house, tilting her head side-ways and sighed as she gave a curt nod, when she heard someone open her spoon organizer at the kitchen.

"DO NOT EAT MY YOGURT"

But Sakura seemed to be a second too late.

"Ahh! Hino!!You prick! This is not fat-free!!"

"And we should first talk about the grocery shift, right about now." The pink haired player spoke sternly; Mikai and Ten-Ten couldn't agree more as they watched the bicker happening at the kitchen, and the furious Sakura grasping her spatula.

**XOXOXOX**

Massaging his temples, as he lay awake on his bed, he could still vaguely remember Itachi's words on the phone, he groaned once more. What could get worse than having him back and having him intimidate Sasuke at almost anything, ridiculous as it may seem, but who won't get intimidated by Itachi? When they were young, Itachi displayed almost all talents in the world possible, prolific speaker, trilingual, musically gifted, Intelligence Quotient unquestionable, sports champion-which caused Sasuke to get even more frustrated. If there's one thing in this world his brother can't do? Sasuke could confirm there were none.

_You've got 3 messages_

With a jolt Sasuke stood up from his mattress, looking at his mobile phone but found no voicemails, then the thought hit him, as he glanced at Sakura's bag lying on the floor.

Scooting over the bag and opened the front pocket to find her apple green flip top camera phone, there it is.

_You've got 3 messages_

It repeated, blinking slightly, the message might be urgent, but nonetheless, it's an unspoken limitation to never touch or read something that's not yours, contemplation kept his focus.

But then he noticed something, after pressing the cancel button, the notification message dismissed itself. And somehow, Sasuke wished he just ignored his curiosity.

As much as he hates to admit this, the rueful fact that he once claimed of not caring about anyone for any matter, and right about this moment, he felt his something in his ribcage clench so tight that emotions flourished all over him, he wanted to avert his eyes to something else, but he just can't.

It was her, smiling like she'd never smiled before, it was her-Haruno Sakura.

TZUZUKU:

Note: count this as a replaceable chapter too, I guess my beta-reader had some troubles with her computer so the next chapters won't be beta-read, I was thinking to finish this story on my own for now and start the beta-read on my next story, watch out for that, still SASUSAKU, and it's not AU. Btw! I'll try to respond to your reviews ) I want you all to know that im really really really happy reading your reviews! I swear! Thank you very much!I hope you guys won't get tired supporting me! Thanks alooooads!


	13. All Hell Be Damned

Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto.Just the plot

**Chapter Thirteen**: All Hell Be Damned

_No sir, well I don't wanna take the blame, not anymore. _

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt, so much?_

"Hello there!I can't reach the phone right now, please leave a message."

"I know it's you Kakashi, now you better stop playing dumb on me." Her tone so dead dangerous, and for all she knew she could strangle him to death-now don't he ever show his face to her ever! Or her face will be the last thing he'll see the living daylights. And she was serious about it-DEAD SERIOUS.

"Why what a pleasant call, it's my little Sakura-."

"Don't you little Sakura me, now explain."Sternly and commanding, completely forgetting the fact that He is after all her sensei.

"Explain what?"

"Oh, nothing… just this." Removing the phone from her ear, placing it in the background, giving him exactly the picture of what's going on in her house.

"Why do I get to share rooms with her!!"Hino yelled.

"Oh! You should be thankful you're sharing rooms with me, you're good enough to make the school paper!"Ino smirked as she watched Hino burn furiously.

"Right, as if there's an Obituary in the school paper."

"What did you say!?"

"Oh you heard me!!"

"Mikai, Hinata, and I will share the guestroom." Ten-Ten spoke calmly.

"I can live with that."Mikai muttered.

"Same here."Hinata smiled.

"Sayuri will share the same room as Hino and Ino."

"Can't I just sleep on the couch?"Sayuri sighed, hell will break loose if she'll share the same room as those two.

"I'll just make some beverage to cool everyone out-."

"Noo!!" as they watched Hinata make her way at the kitchen.

"Or you still need an elaboration?" Sakura spoke at the receiver again.

"Oh! Right!Them well, Oh! The pain! My stomach! Have to go, tata."

"What-hey-wait-you!" She was pissed, truly, madly, deeply pissed, Hatake Kakashi…just…hanged up on her, the grim. Oh the pain.

**XOXOXOX**

That morning…

"Wow!!Breakfast!!cool!" still her PJ's Hino took a seat her place at the dining table.

"Ohayo."Ten-ten muttered as she removed the pink apron on her neck.

"Is anybody else awake yet?"the giddy player took another bacon.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan and Sayuri-chan went jogging at the park, so is Ino-"

"Hino!! What did you do to MY MUDPACK!!"

"Right, she's up and is gonna kicking your ass,"

Irritated and messy blonde came stomping down the stairs, if morning does have glory, Ino had yet to discover one, Ten-Ten giggled at the sight, still in her pink frilly sleeping gown, her face scrunched up in pure anger as she stood beside Hino at the dining table.

"Oh, I thought it's wasabi, sorry."

"WASABI?! WA-SA-BI?!"

"Yeah wasabi, the spicy thing you put in sushi and-"

"I know what WASABI is!! And you don't!!you-you!!argh!!"Ino stomped again

"I said sorry! If you fixed your thing properly I shouldn't have mistaken it for one! "

"So you ate the mudpack?" too confused to even chuckle, ten-ten raised an eyebrow at her own statement.

"Well, I kinda sleepwalked last night, I dreamed of eating wasabi sushi…"

"Eww.you are so going to buy me a new one pronto!" sitting down adjacent to Hino, Ino glared at her room mate intensely.

"Ohayo,Mikai-chan!oooh…what's that?"Hino shrugged and looked at Mikai who's posting something at the fridge.

"This-is our schedule of house cleaning, and grocery schedule."Mikai answered promptly as she sat down beside Hino.

"So where's Hinata-chan?"Ten-Ten asked.

"I saw her printing up the training menu for this week."

"Oh why does that ring the scary bells."

Knock

knock

knock

"Just in time for breakfast Saku-"Ten-ten spoke as she ran and opened the door expecting Sakura and Sayuri but fell out of half-hearted disappointment to see a grouchy faced Uchiha Sasuke paired up with a smirking Hyuuga.

"Oh, uh…Ohayo, Sasuke-san, Neji-san." Stuttering, the brunette opened the door wider, inviting their visitors in.

"Talk about long faces, so what's with the visit?"Hino spoke as she continued eating breakfast on the dining table.

"The line-up for the preliminaries came out last night." Neji spoke as he held out a folder on the coffee table.

"You could've just e-mailed it, save yourself the trouble of going here." Mikai spoke as she took the folder and started browsing.

"He insisted."Neji rolled his eyes as she shrugged at his captain, as he pointed over familiar bag that rests beside them at the sofa.

"Oh, right! Sakura-chan's bag, she went out for a while, I guess she'll be back any moment now." The brunette spoke again as she giggled at Sasuke's expression.

_You've got voicemail_

Sasuke dragged his cellphone from his pocket

_One voicemail from Nara Shikamaru_

Hinata came running down the stairs with a grin on her face, she didn't miss the sight of Sasuke checking out his voicemail as she spoke:

"Training starts today, Shibuya dome, 9:00"

"Training at Shibuya dome, 9:00 be there."Shikamaru's voicemail ended with a beep.

**XOXOXOX**

"Im hungry." Sakura spoke as she took another sip from her jug as she stopped and wiped beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

"Me too, what do you say we head home and have breakfast? Im starving." Sayuri proposed as she sat on the bench.

"I doubt that, let's eat somewhere else." Sakura jerked her head at the nearest café.

"Right."

**XOXOX**

"Sleek!nice car!"Hino exclaimed admiring a shiny black Pajero parked outside.

"Hey!stop that, We're gonna be late!"Mikai hissed as she tried to push off Hino from the doorframe.

Neji snatched the car keys from his pocket, and started the engine.

"Hurry up, or else the dome would reject the reservations for practice." Sasuke hissed as he sat beside Neji.

"But…what about Sakura and Sayuri?"Mikai hollered as she sat comfortable behind Sasuke.

"Ino would you please call Sayuri, and tell her to follow at the dome?"Ten-Ten asked, as Ino nodded in agreement and started dialing numbers, finally settling themselves in the car, Neji stepped on the accelerator and hit the road.

**XOXOXOX**

"So why're you staying here in Japan? I heard your parents are doctors in America. " Sayuri asked palming her face in her left hand.

"I stayed in America five years ago." Sakura slouched as to where the conversation is going, it's true Sakura stayed with her parents five years ago, but when she's hitting the high school year, things begin to get more confusing and disastrous. Her parents started to steer the wheel of her life and started to push her into taking Medicine, and quit surfing and basketball.

"So why're you here now?"

"Let's just say, I decided to take a different path." The pink haired girl grinned as she left her bill on the table and took a sip of her Iced Tea.

"Now I know why you've got high grades at English class."Sayuri giggled slightly as she snatched her cellphone from her belt bag.

"Ino? Okay, got it. Bye." Standing up abruptly and re-tied her long black hair in a high pony tail.

"What's up?"Sakura asked watching Sayuri scan the area for something.

"We have training at Shibuya,and we still have less than thirty minutes to get there, Hinata took our stuffs with them so we can change when we get there."Sayuri spoke as Sakura stood up in notice and tied her belt bag around her hips.

"You can't find any decent bus stop here, the next village have a bus stop, we have to hurry to catch up." Sakura proposed as she went out of the shop followed by Sayuri as they started running.

**XOXOXOXO**

SHIBUYA DOME Thirty minutes later.

"I don't see any pink head and a lazy scary female here."Shikamaru spoke as he sat on the bench.

"We can't start the training without them,"Hinata stated as she took out her training menu and clipped it on her clipboard.

"Well then let's proceed with our team first, I have assigned your team's strategist."Shikamaru spoke as he pointed at someone over the bench.

"You?!Shiori!what are you doing here?!"Ino squealed as she stomped her feet and walked over the bench.

"Didn't you hear you boyf-mmmff!!"and before Shiori could finish the taboo word, Ino already fed her with her hands. And I meant that literally.

"Do.Not.Use.The.boyfriend.word.here." and she didn't let go until Shiorr nodded and sighed in her hands.

"Aren't you supposed to fix up a routine and cheer for the squad?"

"All done." Shiori fixed her hair from Ino sudden attack.

"Is this court exclusively for us? Coz you really have to fix up the security, in 3 2 1." Hino sighed as she saw the crowd of girls flood at the bleachers to watch the glorious Konoha Basketball team practice- boy's team to be exact.

"Didn't see that one coming."Shikamaru sighed.

"Okay, the last person who'll finish the laps will have this for punishment."Hinata spoke as she watched the boys do their stretching, and raised a clear jug filled with slimy gold glob.

"What the freaking hell is that?"Naruto poked the bottle with a confused look on his face.

"Trust me, you'll die with just one drop of that."Neji spoke unknowingly with an unrecognizable look on his face as he tied his hair in a high ponytail.

"Creepy, argh! Whatever! Delicious or not! Im so going to finish the laps before you could even start!hah!"naruto cheered as he removed his jacket and grinned widely,.

"Right, whatever you say, jerk."Kiba hollered as he pointed over at Sasuke and Neji who already started running laps.

"Oh, how I hate them!" and with that Naruto darted off followed by Kiba.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Finally."Sayuri sighed as she slouched beside Sakura who's already snoring.

Well, Sayuri can't blame Sakura, they ran for two hours this morning, and an extra mile for this rush, that's tiresome, although Sayuri knew Sakura wasn't all that tired, it's a great factor that her pink haired team mate is actually a total lazy bum who couldn't care less about what other people thinks of her. Sayuri could admit that she really do like Sakura as a team mate, her skills were exceptional; who would be captain of a top ranking team if you weren't greater than your team mates? It's a good thing Sakura is a friend rather than a foe. Smirking at her thoughts, Sayuri knew all these, but then again, she knew she can do things far more greater and she can't be left behind by a certain pink haired prodigy.

'Perhaps it isn't all that bad to take a nap' decided at this, Sayuri drifted off to sleep.

Thirty minutes later…

"Miss? Excuse me?"

"Uhh…what?where are we?"Sakura spoke as she opened her eyes slightly.

"We're at the last bus stop-."

"Last bus stop?! "Sakura and Sayuri yelled in unison as they both stood up and looked out at the window and realized they were long passed the dome, and with that realization the two darted off out of the bus and started running their way to the dome.

_XOXOX_

"How far till we get there?" Sakura asked as she scoffed at their misfortune, oh how she hates Shibuya, a city full of thugs a city she barely even knows, she often gets lost in this place and the worst that never fails to happen?

"Ah!"

"Ooops! Gomenasai!"Sakura heard Sayuri mutter an apology.

"Watch where you're going!" A manly voice shrieked as a big shadow towered over the two.

Sakura knew what's going to happen next, the worst thing she's thinking of? Getting caught in a fight.

"I said im sorry."Sayuri repeated and this time more aggressive like she's getting annoyed.

"Gee, little missy, chill."came another voice from behind them, Sakura knew they picked the wrong person at the wrong time, and speak of time, they've got no time to waste.

"This is getting really…annoying."Sakura muttered as she stood with her hands on her waist tilting her head slightly.

Sayuri sighed and knew what Sakura meant by her statement, looking at her team mate in the eye, and nodded in silent agreement.

'Better make a run for it.'

**XOXOXOX**

"A punishment is a punishment, Naruto."Hinata spoke silently, and somewhere deep within the soul of his,Naruto felt chill, oh! That smirk on his team mates faces! The pain!

"They're still not here."Ten-Ten fidgeted as she sat over the bench together with Shiori.

"It's highly unlikely of Sakura-chan to be late, really."Shiori muttered silently.

"Maybe…something happened."Mikai thought out loud as her eye glass glistened shadowing her eyes.

Sasuke felt something in his gut tighten, it's highly possible, it's Shibuya they're talking about here, getting lost in an alley could lead to your death, crime rates here doesn't matter sunrise or sunset. His eyes sharpened subconsciously. As he grabbed his jacket and sat on his side of the bench.

Right this moment, his emotions were highly fortified. He took his cellphone from the pocket of his bag and flipped it, only to see her face smiling, it clenched again as he closed his cellphone and stuck it in his pocket. Fine! He likes her! It's not like anybody knew, and having them know it was never in his plans.

"Why don't you go out and find them."Shikamaru spoke, his back facing Sasuke, Sasuke nodded in agreement as he ran and headed outside.

**XOXOXOX**

"These guys won't quit!"Sayuri shouted as she continued running.

"We're almost there!"Sakura yelled as she pointed at the dome a couple kilometers away, a few more turns in the alleyway then they hit the back door-

"Sayuri!watch it!"Sakura called but too late,Sayuri fell on the ground as she accidentally hit a picket sign.

Kneeling down as she helped Sayuri get on her feet.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just sprained my ankle."

"Finally caught up with you." A big fat man shadowed the two, a punk thug that's for sure, Sakura had these times she felt like she's the unluckiest person ever born, and as if on her impulse she stood protectively on her injured friend.

"Can you still run?"

"Yeah.Don't worry about me, im fine you know."

"Whatever, you go ahead."Sakura spoke, she knew running with Sayuri is directly proportional to getting caught, Sayuri's injured she can run, but she can't run as fast as she could a while ago.

"Hai, I'll just call for help, I'll hurry, Gomenasai, Sakura-chan."Sayuri finished as she started running in a slow pace.

"Aww, pinkie little missy, I think I saw you before."The fat one spoke as he grinned devilishly.

"Oh! Yeah…I saw you in one of my…'dreams'"He continued, and with this one Sakura felt the puke forming in her throat.

_XOXOXO_

He took the backdoor path leading to the alleyway, running as fast as he can not a few meters more, he saw a small figure running towards him, slightly limping as if she's got herself an injury, he stopped when they caught up with each other and recognized the girl.

"Where's Sakura." He spoke in a commanding tone.

Her face sends a bad news for him, she doesn't need to talk anymore when Sasuke darted off and left her as she continued limping her way towards the dome.

_XOXOX_

"Ohh, a chick who kicks ass." The one with purple Mohawk hair style spoke as he watched Kintaro lay on the floor who just got kicked by Sakura, as she stood confidently in a defensive manner.

Three men larger than her size? Yes, she's scared. It's a good thing when she studied in America she took the Taekwondo for Dummies, but then again, she's just a girl, and as much as she admits it when these guys decided to get her in unison she'll probably end up as Shibuya paper's headlines.

"I can't wait to actually get ya!"Koji, the guys with the Mohawk red hair spoke as suddenly grabbed Sakura's arms from behind which caught her off guard.

"You better let her go."

Sakura's heart skipped a beat, she knew that voice, she knew it very well, that fear against her opponents suddenly disappeared and her mind went blank.

"Screw your own woman poker face."Koji spoke as he glared at Sasuke.

Sakura took this chance using her elbow she hit Koji to his chest letting her go in the process, then suddenly she felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her behind, and before she even opened her mouth to speak, his red jacket obscured her vision, it's then she realized he's the one who pulled her behind him.

Koji stepped closer daring the pride of an Uchiha.

"Now,Now…Give her back, or else-."

Sasuke never really liked talkers, his fist directly made friction towards his face, and his anger made it all out powerful. Nobody messes with Uchiha Sasuke, and if anybody did, they always end up in the hospital.

Kintaro ran towards Sasuke head on, and threw a punch over his face, but Sasuke evaded him and grabbed his extended arm and pulled it painfully on Kintaro's back, breaking his humerus in the process.

"Don't you even dare step a foot here in Shibuya, or the next time we see your faces, you'll be sorry you've been born."The guy with long black hair together with Kintaro and Koji spoke, as the he and his other comrade took Kintaro and Koji by the shoulder and left.

Silence filled the air, and Sakura could feel tension slowly mix with it.

'Say something, stupid…' she mentally noted herself.

"Uh, wow! Geez! Uchiha! I owe you bigtime." She spoke effortlessly.

Then suddenly, all she knew was that she was staring at his dark eyes, his dark emotion filled eyes…too much that she's drowning.

"Err, sorry? For the trouble."She spoke again trying to shrug off the attention that was suddenly poured on her.

"You realize how you'll end up if I didn't get here on time."He stated in a dangerously monotonously low voice.

"Yeah,that's why I owe you a lot-."before she could finish her statement, she can feel the cold sediment hit her back, two hands gripping both of her shoulders.

"What's the big deal!"

"You may be strong, but you knew you can't take them on! You're not a man Sakura! So stop acting like one."He spoke as he his eyes still didn't break the contact it has with her jade ones.

"Nothing happened! See! Im alright! So stop mulling over spilled milk Sasuke!" that's all she could say, she knew he's right, completely right. She had been like this for such a long time, Sakura knew what he's talking about, and she doesn't like to talk about it; could she dare to manipulate him, she could just try.

"Stop acting like a child."

"You don't know me Uchiha Sasuke, so stop acting like you care about me, or my welfare!" he pulled a string, and invisible string that she never knew exist, she heard those words again, and something inside of her snapped, taking his hands off her shoulders forcefully, she pushed him a few feet back, as she turned her back on him ready to take her way to the dome, but a hand gripped her wrist and pulled her back forcefully as she hit something hard.

He knew this is going to be out of his character, he's not thinking anymore, he's doing this on instinct, and for once in his life…he's acting on impulse, he snatched her wrist and threw her back to him.

"W-What the hell are y-you doing."She hissed and feigned an angry face.

Sasuke wanted to just smack some sense into her head, is she stupid or just playing dumb with him, can't she see that this thing is really _**really really**_ getting the best of him, he scowled.

Sakura heard him scowl and took his hands back, and the next thing she knew, he was kissing her senseless, and she didn't refuse or do something against it, her heart stopped beating,her mind started screaming like a self-destructing robot with every second that passed which seemed like forever, so where was the You-Suck-Uchiha-Sasuke-Rot-In-Hell? Flew out of the window and Sakura couldn't care less.

"Don't make me say it." He spoke again and this time he took her wrist as they headed back to the dome.

She could only smile a gentle smile, she knew what he meant. After all, she didn't expect Uchiha Sasuke to confess over a girl like her, it's not like him, nor does she care.

TZUZUKU…

Phew! There! Sasuke and Sakura together forever, but everything just starts here, Yukari's gonna be back with the next Chapter, and she's gonna do cruel stuffs, NaruHinaKiba triangle will be up, and a one-on-one Tenten and Neji training session, so watch out for that, im going to insert time skip too.


	14. Torn

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I removed the Author's Note Chapter (remember? The 'She was Sorry' that's supposed to be in Chapter 11? It's removed, but then again, it's just a sorry note from me so I removed it.) This is like a prologue to Sakura's past in America, I just have to clear things out a bit as to why is Sakura in Japan.

**Chapter Fourteen**: _**Torn**_

"_The heart is stronger than you think_

_it's like it can go through anything,_

_and even when you think it can't?_

_it still finds a way to still push on."_

"Well done , You got straight F's this year, guess I'll be seeing you this summer." The teacher spoke as she slammed her palm over Sakura's table with her test paper marked with a large F on top.

Sakura sighed as she kept her gaze at the window, the teacher's words need not to sink in to her head, she knew it right after she passed her test paper she'll get a big bold letter F marked over it within two days. It's been like this since sixth grade and ever since then- she never seemed to care.

"Hey! Dustin told me bout this new burger-stand just a couple of blocks from the lot, wanna come?" Caitlyn spoke as she slightly pulled Sakura's hair.

"I thought we're playing basketball?"

"Sweetie,You have all summer to sneak out on your parents, what's more to lose?"Caitlyn spoke again as she mocked her friend.

Big point there, Sakura snickered, yeah, the only reason she loves summer is the chance to sneak out from her parents and surf and play basketball- all day. Okay, so she's failing on purpose- just to take summer school.

"Yeah right."

She had been staying here ever since she was a kid, her parents moved here after her father finished his degree in Brain Surgery and her mom finished Pediatrics, pursuing their medical careers in Los Angeles while she attend her school, it's a good life, big house and large fortune in her bank account, cherry-on-top the plan for her to follow their medical footsteps too. No-she's not bitter about the future plans her parents had for her, in fact she really considers the idea of being a doctor one day as long as it's in Post Mortem field or Forensics she's fine with it; You'll always get inspired when you watch CSI on daily basis.

So why does Haruno Sakura keeps on playing the bitter asparagus here?

You can tell, she knew how to do anything illegal, gambling, drinking and sometimes driving without license. Anything! To pull her name out of America and get thrown back to Japan as soon as she possibly can.

And somehow a tinge of spark tells her she'll be having it tonight, after all her parents warned her about getting straight F's this year, something about not getting into a decent med school with straight failing records. A tingling feeling inside of her guts tells her she'll have this long parental discussions later- which sounds better than counseling from the school guidance councilor.

"This is getting really boring, can play now?" Dustin sighed as he threw the cards over the table and grabbed the basketball resting over the poker table

"Agreed"

_**XOXOXO**_

"I heard Chelsea asked you to join the basketball club."Dustin spoke as he slowly dribbled the ball in his left preparing for offense.

"Yeah." Sakura answered indifferently.

"And? You refused?"Caitlyn continued as she held her PSP in hand.

"You and I know I can't be on the team with straight F's." Sakura smirked as she kept her gaze at Dustin's footwork, trying to put up with his rhythm preparing to steal the ball.

"But she told you she'll _patch _things up for you didn't she?"Dustin spoke as he ran over Sakura ready to do a lay-up but as he stepped a little too wrong, Sakura stole the ball and scored in the same court side.

"I can't pay the price for that _patch-up_." Sakura raised an eyebrow as a certain red head came inside the court.

'Speak of the devil…' Sakura threw the ball back at her friend, as she jogged towards Chelsea nodding at Dustin as if telling him everything will be fine.

"One last time,Haruno, will you accept my offer or not?" as if daring Sakura to accept the offer Chelsea had this glint in her eyes telling her of the consequences ahead if the pink head refuses.

"I can't."Sakura dimly responded as she lowered her head, as much as she wanted to join the team, the price Chelsea asks from her is far too great, she had thought this over a hundred times before-weighing her options carefully Sakura still landed on the same conclusion.

"I heard you're parents are throwing you out in Japan, all because you're failing their expectations- I can fix that for you! Just be in the team!" the other insisted as she watched Sakura settled herself in the bench inside the locker room.

'Im going to Japan! Im going home!' she rejoiced mentally, completely forgetting about Chelsea's presence.

"Haruno, for the last time-."

"No, sorry but I can't."Sakura firmly answered.

"Sorry but I won't take that, if my team can't have you…no other team will."

Those were the last words Sakura heard as immense pain hit the back of her neck and loose her senses, as the surges of pain started hitting her body completely knocking her out of her senses.

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

"Sakura, hey…wake up heeeey!"

Her eyes started to open, Caitlyn's green eyes we're the first thing she saw, and the next big hit? The pain all over her body, and the numbness of her left leg.

"DUSTIN!!GET YOUR STUPID SELF IN HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND!!" Caitlyn screamed, her voice screeched throughout the entire locker room, fussing over her injured friend, Caitlyn brought Sakura to sit up as the latter grunted in pain.

"Oh my-! I'll go get ambulance or something stay here-"

"No, don'."Sakura shot up as she leaned over at Caitlyn's shoulder for support.

"Are you Crazy or what?! Sakura, look at you!"Caitlyn shook the sense out of her friend.

"Im fine, just don't get me anywhere near a hospital or a clinic, my parents would find out."

"Right, as if you can keep your bruises a secret dumb ass."Dustin spoke as he sat down on the floor together with the two.

"I'll come up with an excuse or something, just don't, or else you'll screw things up- Im finally going to Japan."

"WHAT!!"

"Hey watch it! That hurt-A LOT!"Sakura roared as Caitlyn pushed a slight weight over her left leg.

"Fine, let's just get you home and we'll try to patch you up."Caitlyn shrugged as she sighed.

"and that Chelsea…she's got hell to pay."she continued.

_**XOXOXOXO**_

THREE DAYS LATER.

"Now, a deal is a deal, you better shut your mouth, or I'll come back here and rip your tongue out of your head, are we clear?" without any pause, Sakura took both Caitlyn's and Dustin's attention, as she finished discarding her luggage from the car.

"All clear, just you make sure you have that leg of yours checked when you get there okay, that one's really nasty, it's a good thing you can still manage to walk." Dustin spoke as he handed Sakura her hand-carry back pack and gave her a good pat on the shoulders.

"So what did you do to Chelsea by the way?"Sakura asked as she grabbed her trunks together.

"Long story, but the bottom line is? She got a good whipping from lil'o'daddy" Caitlyn smirked as she gave her friend a wily grin.

"Whatever, I'll get going now."

"Right, so…e-mail is on daily basis, AND YOU, young lady…you're going back here some other time next summer okay?" the blonde giggled as she hugged the pink haired girl who's about to leave L.A for good.

"Right."

_**XOXOXOXOX**_

THREE MONTHS LATER…

"So you're the new girl huh! Im Hayachiro Yukari, nice to meet you."

Sakura perked up over her shoulder as a blonde girl with a pair of purple eyes looked over her shoulder smiling so widely that Sakura couldn't help but smile back.

"Haruno Sakura, and yeah…I am the new girl." Sakura answered, as she tugged her cap away from her view giving Yukari a good look at her face, after all…she's sincere with having new friends at her new school, with her new life in her real home.

AT LUNCH…

"Fascinating! So you can speak English?" Yukari asked as she took a bite of her Onigiri

"Sort of."Sakura answered as she lay her back over the lawn.

"So would you join in the basketball club? That's my club! It's really fun!"

"You bet I will."Sakura jolted up and gave Yukari a smile- a genuine smile.

"Looking forward with having you there."

**XOXOXOXO**

A Year Later…

"Can you believe it!! We're in the Nationals!"Yukari screamed as the buzzer echoes throughout the court, loud cheers yellow banners and cheering paraphernalia showered the place, roars of happiness we're too loud it could cause severe deafness, the district preliminaries has finally come to an end,and as history repeats itself, Rikkaidai's Women's basketball team ended up to be the victor.

Sakura could just raise her fist in the air, declaring their team's victory, for a freshman basketball rookie this could be the best feeling of all the overwhelming feeling of happiness is too immeasurable for Sakura to react, Yukari just hooked her shoulders around Sakura as they both face the crowd.

"Do you have a second?Sakura?" Miyuki, the team captain suddenly spoke-her face plastered with immense happiness and sincerity; Sakura nodded as Miyuki led her to the locker rooms.

"You truly are the team's ace, you did an amazing job out there."

Ever since Sakura played for the team, Rikkai had been the crowd's eye catch- sure the team is quite famous, but then again, having a pink head rookie in your team as an asset is a cherry-on-top you can't just ignore.

"Domo arigato" Sakura muttered as she lowered her head showing her gratitude.

"You know that it's my last year with the team, It's all thanks to you that I don't have anything else to worry about in the future."Miyuki finished as she gave her kohai a good pat on the shoulder as Sakura looked up at her captain with a quizzical look.

"I'll leave the team in your capable hands,Sakura."

For the first time in Sakura's life had anyone entrusted her something so precious, after all she's a straight F student back in L.A who would dare to entrust her anything? It's quite a very big responsibility for a rookie, but Miyuki knows what she's doing and is quite sure she made the right decision. Sakura's enlarged green eyes we're full of blankness when she heard her Captain's wish.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A Three months later…

"Well, we still have next year, besides 2nd place isn't so bad" Yukari spoke as she hooked her bag on her shoulders as she and Sakura head out of the school gates.

"Oi." His dark eyes were the first things Sakura saw that day- first thing that made her close to speechless, Sai- the Team Captain of Rikkai's Men's basketball team is actually one of her admired people in the school campus, but nobody knows that; not even Yukari who poses to be her best friend at the moment.

Sakura could only watch as Yukari froze behind her as they both watched as Sai walked up to them confidently with nothing else but blankness all over his face.

"What do you want."Sakura felt the surge of pride run through her veins as she tried to keep her composure intact.

"I'll see you at lunch tomorrow, 12:00. _Atalier_ be there." And with that Sai took his leave.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

A year later

It has been a year since Sakura had been the Captain of Women's basketball team of Rikkai, still holding the title of 1st place in the district and 1nd place in the Nationals, Sakura couldn't ask for more, she had Sai, she had basketball, and her best friend…Yukari. She was glad she's back in Japan, although she's living alone in her house, Sakura paid no mind at all. Her parents we're satisfied the way her education is heading at and so does she, what else could possibly go wrong. If there's one thing Sakura could only wish for right now…is to be number one for the next year's Nationals.

Taking her cap from the bench and finally decided that she had enough practice for today, Sakura had dismissed the team.

"Have you seen Yukari?"Sakura asked one of her kouhai, who answered truthfully that she haven't seen Yukari the whole day.

Raising an eyebrow, as she watched everyone leave the gymnasium; Sakura hooked up her bag over her shoulders and headed to the locker room to tidy up herself and look for her best friend afterwards.

**-- **

Her lone footsteps hit the cold tiles makes everything seem so annoying, being alone at this hour? She's not used to it, after all Yukari's always behind her shoulder perking up every now and then, the thought kind of makes her smile, Yukari and herself- they make the good team, the best partners in the court. Her train of thought suddenly went into a halt when she stood in front of the locker rooms, she could hear muffles from inside but she chose to ignore it and swung the door open.

It took her a moment to digest everything her eyes are seeing, if she had the choice she would've closed them instead- or rather she regret not listening to her instinct. But she is Haruno Sakura-THE HARUNO SAKURA, no one can ever make her cry, and no one can get the best of her unless she chose to.

What else was we left to do? When you find your best friend and your boyfriend stuck over the wall, half-naked and kissing senseless as if there's no tomorrow, oh! The look in their eyes when they say her- the look in Yukari's eyes, almost sinister and care less- a big pang hit Sakura's heart as Yukari kept her gaze eye-to-eye against her own, whatever is going on here?Sakura couldn't care less.

"You...sick treacherous snake." those were her last words filled with bitterness and anger, completely contradicting her façade, because she IS Haruno Sakura, and she's forbid herself to cry.

TZUZUKU…

I hope this chapter answers all your questions about Sakura has been answered. And I know, the answer as to why Sakura wants to leave L.A? Sakura will answer that herself soon. Same with why Yukari stole Sai.


	15. Decisive Pumpkin

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter Fifteen: **_**Decisive Pumpkin**_

_Your life will forever be miserable_

_Until you learn the basics of deception._

_This is the game of life._

"A play you say, that's kinda lame." Sayuri sighed, as she browsed the script on the clipboard.

"Agreed, can't we do something more like a test of courage or something?" Ten-Ten added as she slouched on her chair and watched Hinata organize the class presentation.

Well, it's Halloween so what else would be better? Each class should present something for the event, and every class is given the whole day to organize their plans for the upcoming event the day after.

"That sound like a good idea." Hinata suddenly teleported behind Ten-Ten's shoulder with a dubious grin plastered on her face, Ten-Ten swore whatever goes inside Hinata's head right now is nowhere near cuddly or friendly. Bet on it.

With that resolve, Sakura slouched and hovered over the window, hushing curses.

"What a drag…" or so she hoped nobody heard-

"Oooh! Don't tell me THE **SAKURA HARUNO** is _scared_" (with full emphasis on the name) shadowy figures towered the pinkette, she swore she saw their eyes glimmer with intent not suitable for children.

_Swoosh!_

"Im leaving." Suddenly appeared at the door, Sakura shrugged and slowly went out of the door-

"You're not going anywhere….." (insert the drum rolls or doom) she felt two figures grab her arms as a flash of blonde blinded her and a devilish glint of cinnamon eyes, Sakura knew resistance is futile, and completely pointless.

_Sigh…_

And just as he peripheral vision worked, she saw Hino turned just little bit paler than she already is.

_**-&.&-**_

"We'll stick with the Doom Doom Café, again." Shikamaru spoke in front of the class with a bored look on his face, Ahh!! The Doom Doom Café! Classic (No, it's not another branch of the Love! Love! Café), The Top fund earner amongst all the activities, yeah, boring like coffee and all that crap, but when five drop-dead-hot-guys gets in the picture to serve at your every whim? Having the worst idea and having the perfect materials is a completely different story.

Well, half of the class had always been supportive- half of the class meaning-

_Squeals!!!!!_

Yeah, that's it, you're catching up. The girls and the crazed homo's.

"Oh! Oh!oh! Can I be the Easter Bunny this time?!"

Expect the best ideas from Naruto. He never fails

"Let me think…"

_Think_

_Think_

_Think_

"**No**"

"We'll draw lots for the costumes, any objections?"

_Hush Hush!_

"I hope Sasuke-kun get's the Vampire outfit-, he can suck me dry! Ayeee!!!"

_Glare_

"Neji-kun can be my knight! Oh Romeo!!!oh!oh!"

_Flips hair _(twinkling sound effects)

"Kiba-kun should get the pirate outfit this year!!!"

_Arf! Arf! _(Akamaru!sssh!!!)

"I think the Easter Bunny looks fabulous on Naruto-kun"

…

..

.

**-&.&-**

_Haruno Household_

"So which one is it? this one, or _this_ one?"

"Ino, it's the same color."Sayuri muttered begrudgingly as the blonde kept on busying herself with botherin the whole household about which color her nailpolish should be.

"Oh!My!God! have you lost your mind?! This is sooo like different! **look!**" the blonde grabbed the tiny bottles and wiggled it over Sayuri's face.

_Sunset Orange_

_Pumpkin Orange_

"Right." Sayuri shrugged and continued fixing her trusty back-pack for the night's adventure, eyes on the prize.

**-Two hours ago-**

_At school..._

"The class will be divided into three groups, the first group who lasts longer inside the building wins."Hinata declared as she fixed the groupings at the board.

"So what's in it for the winners?"Hidemi raised a hand and spoke.

"Exemption for P.E class…."

Uninterested looks glued on the class's faces.

"-for the whole semester."

_Ding!  
_

Murderous tension suffocated the room, exemption form P.E class for the whole semester! It's like grasping the silver lining of salvation. After all, you'll escape the slave-driving, sadistic class president who's incharge for the P.E class activities.

"So can we scare other teams?"Mikai excitedly cheered.

"Definitely."

"**Eyes on the prize team!!!!**"

**-end of flashback!-**

"It's a good thing the four of us we're in the same team huh!" Mikai hollered as she suddenly hooked her arms over Ino's and Sayuri's shoulder

"Oh! By the way! Where's Captain?"Sayuri muttered.

"In her room, I guess."Ino answered.

**-&.&-**

Cinnamon eyes focused over the television, enlarged as they were. Ten-Ten knew she had to do something about this, she made a resolve as she kept watching a stray video she happened to see in the guestroom.

A stray video of last years Nationals Game, her mind was boggled; but then again, she made up her mind.

'Train harder'

**-&.&-**

_9:30 pm _

**Konoha Gakuen**

_Study hard…but Party harder!!!_

"You're going to shut up or I'll make you, dobe." Onyx glares stabs Naruto into gazillion pieces as he shrugged and kept on laughing.

"Geez, Captain, I never thought you'd look good with those…ears" Kiba chuckled.

"You look good,Uchiha."Neji spoke with a mocking smirk.

Ha! Nobody expected Neji could say those words, but then again, considering the situations-it's no compliment. And he just soaked Sasuke's furious rage with gasoline.

"Tough luck for you, but then again… you finally got rid of the Knight costume."Shikamaru sighed.

You could tell girls are really getting the most of this situation, and the pink fur looks totally good on Sasuke, and the killer cherry-on-top. The bunny ears over his head. Yes, He's wearing an Easter Bunny Outfit.

_Hush!Hush!_

"Aww! Look at Sasuke-kun! Isn't he a cutie! I'll have him serve my coffee the whole night!"

"Oh! He looks a lot cuter than my life size Barney plushie!!!"

_Super ultra-dynamic glare!!!_

_Flash!_

_Flash!_

"Must capture this moment!" Naruto giddily used his camera phone, taking a couple or more pictures of Sasuke. It's kinda good for auction this upcoming Annual School Festival.

_Flash!_

"Let's just get this over with." With his deadly cold tone,the team knew Sasuke meant it seriously. Oh! The pain of Sasuke's anger is always best served cold, and right that moment they knew he's getting there.

**-&.&-**

_9:55pm_

**Old School Building (abandoned)**

"When the clock strikes ten, the game shall commence. As for me, I'd stay here to wait for those who'll come out." Hinata muttered as she brought up the flashlight under her chin as she faced her P.E-exemption-thirsty classmates. Ahh! The overwhelming fighting spirit showers the place.

"Check all the items."Ino suddenly shifted persona into a seriously eager blonde, Sayuri,Ten-Ten and Mikai just nodded in agreement and checked their backpacks for the needed items for their modus operandi.

"Remember, our top most priority here is to take down Sakura's team first."Mikai muttered as she adjusted her glasses.

"The threat towards my goal, I shall perish you!" Ino hissed with pure determination.

"Ino? What are you taking, seriously. You're scaring me."Sayuri muttered as she watched Ino get trapped into her own dimension.

Sakura glanced at her team mate as Hino stood quietly behind her, still pale- and too silent to bear.

The pinkette couldn't help but wonder what's bothering her-_Ding!_

"Are you anemic or something?"

Hino then suddenly snapped back into reality when she heard Sakura, yeah right, Sakura nice try. The latter having showing concern in her eyes, too naïve to realize-

"Err, no. Im alright you have nothing to worry about."

Sakura just nodded in reply and started thinking again, she knew it, there's something wrong. What could it be? She's not anemic, then what-

"You're hungry aren't you?"

Hino sighed, as she hooked her arm over Sakura's shoulder, and feigned a giddy forced smile.

"**Im alright**."She spoke emphasizing her words as if threathning Sakura into resting the case

_Ding!dong!_

"And the game shall begin now." Hinata muttered as she clapped her hand together signaling the teams to proceed in the building.

**-&.&-**

"So…what're we gonna do now?"Sayuri muttered as she finally changed into her White Lady costume as the four of them sat in the corner of the stairs still waiting for Sakura's team to show-up.

"Still the usual, scare Sakura' team first, remove the threat, then we proceed with the other teams."Ino spoke as she wore her witch outfit.

_Ding!_

_Dong!_

"Isn't that the clock tower?" Ten-Ten spoke feverishly with a quizzical look on her face.

"Isn't that broken twenty years ago?" Sayuri asked as Ino shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're chickening out, some teams might be scaring us, Dare I say it won't work-."

"Hey, can you hear that? Something's falling off the stairs-." And before Ten-Ten could finish off her sentence, something hit the her heel, something hard as it stopped over their line of vision, the four of them got pale.

"S-S-Skull…" and those we're Ino's last words as the four of them wreaked out running over the hall.

**-Somewhere upstairs…-**

"I dropped the skull, sorry. I'll just go and get it."Sakura muttered as she heard the toy skull fall off the stairs, Sakura could swear she heard screaming downstairs.

"H-Hey…I-I-'ll come with you."Hino muttered as the rest of their team decided to stay and keep watch for the rest of their classmates.

Sakura blinked as she looked at Hino and just nodded.

**-Somewhere downstairs…-**

"Where are we?"Sayuri's voice broke the silence

"I don't know…why don't you try using your flashlight for a change."Ten-Ten muttered sarcastically.

_Ding!_

"Good job, now do you realize where we are…"Ten-ten muttered.

"Toilet…" followed by a grunt and a sigh.

"Hey, where's Ino and Mikai?"Ten-Ten suddenly asked

"I don't know, I guess we lost them a while ago…"Sayuri answered as she figured their awkward and rather disgusting position, sitting just beside a toilet bowl in a cubicle.

"Then…who the hell is that?" Ten-Ten suddenly hissed as she watched a pale pair of feet slowly walking pass their cubicle.

**---**

"There you are…"Sakura muttered as she found the toy skull resting just below the staircase, noticing the moon light slowly lit the whole hallway and at the same time giving them a good view at the clock tower.

"Hey, isn't that the clock tower behind the school grounds-."

"S-sa-sak-u-."

"It's really looks good at night."

"Sa-Sakura….l-look."

"Huh? What?"Sakura shrugged as she met with Hino's pale face, following where she's looking at the end of the extremely large hallway…there is someone walking, someone in white with long…very long dark hair.

Sakura swallowed as she felt Hino's grip on her wrist loosened as the latter stepped back.

"Ahhh!!!!!!!" as the two finally gave in to fear and started running away…

**-at the end of the hallway…-**

Sayuri walked slowly trying to figure out which room Ino had hidden herself into, but then finally, two figured just beside the staircase finally saw her, one with pink hair. She figure that would be Sakura…walking slowly Sayuri wondered why the two suddenly ran away screaming.

"Oh, yeah…my costume."

**-At the Doom!Doom! Café!-**

"One Iced White Café for Kuriko."

Sasuke growled as he heard his classmate who's assigned at the bar call out her client's order, deciding to get this night over with, he stood up ready to pick it up.

_Hush!hush!_

"Teme's enjoying this…I can see it in his eyes."

"Yeah, but not as much as I enjoy this…"Neji agreed with that dubious glint flashing over his pearly white eyes.

Growling slightly, Sasuke cursed this pink costume, not only does it make him look like a walking pink bunny, but does it make things harder for him thanks to the paw he's wearing.

"Hey! Sasuke-kun! Look here!"

_Flash!_

He felt the tray slip from his grasp, as the light flash to his eyes, then within a snap, Uchiha Sasuke's bunny costume is soaked with Iced White Café.

"O-oh! My god! I am so! So! Sorry! Sasuke-kun!" The girl suddenly let go of her camera and started grabbing towels humming over Sasuke who suddenly froze in shock, having a girl touching him everywhere isn't really is idea of apology.

"Whoa, hold it hold it!"Shikamaru finally decided he'll call it a shot for now, stopping the girl from enraging Sasuke any further, Shikamaru gave Sasuke a pat on a shoulder.

"I guess your bunny day's are over, get a new costume at the music room at the old building, be back soon."

With a grunt in reply, The Pink Uchiha Bunny took his leave and started heading for the old school building as fast as he could.

**-&.&-**

**-Some room downstairs…(Old School Building)-**

"Hey, you alright? You're cold…"Sakura asked as she and Hino rest sitting at some room they ran into, she felt her companion grew paler and colder every second.

"…"

Something inside Sakura clicked, a realization hit her, her eyes softened as she looked at her friend. Hino was scared of the dark yet she didn't spoke a thing knowing she'll be dragging the team down if she did. Sakura give a Hino a good pat on the head.

Sakura stood up realizing what room they're in, the pinkette smiled lightly as she opened one of the glass shelves and taking one regular sized violin, finally checking the instrument if it's properly tuned.

"Do you even have fears, I mean like…you're always cool and calm, collected whenever we play…"Hino spoke lowly, still pale and shaking.

Sakura shrugged and started playing Ave Maria… the music echoed throughout the room, Sakura's still plastered on Hino's curled form just behind the door.

'Fears…I have lots of them, and you don't even know the half of it.' Sakura thought bitterly, finally…a few more minutes, Sakura could see Hino finally relax a little.

**-Outside the window…-**

Sasuke listened as the music soothed him slightly, the notes were so full and pure, he wondered as he heard Hino spoke. That day…He saw fear in her eyes although she's trying to conceal it, Sakura will always be a girl, a human who will always have a fear or two. A bitter smile crept up to his lips.

To think he knew nothing of her fears, and yet he knew this girl is a big part of his fear; losing her is one of his greatest fear…a fear that he wouldn't let anybody knew.

Finally standing up he reached for the window sill and pulled himself up, two pairs of curious looks were glued on him.

A Pink Uchiha Bunny, with big white ears and two big paws creeping up over the window.

"I never really thought an Easter Bunny could look really….scary."Hino remarked as she giggled sheepishly and stood up.

"What a great insult on my color."Sakura mocked as she smirked an watched Sasuke hiss and walk over a corner of boxes looking for a new costume.

"Bunny costume wouldn't make me a little less handsome than I already am."Sasuke spoke as he spared the two a smirk, grabbing a traditionally Japanese Samurai Costumes Sasuke proceeded outside the window giving the two a small wave.

'Fears huh…' Sakura thought again as she hang her hand on her hip.

"We better get out of here…"Sakura figured, the pinkette couldn't care less if she lost and exemption at P.E class, considering Hino's condition. Sakura doesn't mind.

**-&.&-**

_Yukari's Household_

The finals is a week from now, and as Yukari has expected, Sakura's Team made it to the final three of the district, Rikkaidai,Konoha,and of course the number one team in the district-Gyokurai. Indeed, This year's Nationals would be a tight rope to get away from, and one has to impose their advantages in _any _way _possible._

And that's what she's going to do right about now, Sakura's team had been one of the biggest threat this year. Yukari knew Sakura's caliber and now that the pinkette is an opponent, Yukari won't take any chances.

Logging out her own mail, Yukari decided to take a step further.

**Welcome!**

_E-mail:_ pinkisnotfuschia

_Password: _********

Yukari just hope, Sakura still uses the same password as she did before, back in Freshman days, Yukari is used to open up Sakura's mail-

'Bingo!'

**-&.&-**

**11:00pm School grounds, Doom!Doom!Cafe**

"So who won the test of courage then?"Shikamaru asked as Hinata,Sakura,Hino,Ino,Mikai and Sayuri finally called it a day.

"Yukimura Kikuri and her team won…we had to find them and let them know they won, only to find out they all fell asleep."Mikai explained as she sighed.

It's been a while since the test of courage is settled, Ino and Sakura's team ended up going out first, as the team finally called it a day and enjoyed the rest of their Halloween Party at the Doom!Doom!Cafe.

"So what's in it for the loosing teams?"Sakura suddenly asked.

"You'll know soon enough."Hinata answered silently, using that tone that actually made the rest of them a little more anxious than they already are.

"We still have time, let's have a tour!"Mikai cheered, as Shikamaruu nodded in agreement, besides their shift for the Café is finally over, it's time for the rest of their class to take shift.

"So where's Captain?"Sakura asked again looking side by side to find no Ten-Ten around.

"She left after the game."Ino answered in a swift second.

**-&.&-**

She dribbled the ball eagerly, she must improve her speed and agility. The brunette's strong will is unstoppable, as the Captain of the team she should have all the skills she could, from defense to offense, but watching Sakura's stray video of a game she had years ago…Ten-Ten realized, her skills were still lacking compared to Sakura's, from her speed to her three-point aim.

Although Ten-ten's assists is the best you could find and her steal is definitely awesome, those were the skills Sayuri and Mikai already had; their fields which they're unmatchable with. Ten-Ten knew she has to have something, something no one in her team can do.

'Defense'

It's their team's weak point, and Ten-Ten's willing to fill that spot without any questions.

"We have the same thing in mind don't we…" a voice echoed throughout the room, the brunette came to a halt only to have her eyes met with his pearly ones.

A smile crept up to her face, and light warmth crawling up to her cheeks, but then again her composure is still intact. She held the ball against her hips and tilted her head sideways.

"Yeah, I guess we do."She answered, as she passed the ball to him as he catches it with ease.

Although it's a party for Halloween, a time you could enjoy with friends and groupies-it doesn't really matter at all, as long as the person you're with is equally as important or more…

**-&.&-**

**11:15 pm**

**School Grounds Bazaar**

"You look better in a bunny costume you know…"Sakura chuckled as she laid her payment on the table and took her pellet gun.

"Hn." He smirked as he grabbed his gun and started hitting the targets accurately

"That's your seventh net, you'll never catch a goldfish."Shikamaru sighed as he watched his blonde girlfriend squat down a mini pond trying her hardest to catch a fish.

"Oh yeah! , I'd like to see you try!" She stood up and stomped her feet as Shikamaru muttered his usual 'How troublesome' but ended up doing so anyways.

"Hey! That's not fair! You tag teamed against me!Fight like a man dog-boy!"Naruto stood from his chair and pointed fingers at Kiba and Hinata.

"Oh!yeah! let's give it another round, then you'll loose ten times like a man!"Kiba stood from his seat and took on Naruto's challenge

Hinata just sighed and decided to just log in her messenger and just let the two settle their fight-like-a-man in this stupid cyber game, these two is kind of getting in her nerves for the longest time she could remember.

**-&.&-**

Her purple orbs take focus on what she's currently reading, digesting every bit of information she could squeeze from this.

_Hey!Sakura! what's up? I heard you're doing great with your club this year, Dustin renovated his house! It's a lot bigger than before, and guess what?! It's got an underground lounge! With bar and billiard table-it's totally awesome! We hope you could come here next summer. I heard about your left leg, it's so sad…you can't play to your fullest now huh? You need surgery! Or something! Until then don't push yourself to your limit or you will not be able to walk anymore. You know how bad that sounds! So tell your parents no…they could help you A LOT!!! But then again im just a friend, it's your call. Ciao!imy!_

_xoxo,_

_Caitlyn._

**TZUZUKU…..**

A late Halloween special for everyone, not much fluffiness here.


	16. Sugar Coat

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter Sixteen:** Sugar Coat

"_There's something wrong, when everything is right."_

"So I guess what Atara-san told me was precise." His stern yet sleek voice echoed, he snapped as the light turned on, Atara's (the butler) blank façade stood still beside Itachi's sitting figure at the black fur couch.

The younger Uchiha couldn't help but shrug, Atara has always been Itachi's pawn in the house, And Sasuke never trusted Atara would play by his rules nor did he wanted him to be because Sasuke never really cared.

"And that is…"Sasuke muttered sarcastically, as he threw his bag over the nearest table.

"You can flirt all you want, You and I both know you're engaged, and by the end of the day…you'll fulfill our end of the bargain." And with that Itachi smirked as he watched Sasuke stood frozen at the door frame as if his fantasy has finally crumbled somewhere on the world down under.

His knuckles grew pale, something inside of his ribcage broke into pieces, Sakura's image flashed in her mind and It made everything a lot worse.

Yes, he was engaged. It was a part of his memory that he locked away and ignored ever since he was seven, it was like a practical joke that's how he took it when he was young, as years pass by Sasuke never really considered it much of a deal but then again, as Itachi had said it was their end of the bargain and as a carrier of the Uchiha name, it's die or keep a promise.

The thought kept the pull of gravity ten times higher than its constant value, Uchiha Sasuke is falling apart.

**XXXXX**

The next day…

"This is going to be an unpredictable match."Ten-Ten muttered as she and the rest of her team sat at the bleachers ready to watch the final round of the district tournament.

"Whoever wins this match won't change the fact that we're against Gyokurin tomorrow." Sayuri hissed, her eyes kept fixated at Rikkaidai's side of the court.

"I'll bet on Rikkaidai for this one."Hino smirked, as she glanced at Sakura who kept still giving no comments ever since the game started.

Hino noticed Sakura's jade eyes sharpen slightly as Hino glanced at Rikkai's bench only to see the Sakura's kryptonite, her strawberry blonde kryptonite, armed with her dubious amethyst orbs, Yukari looked pretty confident as the latter spare a glance at the audience, specifically-their team.

'_You're going down.' _Sakura mentally noted herself, and little did she know Yukari thought the same.

**XXXXX**

Kakashi's lone eye kept watch as he sat behind Sakura's chair, Kakashi could feel tension release from just above Sakura's head like heat from a kettle. Kakashi knew Sakura needs to see this game.

As the whistle blew, signaling the commencement of the first game for the finals. Sakura sit tightly as her eyes grew focus.

**XXXXX**

"Aren't we going to watch the match today Captain?"Kiba asked as he dribbled the ball ready to elude Naruto.

"Yeah? I mean it's going to be a tough match against Rokkaku and Rikkaidai but then again-."

"Whoever wins or loses between the two, we're going to waste time on watching them instead of training to defeat both of them."Sasuke hissed as he caught the ball easily from Kiba.

"The first two teams who gets three consecutive wins this finals will represent our district for the National Tournament, and this is probably our last chance to win the Nationals this year."Neji spoke as he defended their basket from Sasuke.

"I won't settle for second best this time."Sasuke smirked, as he eluded Neji and sneered under the basket for a hook-shot.

"We only need one more win, and for the third time… we will enter the National Tournament!"Naruto cheered as he caught the ball and readied for a fast break.

"Yeah! And this time we'll bring home the bacon!"Kiba hollered.

**XXXXX**

164-98

It's the settled score between Rikkaidai and Miuradai, it's a gaping sixty six point lead.

"Have you seen this coming?"Sayuri asked Sakura.

"Yeah."The latter answered honestly, Sakura had been always been confident that _her _team would win any match, same as it does now-the only thing is that she's not in it, and in all reality,

Sakura was caught in surprise that her team got this much of a lead in the shortest time, Sakura didn't expect the sixty six point lead nonetheless.

"They're playing dirty."Hino hissed under her breath.

"They took out three of the best players of Miuradai by foul-outs!"Ten-Ten exclaimed.

"It's a play-nice foul outs, although it's obvious Rikkaidai did that on purpose, but then again…I admit their gameplay is exceptional, I expect nothing less from a top-ranking team." Mikai muttered.

Sakura's knuckles grew pale in anger, Miki never played that violent before, she would never push on purpose, that's what Sakura taught her before! Kumiko never charged at anyone on purpose before! That's how Sakura supervised her team, play nicely and win nicely. Everything they're doing now is all against her principles- the principle their former captain had taught her, and Sakura only blames one person for this.

'You sly dog.' She mentally cursed her ex-best friend, as she stood up from her seat and made her way outside the gymnasium to get some refreshment.

"So what do you think…_Captain_? Have we surpassed you- oh, I mean your expectations." Her strawberry blond hair irked Sakura to no end, that menacing glint in her purple irises makes the pinkette's fume get thicker…if only Sakura doesn't know _self-restraint _better than anyone else, Yukari would play the damsel in distress.

Emerald clashed with amethyst, the kernel of hatred blossomed into a haystack of pain. Sakura hadn't raised her former team to play this rash, she barely could recognize them anymore, where had win-fair-and-square go? Rikkaidai Girls Basketball Team had reigned Second throughout the district via clean victory, The prestige of being such formidable team has slowly gone to waste, And Sakura wouldn't let that .

"You have to stop this, you know this is wrong, this is not how we-."

"_We_? You're forgetting one tinsy winsy fact Sakura, this is **my **team now, not **yours. **I can do whatever I want with it."

"I won't let you."

"Oh really? What'll you do? Defeat us with that knee handicap of yours? Im scared" Yukari feigned a sarcastic tone, as she watched the pinkette stiffened slightly. Yukari smirked.

"But then again,I can offer you a good bargain…"

**XXXXX**

Her pearly white irises focused on the pinkette's expression, as Yukari leaned closer to Sakura's shoulder whispering something that made Sakura's eyes sharpened slightly, Hinata could witness how Yukari's smirk grew into a grin and slowly dismissed from the premises.

Her eyes softened at her friend, Hinata could only watch as Sakura's eyes dropped into the floor, slightly shaking. Confusion and surprise we're only a few that Hinata could make out of Sakura's expression, then suddenly Sakura covered half of her face with her hand as she leaned closer to the wall for support, and for the first time, Hinata saw Sakura so vulnerable and weak.

**XXXXX**

"I know you're there, might as well come out now."Sakura muttered in muffles as she raised her head up.

Hinata moved from the darkness as she walked slowly beside Sakura, her pearly white irises searching for answers. How is Sakura goind to play and all-out game with her handicap? When did this happen? How long is she suffering from it? –

"Just don't tell them…not yet."Sakura spoke softly, as if she's begging for Hinata's silence about this matter. The purple headed girl just nodded slightly and feigned a comforting smile.

""But how're you supposed to play in that condition? How long are you suffering from it? Is it bad? When-."

"Don't worry, I can still play my best til the Nationals,_Ikuyo_." Sakura forced a smirk as she landed a hand on Hinata's shoulder, giving a halt with all her questions in mind.

"We're not going anywhere, I need explanations so I could help you with this, Sakura-chan!" Hinata protested as she grabbed the pinkette's wrist taunting the latter to stop and listen to her.

"Nobody could help me in this one…not yet."Sakura muttered as he eyes softened.

"What did the doctor tell you?"

**XXXXX**

Hinata could only watch Sakura's retreating back, this conversation is far from over. Hinata could trace the sadness and fear in her emerald eyes, To think she's still playing with utmost accuracy given her handicap-Hinata was truly amazed, no-not at Sakura's skills, but with her determination and passion for the sport. Hinata swore she'd help her in any way possible, until Sakura finds cure for her handicap.

**XXXXX**

"There are only three teams in the prefecture who're going to represent the district for the Nationals, and there are only five teams left to battle it out." Shiori muttered as she glanced at her clip board then back to the team.

"Miuradai is out of the selections, Rikkaidai has a sure spot. Gyokurin-as expected from the number team in the prefecture, defeated Rokkaku and is going to be our opponent for tomorrow" Shiori continued.

"This is going to be a tough one, im sure of it."Hino muttered, Gyokurin had always been the best of it's league when it comes to basketball, Gyokurin had been the number one team in the prefecture six years straight.

"They already knew our tactics, we must come up with something new."Sayuri hollered as she stood from the bench.

"We already have our new plan." Kakashi answered as he asked Hinata and Mikai to come over and discuss their new game plan.

"Ten-Ten, our center, Mikai as Point Guard, Hino as Power forward, Sayuri as Shooting guard and Sakura as Small forward; This is the plan we're using in the past games." Mikai started as she adjusted her glasses and looked back at her team.

"During our recent trainings, if you have noticed- I asked you to shift roles every now and then to find a possible alternate positions for each one of you, and as I have calculated, This team is not playing in it's full potential, thus we should maximize your skills…in the process Mikai-chan and I devised a new game plan." Hinata spoke continuously as she nodded for Mikai to continue the discussion.

"Hino-san, from power forward, you're now the small forward." Mikai muttered as Hino raised an eyebrow conspicuously.

"Sayuri-san, from Shooting guard to power forward." Sayuri just nodded at this and smirked.

"Yours truly, from Point guard to shooting guard." Mikai continued as she shrugged and looked back at Hinata's clip board.

"Ten-Ten, you're still the center of the team, nobody could match your defense." With this, Ten-Ten smiled and just nodded.

"And lastly, from Small forward to Point Guard-Sakura." Kakashi finished, glancing at the pinkette who shrugged as if caught off guard from her trance.

"Let's get back to the gym, and put this plan to action."Kakashi cheered as he propped his orange book out of his pocket and left.

**XXXXX**

After Practice….

"We should rest now, tomorrow's a big day for us." Ten-ten muttered as she gave her team a cheery smile, and skidded their way out of the school grounds.

Sakura propped her cellphone from her pocket only to find no messages from _him_, she's got enough headache to attend to, Sakura can't afford a major heart ache to sauce up the chill.

Knowing Uchiha Sasuke for less than three months is quite a short time, but being ing in a relationship with the guy takes ten fold of effort to learn things about him, specifically-his vocabulary. Communicating with him is 50 percent body language, 30 percent glare and 20 percent _normal _vocabulary.

Meaning? A smirk on the left means something, and smirk on the right means another thing, Hn and Aa are different. Hn means Okay, and Aa means Yes. And No? simple…it's silence. It take a lot of hard word and intellect at first but then again, Sakura learned in record time.

He could see her expression behind the tree as she snapped her phone open only to find not a single message from him. There's something that poked his gut inside, he never liked that look on her Sakura, the cool and confident Sakura who never falters to win, looking so disheartened doesn't suit the package. And Uchiha Sasuke knew it's all because of him.

Bearing the name Uchiha means ten tons of responsibility, and one of those is keeping one's promise till death shall take you. It comes with the package- and Uchiha Sasuke has to fulfill this whatever it takes.

She's got this something that draws him to her, her scent, her voice, her eyes-everything about her intoxicates him to no end, and he knows it very well-much enough, he tried to fight it but ended up a captive. So how could you just let go of something-much less, that someone who makes you feel like you can't have everything when all your life you know you can attain everything in a whim, that someone who makes you realize that you're no heartless-poker-faced-zombie you thought you were. How could her do it? He can't just live in make-believe, it's unfair for the both of them.

Sakura tugged her cap closer to her vision as she pocketed her cell phone again, she watched the figure of her friends heading to her home (they're still staying at Sakura's house), prancing and giggling about something,Sakura sighed once more.

'Sasuke…' as she shook her head slightly, a bitter smile crept up her face.

He's just got this something that stimulates her facial nerves into smiling involuntarily, and the biggest hit? He unknowingly also stimulates her Vagus Nerve that sent her heart beat three times faster than it should. Somehow it felt so nice, for once she felt her heart skip a beat, yet at the same time Sakura couldn't hide the fact that there's still this fear that haunts her from pain, and right now…she could almost feel it-

Suddenly something vibrated in her pocket, snatching her phone out only to see-

**_Sasuke_**

**_Calling…_**

"Oi." She spoke, there it is, with a simple call…everything just disappeared.

"Look behind you." His stern voice from the other line answered.

Emerald clashed with Onyx, she could only watch in awe as he walked closer to her with that smirk on his face, his hands on his pocket. If only Sakura would admit this, she could almost feel her knees melt beneath her.

"I'll walk you home." Clutching Sakura's wrist slightly with him, almost dragging her along, they started walking.

"Hey, I missed you." She doesn't know where that came from, nor does she care, Sakura had so many things to think about later, but for now she'll just let herself indulge in bliss.

"Yeah, I know."

He's holding her hand, that's all that matters. Yes, their relationship is somewhat sickeningly platonic but he doesn't care, Having her for himself is enough for him, If it take to surrender the name Uchiha just to be with her, then shall be it. Let Itachi have all the company fortune, it's no problem with Sasuke- the latter has a good part from the last will and testament of his family enough to buy a bank.

Because tomorrow, the two of them knew…things would get awfully different.

**TZUZUKU**

Bear with me people, I have to update before the year ends! I have to, Im never home these past few weeks, so this chapter is a must for me, bear with the spelling and grammar. Tell me I'll fix it, just leave a review okay, Happy New Year everyone, god bless.


	17. Leverage

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter Seventeen:** Leverage

**Authoress: **aznquetzal

"_Just a boy, Just an ordinary boy…but he was looking to the sky."_

11:30 pm

"Are you sure it's okay with you?" Hinata mumbled, as she took up the timer and hooked it on her neck, hugging her clipboard on her chest.

Sakura dribbled the ball in her left hand, and discarded her cap, throwing it on the bench. Sighing for a moment, Sakura settled her inner doubts, staring at her left leg, Sakura tried to jog it slightly, testing it for quite a moment.

"Im sure…"Sakura spoke as she smirked at herself.

"Hn. Okay…I made this exercise to test the limit of your leg, this one isn't like training Sakura-chan. I maximized it to it's fullest potential, Tell me when you feel straining muscle or any pain on your leg, do not force it, are we clear?"

Sakura just nodded.

"Do as you see fit." The pinkette muttered, although Sakura knew there was doubt inside of her, She doesn't know her limits-her knee's limits. This night..She could have an idea if she's going to take the deal or not, that deal…that darn deal with Yukari.

"_But then again, I can offer you a good bargain…" Yukari spoke as a smirk crept up to her lips, a flicker of sinister builds in her amethyst irises._

"_...I can crush your team in a whim, and you know it." She spoke again._

_It must be a crime having doubts to your own team, but Sakura is confident…yukari's right. Sakura had been training Rikkai's team for three years…and should she admit…Yukari doesn't lie about it, Yukari would hurt her team….and she might get physical about it._

"…_Play the game, the way __**I want you to play it.**__"_

_Sakura knew what Ykari wants to happen, she wanted Sakura to sell the game…to let Rikkai win._

"_Or you can just abandon your team…imagine how'd they feel if they found out you sold out the game…" and with that Yukari left._

"We'll start off with 100 jumpshots."

"You got it."

XXXXXXXXXX

'76!'she counted mentally…

"Any pain yet?" Hinata called.

"Far from it."Sakura paused then smirked at the purple head.

---

He lay there under the high ceiling, soft mattress on his back, he flipped his phone and saw her smiling face again. It pained him.

Questions flashed in his mind, questions he wasn't supposed to be curious about. His fiance…who is she, what does she look like. All Sasuke knew is that she came from abroad, basically since the Uchiha family have hundreds of Law Firms abroad, his father probably had him in a deal with a foreigner.

_French_

_German_

_American_

_Chinese…_

He had no idea, but he doesn't care anymore, after he graduates, Sasuke had his own plans. He will never get married.

He had his own plans…with Sakura in it, and it's irrevocable, even if his parents turns in their graves, Sasuke will never get married- to a person he barely even know.

And by Friday next week, Sasuke will put and end to his rivaly with that emotionless…and little less gay, Sai. And this time…it's not just school rivalry, Sasuke knew Sai would take it personally, and so will he. He's going to play his best like his life's depended on it.

---

Itachi played with the photo in his hand, he smirked devilishly, the photo of Sasuke's fiance. Everything seemed so funny, remarkably entertaining watching his little brother walk into his plans so easily…

Who would've thought things would go this well, after all…Sasuke never knew their Law Firms somewhere in the west have merged with a _new field_ of business expansion project, via deal.

'I'll make your life colorful little brother…I'll play the little villain this time.'

He smirked as he burned the photo in some ashtray leaving no evidence of the person's identity.

---

XOXOXOX

"That's a wrap for the jumpshots then…" Sakura spoke as she sighed and slightly catched her breath, that was a good warm-up.

"150 lay-up shots, 170 freethrows, and lastly 180 three point shots." Hinata declared, looking up at the pink haired girl whose got a shocked look over her face.

"Are you sure this is training? Coz this sounds more like torment to me…good thing we don't have school tomorrow." Sakura chuckled, she dragged a few balls beside her and started doing the lay-up shots.

XOXOXOX

'I wouldn't let you carry all the burdens youserlf….' The brunette thought as she continued practicing her three-point shots in the part a couple of blocks away from Sakura's house.

"Need a hand…" his cool voice made her pause.

"Oh-uh…hi?" Ten-Ten stuttered as she met up with his ivory gaze.

He took the ball from her hands and started dribbling.

"So you live around here?" She asked.

"Two streets away from here…"Neji answered as he passed the ball to her.

"Hey…thanks."

"This is my spot…you took it, might as well make the most of my efforts, so put up a fight." Neji hollered.

"You're sooo taking that back when im through with you." She hissed.

XOXOXOX

12:45 am

"That was fast…record time, now you're on the Threepoint shots now, so how do your legs feel?"

Hinata threw Sakura her water jug at the bench.

Sakura admits it, that training was a little harsh, although she could really use some shooting practice. She'll be playing point-guard from this point on, little shooting more on passing. They playmaker of the game, that was a little tough;but she could use it as her advantage this time, since she had played with Gyokurin a few times before, she could use her knowledge about their strategy.

She coud feel it, there's a crackling sound inbetween her knees, she could feel it. And it's not pleasant, even if it doesn't hurt that much, it's a tear point…everything will be tougher from this point on.

Laying a hand on top of it, she could feel the slight shaking… Sakura frowned slightly.

"So there's something…we should stop this-."

"No, it's nothing, it doesn't hurt much…I want to see…how far I can go with this…"Sakura interrupted as she looked at Hinata intently.

"But Sakura-chan…it can cause severe damage to-."

"If this is going to be my last game, I'll make the most out of this." The pinkette spoke, she knew exactly what Hinata's point is. If she strains her knee, it can cause severe damage, or worst…she may not be able to play basketball for the rest of her damned life, If the game against Gyokurin is going to be her last game, then shall be it.

At the very least, she took Konoha to the finals. A bigger chance to enter nationals.

These people hadn't experienced how good it feels to play the Nationals, a feeling she felt three times…and she's willing to give that up for these girls who gave her a new meaning of playing basketball. She'd do it, besides…if she doesn't fall against Gyokurin, she's sure she would get defeated by Yukari…judging by her situation now, the scenario wouldn't be different.

At the very least if she _leaves _the team sooner, they would be prepared of the loss when they face Rikkaidai.

"B-But Sa-."

"You said you'll support me."

Hinata sighed.

"Alright then…"

XOXOXOXO

"That's a good strategy." Neji spoke, as he took some change from his pockets and have himself and Ten-Ten some beverage from the vendo.

"I think so too…" She answered, she sighed as she look upp at the dark sky.

"You're against Rikkai next week huh.." She spoke again.

"Hn."

"So, does Sasuke-kun have any plans for it? Strategy perhaps?" She asked again, earning her a smirk.

"Just you watch."

XOXOXOXO

"156…" Sakura stopped in her tracks, supporting herself as she ctached her breath in a fast pace, she wasn't tired because of the shots, she's tired because of the pain, repressing it took a lot of effort and strength, it's like a poison eating her from the inside.

She's too far from completing her task, but her knee's shaking, it's swelling slightly, it must be tired from jumping too much. Her body weight were carried by her knees to her foot.

"Damn it!" she cursed, slapping her left knee, cursing if for its incapacity.

"Sakura-chan…we must stop now."Hinata frowned as she took Sakura's towel from the bench and was about to approach her.

"No! I'll finish this!"

"Listen to me! If you continue this, your knee will swell even more! The girls would get suspicious! And you can't attend the rest of the training! Do you understand?!"Hinata raised her voice for the first time, as she slightly threw the towel towards Sakura who just let it hang over her back as she continued catching her breath.

'Is this my limit…' She bitterly thought, tears shed at the corners of her eyes as she took her jug, and sprayed water all over her face.

'This isn't my limit! This can't be it!!'

"Sakura-chan…" Hinata could only muttered as she watched one of her closest friends having her inner battle. Once she was at the top of her league, and now…she's lost in her own battle field.

XOXOXOXO

She went out of the shower, Hinata watched her slowly…

"Im sorry, but im not going home tonight…" Sakura spoke, hinata just nodded, Sakura's old enough to take care of herself, although she had doubts…still, Hinata knew Sakura needs to be alone.

"Are you going to be alright?"Hinata asked.

"Hn."Sakura answered in a monotonous grunt.

"If you won't be home til the afternoon, I'll tell the others, we'll go look for you 'kay?" Hinata reassured.

"Hn." Same cold answer as before.

Hinata frowned, there's nothing more she could say to her, whatever Sakura's into right now…only she could figure it out herself, and not anybody else…it's her inner battle and she's got to win it.

"You're the best ace the team could have, don't let this eat you." And with that Hinata made her way out of the gymnasium.

---

1:30 am

She lay there…in the cold wooden floor, the high ceiling and the darkness laughs at her loss, and here she thought she would never cry like this for the rest of her life, tears fall from the sides of her face as she lay there silently weeping.

How could I be so useless…

This couldn't possibly be…

Me…

Everything went back to those days back in L.A…if she would've accepted, then she wouldn't have been like this…

Tomorrow's Saturday nobody's goine to be here…she could stay here, nobody should see her like this.

It's humiliation, after all…she should the strong one, the one who gives hope to others.

She just had to scream, she just needs to…because she wants to, the feeling in her chest is so tight to let it stay, it's making her choke a sob. She screamed as hard as she can, and at the end, finally…she sobbed.

Like a child, so vulnerable, so pained…so broken.

Her hair scattered on the floor, her things rest on the bench, the court was large and it was cold. But she couldn't care less, because there's something else that hurts other than the hardness of the floor at her back.

---

7:30 am

He took the keys out of his pocket,clicking the door knob open. He'll just have to open the gym for the team to practice later, and leave before they arrive and-

Something pink caught his eye, pink locks scattered on the floor. She sleeps on her sides as tears dried up on her cheeks, her eyes were swollen. While her things were resting on the bench.

His impulse made him run over her as his lone eye assessed her slowly, she's breathing evenly.

_Sleeping_

He thought, he noticed the second big hit, The sweeling of her left knee. It doesn't take a genius to figure things out, It's then Kakashi decided to pick her up in his arms and took him to the first place that popped in his head.

---

"I did not have sex with you." Sakura stated bluntly, her eyes partly open due to swelling, she sat on his bed, dark covers over her lap, sun peaks through the curtains of his windows.

Kakashi sat adjacent to her, arms crossed as well as his leg, showing that he's not amused with her lame attempt of trying to lift up the tensed air suffocating them.

She just shrugged, so she wasn't effective after all. Glancing at the window she spoke again.

"Ask away." She knew it.

"I don't care how you got that injury, for how long have you been keeping it from the team?" He asked.

"Ever since I got in." She asnwered promptly.

"What're your plans."

"I don't have any…" That's the plain truth as she spoke.

"Is this severe?" He asked again.

"Not at the moment." Twisted lie.

"I'll pull you out of the team-."

"Don't do that…just **Please ** don't" She begged, as she looked at him with pleading eyes, her hair down at the sides of her face.

"I don't see any reason why I shouldn't do so,Sakura…I can't risk your safety." Kakashi muttered.

"Give me a chance, I want to help the team...just-please let me, even if this would be the last."

"No."

"I know my limits, Trust me." The biggest lie she told that day.

"If you're lying, I can tell you're the best liar I've ever met." Kakashi sighed as he stood up when he heard the doorbell rang.

"Where is she?" A stern voice asked.

A few more minutes later, her vision still blurry from the sorenss, he could see faint black standing at the doorway.

"Hey." She muttered.

She heard a scoff, and right after that she could only feel him carrying her outside of the house and inside his car.

---

"Where are you taking me?"She asked.

"Home."

"Are you mad at me?"

"You should've asked for assisstance if you're going to train that hard." He spoke as he started the engine.

Sakura sighed, so Kakashi still didn't told him a thing.

"I will." She answered promptly.

"And Sasuke…" She spoke again, Sasuke glanced at her suddenly loss of –kun suffix.

"Im breaking up with you."

TZUZUKU…

I don't know why I broke them up. Kidding… of course I know why!! It's for me to keep and for you to find out. Bear with me, I haven't proof read this, I posted this right after I finished writing, coz I know you're all waiting for this.


	18. Shattered

**Disclaimer:** Standard disclaimer applied  
**Chapter Eighteen:** Shattered  
**Authoress:** aznquetzal

"_But I know it's a lie what you keep inside, this is not how you want it to be."_

He twisted the car key, as the engine starts.  
Pretending he heard nothing, Sasuke hits the accelerator.

"You're stressed out, I'm not listening." He spoke coldly as he fastened his seatbelt.

"I'm not taking it back." She hollered promptly with stern tone.  
He glared as he stopped the car in an instant.

"Not another word." He spoke.

She knew he was dead serious about it, he never used her **that **tone before, the way he held the steering wheel shows his anger, his grip was too tight his knuckles grew pale.  
Hitting on the accelerator again, she remained silent.

Pushing this harder to him would get a little messy, She knew Sasuke heard her loud and clear, he's in denial-making some excuse as to why she could say such ridiculous thing.

'Sooner or later, you have no choice but take it…Sasuke.'

It's the domino effect, everything falls down...everything that she planned so well from the very beginning is wearing off in a fast pace. It's hurting her…but it will hurt him the most, when she's got only two months left.

-Somewhere is L.A-

"Daddy, Sakura sounded so sad on the phone…don't you think?" Her short dark hair swung as she removed her white lab gown and stethoscope off her shoulder. Haruno Mikeru sighed.

"This has to be done; it's for her own good…" Reo Haruno spoke as he glanced at some x-ray film, then pointed something over it and spoke again.

"See that, that'll get worse if she won't come back." Emphasizing his point as his finger pointed to the portion over the patellar portion of the x-ray film.

"Are you sure it's about her leg that you're worried about?" Mikeru giggled and watched as her husband feigned a serious look.

"Well, it's a factor. Fufu-chan wants to meet her…so yeah!" Reo chuckled as he snatched a lollipop from his pocket.

"Sweet heart, that's not nice. Sakura might not like the idea…."Mikeru mumbled as she pouted

---

"Sakura's going to rip your tongue out of your skull!" Caitlyn almost punched Dustin as she shouted.

"B-b-but!Sakura's mom was holding a scalpel! What's wrong with you woman! I'd rather get my tongue ripped out on my head than get **consciously** dissected!" Dustin hollered, he could still remember Mikeru holding two sharp scalpels in her hand as she found out about what happened to Sakura a few years ago from the school principal, Dustin could swear the glint in her bright green eyes are ten times more sinister than Sakura's glare, he just had to tell her the story- or Medical Students would feast over body-turned-cadaver.

"She said that?"Caitlyn froze, and thank heavens that she wasn't the one who Mikeru bumped into the grocery store.

"Well, no…but I felt it! God! Now I know why Sakura's such a killer!"

"Wait till she comes back, you won't get killed,"

"Thanks for the lame attempt of comfort, I appreciate it."

"Just murdered." Caitlyn finished while skipping away from Dustin as she held her book in her arms, leaving the pale boy-(who's getting paler) behind.

XOXOXO

That afternoon…

They all sat in the sofa, silently, all their heads were low, bags packed lying beside them, all in their jersey jackets and shorts.

"We trained so hard for this day, whatever the outcome is- remember that we did our best."Ten-Ten started.

"Stop that. We won't loose." Sakura hollered as she smirked, grabbing her hat from the post, she hooked her bag on her shoulders, a couple of smiling faces were all that she could see- just what she needs, but a certain purple head just wasn't acting very well.

Sakura walked beside Ten-Ten as she suddenly gave the brunette a tight hug.

"Whatever happens after today is up to you. Today, I will play my best and I assure you…we will win today, trust me."

"Hey, what's wrong?"Ten-Ten suddenly asked, as she wasn't used to Sakura being so emotional. All she got was a hard tug on the back and a smirking face from the pinkette.

"Nothing, Captain."

"We better go; we need time for warm-ups you know." Sayuri muttered as she glanced at the clock.

XOXOXO

"What's with the scary scrunchy oh-so-ugly face now, Teme-buchuou?"Naruto asked as he fixed his Gakuran, it's been an hour since their training was dismissed. Now heading to the dome to watch the girl's team.

"…"

That's unusual; there should be something along the lines of "Shut up dobe/idiot/moron", or a kick or a punch of the head. There is something, Naruto wasn't a genius- but it wasn't rocket science. The blonde slumped on the bench together with his captain.

"I don't know what's going on, you and Sakura-chan seemed sad today. Did she break-up with you?"

Glare. (translation: Who told you that, you eavesdropping son of a bitch.)

"I guess that's it huh,"

Glare. (Translation: Rub it on my face, I'll kill you.)

"Hey! I'm helping here!"

Snort. (Translation: I'm not asking for help, especially from a dobe like you.)

"Hmph! Maybe that's why she's breaking up with you! Being so _secretive_ arrogant bastard that you are! No surprise!"

And for the first time in Naruto's life, he probably did talk some sense into Sasuke. Even for just a bit.

XOXOXO

Her strawberry blonde head stood out from the crowd, was it just Sakura's hatred that made her stood out-Sakura wasn't really sure. Yukari sure doesn't want to miss this day, to sit over the Patron Seat-

'I won't get distracted.' Sakura scoffed, as she walked back to the locker room.

Ten-Ten husked as she finished tying her hair in a high ponytail, Sayuri grabbed the ball from the floor and grinned at the approaching pinkette.

"You're not wearing that on the game, are you?" Hino chuckled as she pointed at Sakura's hat.

She smirked and took it off, letting it rest inside her locker, passing by Hinata; Sakura knew she's going to tell her something. Watching as the rest of her team went out of the room, Sakura released a big sigh-

"Hey, aren't you coming?"Ten-Ten called.

"A minute." Sakura hollered in an audible voice.

Hearing the door close, Hinata opened her back pack and sat over the bench, Sakura preferred to stand and watch the girl, with curious gaze casted upon her with Sakura's jade glance.

"Here," Hinata took out a flesh colored garterized bandage that's rolled into thick bundle, threw it over Sakura who caught it with a confused scrunch on her brow.

"Wrap it on your leg; you strained it too much yesterday. For safety measures, you'll feel slightly uncomfortable- just try to get used to it though."Hinata explained and forced a gentle smile.

Tilting her pink head side ways, Sakura smiled back. Hinata sure made a fuss over it, though… she really did appreciate it- it kind of eases her fear back to tolerable level, having someone to support you helps a lot.

A thud gave Hinata the notion, Sakura sat on the floor, and started wrapping the bandage around the junction between her knee joint- the location of the major damage. It's a good thing she knew the basics when it comes to wound and other sorts of dressings; it came in handy once in a while.

Now Sakura had to wear that annoying knee pad just to hide the dumb bandage to avoid panic from her team mates. Sighing once more, she stood up and brushed her shirt off and gave Hinata a thumbs up.

"I'll pull you out the game if anything gets serious." Suddenly Kakashi appeared at the door frame.

"You wish." Sakura grinned at him, reassuring her silver haired coach, walking passed him. Kakashi spoke again.

"Does Sasuke know about this?"

"He doesn't need to know."

XXXX

Two teams of that of Red and Green stood in the middle of the court, waiting for the whistle for the jump ball.

Ten-Ten waited eagerly as she stood lowly-waiting for the moment the referee to blow the whistle. Hizaki- Gyokurin's Captain sure is a tall one, her long slender legs is of an advantage-but the brunette didn't come unprepared.

Sakura and Sayuri stood behind the team, eyes fixated on the ball. Hino and Mikai stood just behind their Captain. They knew they're up against the strongest team in the prefecture, and yet again they're just a newly founded team- all those harsh trainings were all they could hold themselves for.

Kakashi sat over the bench together with the rest of the team, looking behind the bleachers- he found a certain blonde haired male holding pom-poms in his hand and a goofy grin, and just beside was Uchiha Sasuke- with that awful look on his face, Kakashi almost pitied the teen.

The whistle blew and two captains jumped for the ball, Hizaki threw the ball over their part of the court, Azumi took it in both hands, looking for the rest of her team mates analyzing the status, a blur of pink obscured her vision.

Sayuri grinned, so Sakura didn't just said those inspiring words- she's determined to make them real. Sayuri would admit, they all came in top shape- and someone here is burning with enthusiasm.

6-4

Yuko started dribbling the ball and started heading towards their basket, not until Sayuri jumped in a flash and stole the ball in a flash- heading for a fastbreak, Sayuri threw the ball to the pinkette who took it easily and ran across the court.

Her jade eyes saw three head towards her, looking down on the floor, she watched their footwork. Sakura would admit that the bandage and knee pad really slows her down-then again, she's got a lot of tricks up in her sleeves.

_Weak on the left._

She turned her back and pivoted on her left, getting passed Azumi. There stood Hizaki just inside the three point court waiting for her, she smirked and just as her peripheral vision spotted a certain brunette approach just behind her- Sakura jumped and made a shooting angle, Hizaki jumped to block the upcoming attack and just before the ball leaves her palm-Sakura withdrew her hand and gripped the ball, without breaking eye contact with Hizaki-Sakura threw the ball behind her in which a second later just right after Hizaki's feet hit the ground Ten-Ten threw the ball that earned them three points.

The crowd went wild, Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, shaking the pom-poms in his hands. Sasuke raised an eye brow and watched as the game started.

6-7

Her pace was tad slower than before, or was it she's just conserving her energy for the second half-Sasuke couldn't quite figure out.

Although he noticed the passive game play she's showing, rather than the boasting and aggressive ones she used to do- Sasuke figured it has something to do with their gameplan.

His dark obsidian orbs darted towards a certain silver haired coach who sat quietly at the bench just five feet away from them.

"This turns out to be a surprise don't you think?" Neji suddenly spoke as he observed the game.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't agree more, although their plan was a gamble-trying to switch positions during a crucial match like this, Kakashi has something under his sleeves. Could it be he finally discovered the team's potentials this much to have gambled this big?

"She's a very efficient point guard." Shikamaru observed the pinkette as she truly used her previous basketball experiences manipulate the team's next moves against Gyokurin.

Shikamaru could admit, the team up of Sayuri and Sakura was a good plan, though Sakura could play all positions efficiently- perhaps being a point guard would really maximize all her skills; making a good use of her speed, while Sayuri's knack and eye for the ring would be of a very good use. Ten-Ten's solid defense and agility made the formidable defense, Mikai and Hino's rebounds we're as important as well.

Although scoring a point would take a few back-and-forths and Gyokurin always takes a step ahead when Konoha finally catches up. Though their skills were as almost the same caliber- Gyokurin's experience would be far more advanced, their team work is another big factor, and Konoha has yet to prove they're as formidable-

The whistle blew for a substitution.

Hizaki grinned; perhaps she underestimated Konoha a little bit. She smirked slightly as she watched Ten-Ten call for regrouping.

"Fuji-chan, you're up."

Yuko nodded in response as she headed for the bench and gave Fuji a pat on the shoulder, and started to speak.

"Show `em the real defense."

Her ever smiling façade never fade, Fuji just nodded. Her long navy locks tied in a ponytail, as she looked at Hizaki's go signals to sign up over the ref's table.

Sakura saw that familiar face head over the referee, Sayuri then suddenly appeared beside the pinkette and glanced the same direction.

"Fujiyama Mikan." Sakura supplied, as Sayuri tilted her head sideways.

"Hn, so they're finally taking us seriously huh." Sayuri hollered in an amused tone, hands hanging on her hips.

"She'll be marking you, watch it." Sakura warned, after all. They all knew the first half was just a get-to-know-your-opponent stage, and she knew better that Hizaki wouldn't lay her trump cards on the court that easily. From this point forward- Hizaki would take the games into levels ahead little by little.

Ten-Ten glanced at Gyokurin's bench, and saw the rest of Gyokurin's First Five sitting calmly. Analyzing the whole game.

"You know who you're up against now, do you." Kakashi spoke calmly yet loud enough for the five to hear.

"Their rookies are of high caliber, you felt it. Didn't you." He spoke again as he stood up and now he took the clipboard from Hinata and called the girls over.

"What the hell? You're putting me on bench?" Sakura hissed at their coach, which earned Kakashi a few quizzical glares.

"Airi, would take your **slot** for now." The certain red headed 2nd year stood and lowered her head.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, Airi…this is going to be amusing. Sakura smirked.

"Okay then."

Haruhi Airi, after all is Sayuri's cousin. Who played in Rikkaidai in her first year, and undoubtedly trained under Sakura's tutelage. Perhaps Airi would fit their 'Plan'.

TZUZUKU.

I had to put other characters, so this won't be all Sakura-centric and stereo-typical.

This fic is nearing it's end, a little less than 7 to 5 chapters left.

Please bear with the errors, im in summer class…I felt like I had to update before the midterm exams. ;D don't worry I'll update before the finals too (two weeks after midterms)

Expect fast updates to come, also. The next two chapters would be about Gyokurin vs Konoha. WITH A LOT OS SASUSAKU stuff. ;D


End file.
